Justice League: The World Breaker Comes
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Bruce Banner and Hulk find themselves in a world where the heroes and villains they have known their entire lives don't exist. They must now learn to adapt to a world so similar yet so different to their own if they want to survive and show this new universe why they are 'The Strongest One There Is'.
1. Chapter 1

Third story being written and this time it's about my 2nd favorite Superhero of all time… The Incredible Hulk. He's my 2nd favorite for three reasons: 1 he's the strongest one there is, so move over Superman. 2 A guy who takes on almost the entire Marvel superhero community nearly single handedly, and more or less won… yep. 3 and most of all, if you have an army who cares we have a Hulk, your argument is invalid.

This will pick up after the whole Secret Wars event and since Amadeus Cho is now going to be Hulk and Bruce is taking an apparent backseat for now I decided to have him somehow through cosmic manipulations and random chance end up in the DC universe. Hulk and Banner have arrived before the Justice League was formed, so he will be becoming a founding member, I think that will be a first all things considered. Other Marvel characters will be making their way to DC verse eventually mostly villains that can physically take on the Hulk since so few really exists that could trade punches with him in the DC comics but not for a while. The first few chapters will be dealing with Bruce and Hulk trying to figure out how they got to the DC verse, and as for parings it will be a harem of 4 women which will be revealed next chapter, seriously the guy needs some love. If Spider-man and Hulk wrote an autobiography of themselves, chances are it will say 'Bad luck in life and even worse in romance'.

Also this story is under Avengers and Justice League fanfiction because I felt it would get more noticed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, used, or seen in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hulk and Puny Banner confused… HULK SMASH!

Random plain of Siberia, Russia 2016 June 23rd 10:09 PM

All was quiet in this vast expanse of Russian tundra, a herd of Elk were crossing the vast land for food, a small rabbit was at a nearby stream drinking water, a giant hole of cosmic energy ripping open 600 feet in the air having a large meteor like object flying out of it at the speed of sound, birds flying south to… wait what?

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The meteor that had come from the now closed cosmic hole collided with the Earth, with the force almost on part with a nuclear explosion, causing massive tremors and damage for dozens of miles around and creating a 500 foot wide and 200 foot deep crater.

"RAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" came a very, very enraged roar/yell from what appeared to be the crater.

A large figure leaped from the bottom and landed almost 200 feet away from the crater… and created an even small crater with its landing. The figure which in the moonlight revealed to be emerald green with even darker short green hair and wearing some kind of purple high tech pants stood at its full height of 10'9 and almost 1100 pounds of pure muscle and rage.

"HULK HATES FALLING FROM HOLE IN SKY! HULK SMASH HOLE IN SKY!" came the broken English of the now dubbed Hulk.

Hulk looked around him with his green eyes for anything that could fight him or pose a threat and after seeing only vast open plains of the Siberian Russia he seemed to calm down… slightly.

"Hulk… the hole closed after we were cleared from it" an unknown voice that caused Hulk to look around him again before seeing not 10 feet from him a figure.

The figure in question was a man who appeared to be in his late 30's at 5'9 ½ and had short almost shaved brown hair and was dressed in black pants, black shoes and a purple shirt. The man was Robert Bruce Banner, one of the smartest men in the world (his at least) and the alter ego to the Incredible Hulk (and also known as the World Breaker, Green Goliath, etc.)

Hulk quickly covered the distance to the man and shoved his face in Bruce's and roared "WHY HOLE CLOSE?! HULK SMASH HOLE FOR DROPPING HULK"

Bruce looked at the green behemoth for a second trying to figure out an answer to the Hulk's demand before saying "Not sure… could be for any reason at this point in our lives. Stark and the Illuminati could have screwed us over again, a higher power wants to test us, or just bad luck."

The Hulk let out a low growl at the mention of Stark. He and Bruce never really forgave him or the members of the Illuminati for banishing them from Earth and sending him to one of the most brutal planets they have ever been to. And unknown to many, months after Bruce and Hulk returned looking to extract vengeance on their so called 'friends and allies', Bruce was searching through Stark's systems on the designs of the rocket that was used to take him to Sakaar and eventually destroyed it and killed the love of his and Hulk's life, Caiera, they found a small device that was placed on the engine that was rigged by Tony Stark and Reed Richards to go off and try and kill them if Hulk reached a certain level of power. Which he did after literally keeping Sakaar from tearing apart, but the damage to the engine core deactivated the detonation device and was only reactivated by subjects still loyal to the Red King turned the engine back on. The reason Hulk and Bruce didn't die was because the rage of watching their new home and love die before them drove them to levels of power and anger they have never achieved beforehand.

"HULK SMASH STARK AND EVERYTHING HE LOVES" Hulk threatened

"While you're not alone in that sentiment, I rather like Pepper, and the Avengers won't just let us kill him. Besides I don't think we're on our Earth anymore to really worry about him." Bruce explained.

The Hulk looked confused before Bruce gestured to the night sky and said "The star formations are different. And the few constellations I can recognize are in different locations to where they should be." Bruce said knowing that from the looks of it they were somewhere in Russia, he did spend enough times there and outside at night to be able to almost name and point out all of the major constellations at night.

Hulk looked up and with also sharing Banner's memories and his own could see he was right.

"WHAT DO HULK AND PUNNY BANNER DO NOW?" Hulk asked

Ever since Hulk was more or less given a physical form from Bruce's sub-conscious as a result of a horrific childhood by a Gamma Bomb test gone wrong (Fun Fact Tony Stark drunkenly screwed with said bomb before its test) they've had a rather long and very complicated relationship. In the beginning Hulk and Bruce feared each other, then they grew to hate each other and find ways of trying to rid the other. For example Bruce would try to find a 'cure' for the Hulk and Hulk would try to stay angry hoping Banner would go away. But over the years of separation from each other and merging back together, understanding, and advice of others, Bruce and the Hulk's relationship has slowly and I mean slowly improved to the point it's now out of habit than spite that Hulk calls Banner puny.

Bruce thought for a moment before saying "For now let's put some distance between us and this place. The landing of ours is sure to attract some attention." Bruce looked up towards the sky to try and get some sort of read on which direction they could go. Blindly heading in one direction could have some very destructive consequences. After a minute he said "Lets head that way and see if we can find somewhere to lay low and figure out when, where, and what's here." The image of Bruce faded and Hulk began to run several hundred meters before leaping high into the air to not only get a better view of the area but cross distances faster.

Bruce and Hulk didn't know why they were here but they both knew that for now keeping a low profile was key to getting any kind of answers… for now anyway.

* * *

And my First chapter of Justice League: The World Breaker comes. Catchy title I know but what can you do. The next chapter will deal with Bruce and Hulk learning about their apparent new home, the heroes that live in it, and finding a way to live and get by. Also the 4 women have already been chosen by me, and you're likely to recognize all of them. The justice League really won't form for a while, like 7 chapters or so… but Hulk will be meeting one or two heroes beforehand, and also save some lives both as Bruce Banner and Hulk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Justice League: The World Breaker Comes. So this chapter will deal with Bruce and Hulk getting a feel of what kind of world they landed on and some of its history. We also will see how Bruce and by proxy Hulk will be surviving for now in terms of how they will be getting food and clothes. Also Hulk and Banners intro to the Avengers in their world is more based of the Avengers movie in regards of being recruited instead of like in the comics.

As women for the Harem of 4 they will be: Dinah Lance aka Black Canary, Karen Starr aka Power Girl, Grail daughter of Darksied (this will be an interesting one), and Diana aka Wonder Woman. Now it will not be an immediate romance for any of these women and for some it will be a slow burn, but not too slow.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, used or seen in this story

* * *

Chapter 2: Same crap different universe

Small random town, Russia 2016 June 24 9:23 AM

' _Well… at least some things in this universe are the same'_ came the weary thought of Bruce Banner as he was now changed from the green goliath to his more normal and less attention grabbing appearance.

After almost an hour of roaming around the Siberian tundra Hulk came across a decent sized town with power, running water, and even better, internet connection. Hulk preceded to hand control back over to Banner so they both could more easily infiltrate the settlement for food and a place to stay.

They didn't have to worry about cloths or money because of steps that Bruce took to ensure that if he was ever forced to go on the run yet again he would be more prepared. In one of the pockets of his high tech looking purple pants he had a small silver rectangular device that could create any form of Earth currency ranging from the U.S. dollar to yen or euros. And fortunately this universe's Russian currency was exactly as the same has the one back in his home universe so he wasn't in a bind. He also was grateful for Natasha Romanov for helping him perfect his Russian when he was with her on the Avengers, as it allowed him to locate a general goods store and purchase some clothes.

To the store clerks credit he didn't even blink at the fact that Bruce was only wearing purple shorts that reached only to his knees in weather that would require thicker clothes. Bruce also purchased a ticket from the local train station for a train that was due in town tomorrow that would then take him close to Moscow.

Bruce now currently dressed in a long sleeve purple shirt (he has been told that purple and green are his colors), black pants over his purple shorts, a pair of glasses and some hiking boots. Granted the glasses are more out of habit then being actually needed by him since becoming the Hulk as healed him of almost all of his injuries or impairments he had beforehand like scars from his rather tragic childhood, or having slightly bad vision.

He had until tomorrow before the train showed up so he might as well get to know this new universe. ' _Who knows I might end up liking it hear…_ ' came a wishful thought of Bruce as he was currently making his way to what looked like an internet café if he was reading the sign out front right.

Once inside he slowly made his way to a computer that was free in the surprisingly full café. Once seated he began looking up the history of the world and current events for the next few hours. For the most part his Earth's history and this one matched up fairly well most of the time with most major differences being that certain events happened a few hours later or earlier than the ones back home. He also has discovered that while yes there are heroes and unsurprisingly super villains in the world, they were very different than the ones he was use to. For starters there was no Avengers, Fantastic Four, Defenders, Squadron Supreme, X-men or any other superhero teams he was aware of or even SHIELD. In fact there was no superhero team at all, but it appears that these heroes such as 'Batman', 'Superman', and 'Flash' were fairly new so…

The Hulk himself up until than was quite, preferring to 'sleep' or 'observe' like Bruce does when Hulk is in control. When Bruce started looking up some of the heroes and what they've done the Hulk had some interesting comments about them.

Bruce had just finished reading about Superman and thought _'Hmm he reminds me of Sentry with the whole giant S on him, but with Hyperion's back story of coming from another world (in Hyperion's case another universe), but seems to be as strong as either of them or Blue Marvel.'_

' **HULK STILL STRONGEST ONE THERE IS'** came the deep voice of Hulk in Bruce's mind

' _Yes, of course you are'_ came that reply of Bruce at hearing the Hulk once again brag about his strength or was it theirs? Either way he did have a right to boast after all of the things they've been through over their 10 years as a 'hero'.

Bruce than began reading about the exploits of The Flash when Hulk spoke again **'RUNNIG MAN RED HERE'**

' _I don't think this Flash is the Quicksilver big guy. He seems… friendlier'_ Bruce stated after comparing what he remembers about this man and the superfast mutant son of Magneto.

He also discovered that there were no 'mutants' in this world. Apparently people with powers were called metas and they didn't seem to be anywhere as close as numerous as mutants and the inhumans back home. They also seemed to be better liked in comparison, barring the evil and bad ones of course.

' **THIS WORLD DIFFERENT THAN OTHER ONE'** Hulk said after the previous revelation was made

' _Yeah… don't know if that's really a good think or not yet'_ Bruce responded

Bruce did notice that there were some similarities with certain heroes and villains from his home but they were still different enough not to be knockoffs.

Still now that Bruce has figured out what kind of situation he and Hulk were in they now had a new problem to face. Finding a way to make it by in this world until they find a way back to theirs or theirs can find and help them (unlikely in that regard, all but maybe a few are probably celebrating his disappearance.)

' _So big guy, any ideas?_ ' Bruce asked the Hulk. He wasn't expecting a miracle from the green giant, but he has surprised Banner on a few occasions so he figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

'… **HULK AND PUNNY BANNER CAN FIND NEW HOME HERE'** Hulk responded in a quite or at least quite for him tone

That caught Bruce by surprise. The Hulk was actually considering staying here for a while. _'Why would you think we should stick around_?' he asked

' **HULK AND PUNNY BANNER NOT KNOWN. CAN BE REAL HERO INSTEAD OF MONSTER'** the Hulk replied

Bruce thought about the surprisingly smart yet simple answer to his question. He was right about not being known in this universe. And because of his and the Hulk's vastly improved relationship since they first became heroes even if unwittingly they could do a lot more good in the world. But this still raised the question of how Bruce and Hulk could personally get by, his money making device can only make so much money before it runs out of power and since he doesn't exist in this world he has no way of getting a job or work anywhere really.

' **PUNNY BANNER COULD HELP PEOPLE. LIKE BEFORE'** the Hulk said

' _What, going to third world countries and helping save people's lives before we were dragged into the Avengers?_ ' Bruce asked with some interest and a little humor.

Bruce can't say he didn't enjoy helping people as a doctor and when the occasion asked for it a scientist. In fact those years after he and the Hulk when deep into hiding and before joining the Avengers and later Defenders were some of the most peaceful moments of their entire lives. A little slow and on occasion repetitive but at least they didn't have to worry about possible backstabbing teammates and world ending crisis's every other week. Besides from what he's read in the last few hours the world might not even need the Hulk at least like his world did when the other heroes couldn't pull it off and they needed his and Hulk's unrivalled strength.

After mulling the thought over for a few minutes he came to a decision ' _Yeah maybe we could. Can even be like a much needed and very overdue vacation'_

Bruce than got up to leave the cyber café and made his way to the inn he saw earlier when he arrived in town to rent a room and wait for the train to take him and Hulk towards Moscow in the morning. After that, he'll see what he can do next.

* * *

And done. So Bruce and Hulk got a look at this new universe through the omnipresent tool called the internet. So next chapter will be a small time skip like several weeks with Banner and Hulk in east Africa, where the Hulk will make his debut and meet the first woman of his harem. Fun stuff is ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

And here is chapter 3 to Justice League: The World Breaker Comes. So this chapter will take place roughly 2 weeks after the previous chapter and we will see Bruce Banner in east Africa (don't know where specifically but it's like on the savannah in Tanzania) helping people as always and action picks up and what not. Also the language being spoken is Swahili and I had to use google translate for it, so there will likely be some errors… sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel or DC related seen, mentioned, or used

Chapter 3: Don't make me angry… ah screw it already am

Decent size village in Tanzania, East Africa July 8 1:02 PM

We come to find Dr. Banner currently aiding a community of people who are suffering from a mild disease outbreak. The disease itself wasn't the real issue as long as there's a fairly good doctor around to help, but sadly doctors of that nature are rare in this part of Africa. The main reason it's so hard for people to find any sort of medical help has to do with the local warlord who has made the surrounding area his own personal kingdom. And his men have been known to take any sort of medical supplies from the local communities along with food, water, and on some tragic occasion's women.

Bruce had arrived mainly by walking from the nearby city in a random direction and he happened to stumble across a few children who were playing what looked like soccer. Long story short one of the kids happened to speak some pretty decent English from a Christian missionary that was passing through a few months ago and told him how there was a sickness spreading. After hearing what the symptoms were, Bruce was relieved that while pretty serious, the outbreak was a disease that he could help with.

So now we find Bruce who is currently in the middle of talking to what he has assumed is the leader about the current situation with the little girl who he has come to learn is named Adia who was translating for him.

"Hatuna dawa za kutosha kwa kila mtu. Vita ndani ambaye anajiita claw imechukua kile kidogo tulikuwa na askari wake" The village leader said.

"He said that the local war lord named Claw has had his men take our medicine" Adia translated in into English with a noticeable accent.

Bruce had a small frown at that information. He was able to help stop the sickness that has been bothering the people here with the help of some of the locals but the people already sick needed actual medicine of a specific type. Which was currently from what he's been told is in the possession of this Claw character.

"Ask him where this man's compound is located" Bruce looked to Adia "I have a few ideas on how to get medicine back but I need to know where it is and what this 'Claw' guy has in terms of manpower and equipment"

Adia nodded and translated the request to the village leader. The man looked a bit concerned at what was being asked.

"Mtu ni karibu nusu siku kutembea kutoka hapa upande wa mashariki. mtu wake kwa kawaida kuja katika magari kadhaa wapatao kumi na ni silaha na silaha moja kwa moja. Nadhani wanaweza kuwa wachache kadhaa zaidi katika jumla." The leader said

Adia nodded before looking to Bruce and saying "He says that the compound is half a days walk to the east. 10 Men with weapons will come sometimes in several vehicles and that there might be several dozen more men inside the compound itself."

Bruce absorbed this information and pondered on how he could use it to his and these people's advantage. Hulk already had an idea.

" **LET HULK OUT SO HULK CAN SMASH BAD MEN!"** he shouted from inside Bruce's mind

Bruce responded ' _Lets first get a look at this place before we go and start smashing things. I don't want to cause any more damage than this Claw guy and his goons already have'_

Before he could think any further the three of them heard what sounded like several trucks approaching.

The village leader and Adia looked scared "It's the men from the compound!" 

Bruce grew tense at that remark. ' _Well big guy looks like I might be letting you out after all'_ Bruce thought tiredly ' _Assuming someone doesn't magically appear to help us in the next 3 minutes.'_

Bruce than said to Adia "Tell everyone to get inside and take cover. I'll deal with these guys"

"B-but they-" Adia started looking shocked

"Trust me, I have faced worse than these guys." Bruce simply said with a reassuring smile

Adia nodded as she and the village leader along with many other people began to take cover for the soon to be fight.

Bruce began to make his way towards the now visible 3 trucks that were currently stopping in the village center. The trucks themselves looked to be old military transport vehicles with rust and dents and scratches all along the frames. Each cab for the trucks had two men get out each armed with AK-47's while the men who got out of the backs of each truck in pairs were all armed with what looked like AKS-74U's. The men themselves didn't seem to be wearing any armor, most likely because of the heat and that the natives around here have no real weapons to use against them.

Still none of this had gave Bruce or the ready to pounce Hulk inside pause as they slowly approached the group. After facing down armies of gods, aliens, supervillains, fellow heroes, robots, and beings that could match Hulk at his strongest (so far…) a bunch of thugs with some decent weapons sure as hell wouldn't even register has a fly on their radar.

The men had seen Bruce and met him halfway before most stopped 3 meters away while the apparent leader marched right up to Bruce. He was a little over 6'3 to Bruce's near 5'10, so Bruce had to look up slightly towards the man.

They both stared at each other before the man said "Wewe ni nani?" in a tense voice

"I'm afraid I don't speak Swahili" Bruce responded completely relaxed

"Ahhh, you some westerner yes?" The man said in English with a pretty noticeable accent. "Come here from your mansion to help these people?"

"Hmmm, never really lived in a mansion before. Stayed at one yeah but never for very long. As for the helping well it's called being a 'Good Samaritan'." Bruce said as he kept the man in front of him and his friends in his line of sight and watch their reactions. He was really hoping this doesn't escalate too badly even though his smart ass remarks likely will cause it to. The men's weapons can easily pierce through materials of some of the homes and buildings around here and if they start shooting, people could die. Still if he is forced to turn it's likely that they will be too busy focusing on him or running away to care about the residents of this village.

All of sudden one of the men near the back of the group looked up and immediately yelled out something "Nani kuzimu ni kwamba?"

Bruce and the rest of the men looked up to wear he was pointing and they all stared in disbelief at what they saw.

A woman who looked to be in her late twenties was slowly descending towards them. She appeared to be 6'0 and had raven black shoulder length hair and a body to rival some of the women that Bruce and Hulk had worked with over the years. She was dressed in some kind of red, gold and blue armor that covered her entire body (it's her new look, the one with the arm blades) with what looked to be a sword and shield on her back and some kind of gold rope attached to her side.

All in all she looked both beautiful and intimidating at the same time. To the man that was speaking to Bruce and his men they seemed more put off by her than enchanted. Mainly because she was armed and was looking at them with a disapproving look. Bruce on the other hand was a little nervous that this woman was here. He knew who she was from the news channels and articles that he's been reading and watching.

Diana aka Wonder Woman. She was from what he's been able to put together is a representative of her island home of Themyscira home of the Amazons and works with the U.N. on a number of issues ranging from humanitarian efforts to dealing with warlords apparently. The reason he was nervous was she might intentionally or unintentionally set these already trigger happy looking men off. Granted he was well on his way to doing something similar but he had a plan more or less.

"The hell you doing here woman?" the man that was speaking to Bruce demanded with a little bit of fear indicating he knows who this woman is and what she can do.

"I'm here because the man you work for has been giving the Government of this nation and its people problems. I intend to put a stop to it." Wonder Woman said and if Bruce was listening correctly which was hard with how regal, authoritative and gentle her voice sounded all at once, it had a slight Greek accent to it.

"How? By killing us?" the man asked

"If you force my hand, but I prefer if you and your men lay down your arms and perhaps I can put in a good word for the local authorities who are already on their way." She said in a calm tone.

Before Bruce could react he was seized by the man he was talking to and felt a gun to his temple. Hulk did not seem to like this action at all.

' **RRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! HULK SMASH!** ' The now enraged Hulk screamed

Bruce had to suppress a wince as he felt himself nearly lose control of himself and let Hulk out. _'Easy big guy, easy, not yet'_ Bruce tried to calm the Hulk and only succeeded in slightly tempering him. But he knew at this rate Hulk was coming out, he just needed to see how this plays out before letting loose the dog of war (fun fact Hulk at one point was a horseman to Apocalypse, War specifically).

' **HULK WANT OUT SO HULK CAN SMASH BAD MEN!'** The Hulk stated

'… _Alright but play nice, don't attack the woman unless she attacks first, got it?'_ Bruce asked

' **HULK NO ATTACK PRETTY LADY UNLESS PRETTY LADY ATTACK HULK FISRT'** Hulk said

' _Err… yeah pretty lady right. Now wait for the signal'_ Bruce said.

He won't deny Hulk's rather accurate if understated name for Wonder Woman, because she definitely was pretty. Still it's been a while since Hulk has called any woman pretty before. The last one he did call that was Natasha Romanov and before that was Caiera.

"Unhand that man now!" Wonder Woman said with a warning in her voice as she slowly reached for her Lasso of Truth

"Call of the police. Or I shoot this man and kill him" the man said as he clicked the safety off.

Bruce all of sudden spoke up "Honestly pal you really should do what the heavily armed lady said. Because you holding a gun to my head is making me angry"

The man looked to Bruce "So?"

"Let's just say you wouldn't like me when I'm angry" Bruce responded cryptically feeling the Hulk literally at the door as his vision was slowly starting to have green edges.

"Sir I ask that you remain calm. I'll handle this" Wonder Woman said in a calm gentle tone, hoping the man won't do anything rash. Still she couldn't help the foreboding feeling she was getting all of sudden. Like something both incredible and terrifying at the same time was about to happen.

"I suggest you take your own advice and do what the lady says" the man said in a mocking tone as he repeated Bruce's earlier words.

Bruce was silent for a moment before saying "Well… I did warn you, now I'm angry"

All of sudden Bruce's eyes glowed green as he felt gamma radiation, cosmic radiation and even some dark magical energy flow through his body. The man holing Bruce immediately backed away out of fear and even Diana took a step back at what she saw.

Bruce's body began to rapidly and painfully from the looks of it as his skin turned green and his muscles bulged to the point they tore his shirt, pants and shoes apart leaving him clad in some kind of high tech looking pants. His height also continued to grow until he was almost twice his original height.

" **RAAAGGGGHHHH!"** the now emerged Hulk threw back his head and let loose a roar that echoed for miles around. He then slowly turned to the 10 men who were shaking and from the looks of a few ready to pass out.

" **HULK… SMASH BAD MEN** " stated the Strongest One There Is.

And scene. Next chapter the action happens as Hulk and Wonder Woman team up to take on a warlord and his army of cannon fodder. Also I've been thinking on whether I should bring Black widow into this universe or not. Like farther down the road and put her in the harem. Been a shipper of these two since the first Avengers movie came out. Let me know if I should or not. And the reason I'm going for the more recent look of Wonder Woman in post convergence mainly has to do with why not? Plus those arm blades look pretty sick, who agrees?


	4. Chapter 4

And here is chapter 4 to the story of Hulk in the DC universe… or at least one of them. Hulk and Wonder Woman are teaming up to take down a highly under armed warlord and his minions of cannon fodder. And for the moment I'm actually considering dropping Grail from the harem and using Black Widow. Not official yet but maybe after another few chapters I should have my mind made up if I should or just keep her and Black widow.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters used, mentioned, or seen in this story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hulk Smash Bad Men!

Descent sized village in Tanzania, East Africa July 8 1:23 PM

Everything was quite after the Hulk made his first statement after transforming from a smart ass scientist/hero into a giant green rage monster in the span of 3 seconds. The 10 men who were already on edge about Wonder Woman's appearance were now on the verge of having heart attacks as they stared at the heavily muscled and very angry looking brute not 12 feet from them.

Diana on the other hand was handling the appearance of the man or creature before her much better in comparison, having her share of strange and unique beings in her time as Wonder Woman and growing up on Themyscira. Still in all of her years of meeting gods, monsters, and even fellow heroes such as Superman, Captain Marvel (who could transform from a young 12 year old into a man in his late 20's with the power to match her) and The Flash of Central city she has never met a being like this before. His skin was as green as emeralds and being trained by Ares the God of War himself she can recognize a warrior and she can clearly see and sense that this Hulk was a warrior to the core.

"Shoot it!" yelled the man who until recently was holding the other form of the Hulk as he raised his gun and shot him.

The other nine men soon joined in and opened fire on the Hulk while also slowly backing away towards the trucks. The Hulk himself didn't seem to bothered by the bullets he was being pelted with, he only let out a growl of annoyance when one would hit him near or in his eye, it doesn't hurt, but it felt like small rain drops hitting you in the face if anything.

After almost a minute of shooting with many of the bullets hitting the Hulk's near unbreakable skin and falling to the ground and a few ricocheting into nearby by buildings (not hitting anyone mind you) the Hulk decided to take the initiative. He slowly raised his arms above his head and formed fists and with a grunt brought them down on the ground creating a small earthquake while also destroying the ground before him and uprooting the ground around the now stumbling mercenaries.

It was at this moment that Diana made her move.

She was quick to notice that the Hulk waited until the men were farther away from him and by proxy the natives of this village before attacking. She used her superhuman speed to quickly grab two men who were on the ground and brought both their heads into a vicious but nonlethal bash rendering them unconscious. Four of the men to their credit were able to quickly regain their footing and began to shoot at her. With years of practice, Diana removed her shield from her back and crouched slightly to defend herself from the small onslaught of bullets. She than leaped at the four men and struck the closest one with her bronze shield into another and delivering a restrained but powerful heel kick to another's head that while likely cracking his skull open, will leave him alive but with a rather nasty headache.

She turned to the final one who had stopped firing to reload his weapon when he was all of sudden over shadowed by something big. He stopped what he was doing as he now noticed the small area around him was darker and that Wonder Woman who was in front of him had stopped and appeared to be looking behind him with concern. He slowly turned his head and there not even two feet away from him was the Hulk, glaring down at him with enough anger to put half the Red Lantern core to shame.

He didn't hear any of his comrades shouting or shooting so he assumed that this… monster had already dealt with them. He swallowed thickly as he continued to stare at the 10 foot giant before him who then slowly leaned down to near his eye level.

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hulk roared right into the man's face who promptly passed out but not before having his eardrums more less shatter from the sheer volume of the Hulk's roar.

The Hulk stopped after seeing the man collapse and returned to his full height while staring at the crumpled form of his adversary.

"PUNY MAN" Hulk said as he turned his attention to the demigoddess only two meters away who seemed to be staring at him in surprise. "PRETTY LADY TAKE TO LONG, HULK BORED WATCHING"

Diana was surprised on how powerful his voice was when he was for the moment speaking calmly if albeit a little childish sounding. "… I apologize?" Diana said unsure of how to respond to the Hulk either calling her pretty lady or bored watching her defeat the 5 men in the span of 12 seconds with only a shield and her bare hands.

The two heard someone running and looked to see the leader of this small band of men heading for one of the three trucks. The Hulk looked unimpressed with this scene and Diana couldn't help but quietly chuckle as she saw the man quickly get in the cab whose windows shattered from the Hulk's roar earlier and try and fail to start the truck. The Hulk than slowly made his way to the truck with Diana right behind him but keeping a respectful distance in case the Hulk while unlikely were to try and attack her and to give him his space. While Diana is proud of her abilities and skills, she isn't too certain she could defeat this Hulk that easily should they come to blows at least not without damaging the surrounding village and countryside.

When he brought his arms down on the ground earlier she could feel that restrained power and the way the earth slight shakes with each footstep confirming her suspicions that he may likely surpass her in strength. She rather not see if this is true or not, at least not here where too many innocents could get caught in the cross fire.

The man had just been able to start the truck when Hulk grabbed the front and lifted the entire 3 ton truck above his head with one arm. The man nearly fell through the shattered windshield and right onto the Hulk's shoulders but he was able to grab the dashboard in time. He had just righted himself and reached for his pistol when he felt a strong grip on his shoulders rip him out of the truck through the driver's side door and tossed to the ground.

The Hulk having seen that the man was clear then hefted the truck towards one of the nearby ones used by the now beaten and in some cases bloodied mercenaries.

(Crash) (Crunch) (Crack)

Came the sounds of metal and bits of glass colliding against each other as the truck landed on top of the other and caving in the cab portion and bending the truck in the middle downwards.

The Hulk than wondered over to where Wonder Woman had her right foot on the lead mercenary's chest with her golden lasso around him by her right hand and her left hand resting on her hip.

"Now then, will you cooperate" Diana asked the now sweating and whimpering man beneath her.

"I don't know nothing" the man responded with fear evident in his voice.

"Now that I find hard to believe" Diana replied in what sounded like a bored tone. She noticed the Hulk was standing near her and watching the 'interrogation' with some interest. "If you don't answer my questions… perhaps I should have him" Diana nodded her head to the Hulk "have a go at you" she then slowly began to lift her foot and back away from the now terrified man.

"Noooo! Please I'll tell you anything" the man began to cry hysterically as the Hulk had just took a step towards him with a growl loud and scary enough to send a bear running for the hills.

Diana than grabbed the man and lifted him to her face and said "Than tell me where your 'boss' is and what number of men does he have under him?"

"H-h-he has almost 60 men back at the compound. We also h-have a few mortars and MG emplacements. There's a t-ten foot wall around the place and C-C-Claw is in the center building on the third floor." The man was now sweating and sniveling "P-p-p-please don't let him eat me!" the man screamed as the Hulk was still growling at him.

"WHERE IS MEDICNE FOR SICK PEOPLE. TELL HULK OR HULK EAT YOU ALIVE" Hulk growled louder as he and Puny Banner were originally planning an assault to liberate it from the warlord.

"It's in the basement of the main Building!" the man whimpered in terror.

Diana knew he was telling the truth as her godly forged lasso made anyone who was touching it tell the truth. Still she was getting annoyed by the man's hysterical cries.

' _Although the way he lifted the truck in the air probably terrified him and the fact he's immune to harm from their weapons and threatened to eat him would probably scare anyone'_ Diana thought with a chuckle.

"Thank you for cooperating, and do not worry about the… Hulk eating you. He and I have as people say 'bigger fish to eat'" she than flicked the man in the head with the force of a full on punch that rendered the man unconscious.

"FRY" the Hulk said as Diana released the man from her lasso and tossed him to the nearby pile of his unconscious comrades.

"What?" she said confused as she turned her attention back to the Hulk

"NOT EAT, FRY" Hulk said

Diana furrowed her brow in confusion before remembering what she said and why the Hulk was saying fry. That actually made more sense now that she thought about.

"Oh… my apologies. I am still not use to man's many phrases." she said a bit embarrassed since she's only been in 'Man's World' for two years now and not really up to date on the current slang. Something Steve Trevor constantly teases her about.

Hulk merely grunted in acceptance at her answer before he turned east and began to walk slowly.

"Where are you going?" Diana asked

"PEOPLE SAY BAD MEN EAST. HULK FIND BAD MEN AND SMASH" Hulk replied as he continued walking east

"Do you require assistance?" Diana asked

She however didn't believe he would need help in storming the stronghold, in fact the stronghold might need help in trying to stop him. But help was never a bad thing in her opinion.

Hulk stopped for a second before replying "TALK TO LEADER" Hulk gestured her to the now emerging people of the village "HULK MEET PRETTY LADY NEAR BAD MEN" before he continued on walking and then to her surprise he jumped and soared for quite a distance before landing and jumping again beyond her eyesight.

Diana then turned her attention to the approaching leader and in the distance she can hear the approaching authorities in several vehicles and a few helicopters.

' _Well this shouldn't take long to explain'_ Diana thought as she than began to gather the unconscious men into a group and let the authorities know where she will be heading next.

(Hulk POV 1 minute later)

' _Well that went pretty well considering our track record'_ Bruce said from within the Hulk's mind as he landed several hundred meters away from the compound. It didn't appear they were spotted which was good.

"HULK WAIT FOR PRETTY LADY. THEN HULK SMASH PUNY BAD MEN" Hulk said as he kept staring at the distant compound while Banner 'appeared' next to him also looking in the same direction with his arms crossed and a calculating look on his face.

' _Good idea. While we keep these guys distracted on one front, she can circle around and go for the leader._ ' Bruce said as he ran a few calculations in his head on how to approach the compound and keep the attention on them. ' _Assuming she agrees to the plan'_

Before Hulk could respond they hear someone approaching them and they both turn to see its Diana.

' _Huh, that was quick'_ Bruce thought as he watched Wonder Woman approach Hulk and by proxy him.

Hulk decided to voice Bruce's statement "PREETY LADY FAST" in mild surprise

"I explained to the village leader and the government officials that I had help and require that they wait for my signal before approaching to apprehend the men located here" Diana said in a cool tone as she looked towards the compound

"PUNY BANNER SAID HULK ATTACK AND DRAW ATTENTION. PRETTY LADY SNEAK AND FIND BAD MEN'S LEADER" Hulk told her a simple plan to attack the compound and capture 'Claw'.

Diana looked towards Hulk with confusion at the mention of 'Puny Banner'. "Banner… is that the name of the man you were earlier?" Diana asked

"HULK IS PUNY BANNER. PUNY BANNER IS HULK. HULK IS HULK. PUNNY BANNER IS PUNNY BANNER." Hulk said in a rather simple way.

Diana processed this information and thought on what he said ' _So this Hulk and Banner are the same yet they are their own being.'_ Diana was rather surprised at how simple yet complicated that could be. "So can… Banner hear and see everything you do?"

Hulk nodded then looked down towards a specific spot near him as did Diana to likely where Banner was visible to him.

She then looked back towards the Hulk then back to the spot and said "You have my thanks Banner for aiding me earlier"

Hulk nodded and replied "PUNNY BANNER SAID WELCOME" before he turned his attention back towards the compound. "HULK ATTACK WHILE PRETTY LADY SNEAK AROUND"

The hulk than jumped halfway to the compound before landing and letting out a roar

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

An alarm quickly sounded as even from this distance Diana could see men rushing along the wall in getting into firing positions. She quickly took to the air but keeping low as she made her way around towards the opposite side of the Hulk's assault.

' _Okay big guy let's try to keep the casualties to a minimum'_ Bruce advised as he took a sort of back seat to the Hulk's assault. Bruce and the Hulk were no strangers to death, having watched his mother brutally killed by their father, and people dying during one of Hulk's rare uncontrolled bouts of rampage, or people getting killed by being in his or Hulk's vicinity when a super criminal or in that one case the Illuminati trying to kill them. They weren't numbed to the experience, they just aren't really as bothered by it now a days as they were used to. A fact which bothers them both greatly as it seemed like something Maestro a very real and possible future of Bruce and Hulk, would feel.

"HULK KNOWS" Hulk said a little sullen at the belief that he and Puny Banner might end up like that… monster.

The sound of gunfire drew the two out of their slowly darkening thoughts as bullets of assault rifles and now high caliber MG's begun to pelt their form. Other than slightly angering Hulk, he continued on walking towards the compound without breaking his stride.

' _It shouldn't take long for them to realize that these bullets won't stop us and they switch to those mortars the guy mentioned earlier'_ Bruce said as he watched Hulk now halfway to the compound from their landing.

(BOOOOOM!)

True to the good doctor's words not even 5 seconds late a large explosion appeared next to the Hulk which earned a growl from the jade giant as he began to pick up speed and start a slow jog now only 80 meters from the base. With more mortar shells now going off around him and dirt and debris flying everywhere it was starting to obscure both Hulk's and the compound's defenders vision.

Hulk then decided to stop and let the smoke cover him as he got into a low crouch and prepared to sprint the last 50 yards into the base's walls. After several more seconds of gunfire and mortar shells hitting him and the surrounding area it stopped. Likely for the men to have their weapons cool down and reload and see if they were able to stop the attacking green brute.

' _Now!'_ Bruce said and the Hulk shot off at a speed near 100 miles an hour in the span of .098 seconds towards the compound.

The Hulk burst through the smoke cover and charged right at the wall while letting lose a yell of rage "RRRRRAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

The compound defenders desperately shot at the Hulk hoping to slow him down but this only spurred the enraged juggernaut on. He finally made it to the ten foot wall and without even slowing down barreled right through it and knocking several men both on the wall and behind it away.

He was now in the center of the compound as everyone turned their attention to the green intruder and fired at him. Hulk looked around to see not only where the men were but to also see if Wonder Woman has attacked yet.

' _Heads up big guy'_ Bruce said causing Hulk to look up in time to see Diana approach from the opposite direction of his assault and fly straight into the third floor building's largest window, likely where the 'Claw' man was.

' _Let's give her a few seconds to see if she can get the guy before we attack'_ Bruce advised as Hulk who was feeling all of the bullets and grenade explosions around like they were a breeze of dandelions hitting him remained still.

"FINE" Hulk grumbled as he looked around himself to see what he could do to take out as many men as possible. He spotted a few parked vehicles and had an idea come to mind. He just started making his way to them when he heard Wonder Woman smash her way out through the roof with the man he and Puny Banner assumed to be Claw.

She looked towards them and gave a nod and flew off towards the perimeter of the breached compound which was all Hulk needed to enact his plan. He made it to the trucks and hefted one over his head and tossed it towards the farthest wall where he saw the largest group of men at. The saw the incoming 4 ton vehicle and scattered. The force of the truck hitting a concrete wall caused some kind of rupture in the truck and caused it to explode. And luck would have it a piece of flaming debris flew into what looked like the armory and set off a chain reaction inside as grenades, bullets, mortar shells and bombs caught fire.

(BOOOOOOOOOM!)

The men who were sadly close enough to the explosion were sent flying several feet while the farther ones stumbled to the ground. Hulk grinned at this outcome and proceeded to toss the remained 4 trucks at different parts of the compound. Each thrown with the force to cause explosions on impact and send the men around scrambling for cover if they weren't tossed about by the explosion.

' _Well I think you are making an impression'_ Bruce said as he saw Diana returning alone with several helicopters behind her.

Wonder Woman landed near a group of 5 men that Hulk had missed and unsheathed her sword from her with her right hand and activated what looked like an arm blade on her left and quickly slashed the men's weapons in half before kicking one into two others and whacking another on the head with flat of her blade. The final one tried to knife her from behind but she merely reared her head back into the man's noise, breaking it and sending the man flying several feet.

' _PRETTY LADY GOOD'_ Hulk thought as the helicopters hovered over the compound and men began to repel down to apprehend the men who were now surrendering or unconscious.

' _Yeah… well I think our work here is done big guy'_ Bruce said as he appeared next to Hulk and both looked to see Wonder Woman and a man dressed in some officer's uniform approach. Likely to congratulate and thank Hulk and Banner for their assistance today.

* * *

And scene. Whew, that took a while longer than I thought. So we got to see Hulk and Wonder Woman team up to take down a warlord. Next chapter we'll see Diana and Bruce actually interact more and Steve Trevor entering the scene to meet Diana's recent ally.

Also like earlier when I alluded to Maestro, there will be more references of him to come as the story progresses. The reason being is he represents what the Hulk and Banner could very likely become if they lose themselves to the rage and deeply buried hatred and at times Hulk and Banner will think and do things that Maestro would have likely done and this will bother them because on some level he exists inside them and Doc Green looked like the larva stage of Maestro.

And to anyone wondering if Batman will be some extremely paranoid, doesn't trust anybody kind of guy he's sometimes made as in these stories, don't worry he won't be. But out of all the League members he will be the weariest of Banner and Hulk. And when he finds out what Hulk has done in the past and likely to become from the future villains I have planned out to appear from the Marvel universe he will be a little terrified. Mostly because he won't have a real certified way to take Hulk down. He'll have ideas, but they will likely be ineffective because of Hulk's ability to get stronger almost on will and his near unparalleled adaptability power. If Reed Richards, a guy even smarter than Batman, Tony Stark a guy on par with Batman in intelligence, and the other members of the Illuminati couldn't find a sure way to beat Hulk after knowing him for years, than Batman will kind of be out of luck. They all teamed up though that might be a different matter altogether.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 to the Hulk in the DC universe, took a while to update but this has oddly enough risen to be like tied with my other story 'Old Hero, New Era' which is about Spider-man being an assassin in the DC universe, look it up if you're interested.

So we pick up a few days after the whole debacle with the warlord guy, and see Bruce and Diana sitting around having a nice chat, and we will see things in this chapter that will foreshadow events to come in later chapters down the road. This chapter itself isn't really all that long, but more of a filler, the next one will be much longer though. And the action will pick up again, but this time Bruce Banner will have his time to shine.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, or DC characters used, mentioned or seen.

* * *

Chapter 5: Coffee with a demigoddess and travel plans

U.N. Embassy Tanzania, East Africa July 10th 11:47 AM

A currently dressed in grey long sleeve shirt, jeans, and a pair of black shoes Robert 'Bruce' Banner was sitting at a table on a rather nice looking patio of a U.N. embassy drinking a medium size cup of coffee as he waited for Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman to finish up her meeting with a few officials regarding the 'incident' with the warlord 'Claw' a few days ago.

Bruce checked the time on a nearby clock and saw that Diana was a few minutes late but he didn't mind. It gave him time to think on current events. Bruce didn't regret helping the people of that small village and neither did Hulk, but news was already begging to spread of Hulk's actions and while they were in a positive light (for now anyway) Bruce still wasn't use to it and neither was Hulk.

After years of only ever ending up on the news because of a recent rampage which resulted in a lot of property damage and on occasion deaths, Bruce has come to somewhat dread hearing his or Hulk's name mentioned, if it's for something heroic it's a little easier to hear, but those were less common in comparison.

Bruce was brought out of his thoughts to the sound of someone on heels approaching and he turned to see Diana dressed in somewhat of a business suit rather than enchanted armor. She also had her hair in a bun and was wearing oddly enough glasses. She looked at him with an apologetic smile as she sat down at his table across from him.

"I apologize for running late, I was unaware of how long this meeting would take" she said

"It's alright, politicians from what I've seen tend to like dragging things out longer than they need to." Bruce responded with a small shrug as he took another sip of his now luke warm coffee.

"That I agree with whole heartedly" Diana chuckled as she and Bruce stared out towards the busy city.

The silence was rather peaceful and neither were in a hurry to end it, but Diana was curious of the man across from her, and they've yet to have any real conversation and now seemed like as good a time as any.

"Robert… why were you there to begin with?" Diana asked as she looked towards the man.

Bruce perked up at the fact she called him by his first name instead of his more common middle. He doesn't really mind people calling him 'Robert' it's just so rare for anyone to address him as such that on some occasions he's even forgotten what his first name is, at least until the Hulk calls him 'Puny Robert'.

"Honestly, I was just passing by when I ran into a bunch of kids paying and they told me what was going on. Figured I could help them, since no one else at the time was capable." Bruce said as he stared out at the quite city.

"Well I'm glad you were there to help, a lot of people could have been hurt if it wasn't for you" Diana said with a friendly smile.

Bruce on the other was trying to no let the irony of that statement affect him too much. _'People could have been hurt if it wasn't for me? Half the time I'm the reason people get hurt or worse'_ Bruce thought a little cynically before drinking down the last bit of his coffee.

"Soo… now what?" Bruce asked hoping to lighten his mood.

"Well, this 'Claw' is now facing prison, meaning my job here is done. I think I'll return to my home for a while. What of yourself? Will you be heading somewhere else?" Diana questioned

"Hmm, I think I'll head back to the states for a while, see what's changed. Haven't been home in almost 2 years." Bruce half lied.

Diana stood and as did Bruce as she offered her hand out for him to shake which he did. "I hope to be seeing you again Mr. Banner and the Hulk as well"

"Let's just hope it's under better circumstances" Bruce replied with a smile which the Greek demigoddess returned before she left.

Bruce watched her walk away before he returned to the room he was staying in and gathered his things so he can leave. While this was a new universe and no one here was aware of his past actions both good and bad he wasn't really comfortable staying in a building with the logo of one of the organizations that in the past has had tried to kill or capture him.

' _Thank god SHIELD doesn't exist here. I would never get a moment of peace.'_ Bruce thought as he remembered all of the times that Fury made his life difficult, whether it was helping the Illuminati banish him from earth to blowing the whistle on where he was hiding in an attempt to manipulate Bruce into helping him as 'payment' for 'saving him'.

The Hulk was remaining quite since he transformed back into Bruce, not that he was complaining really. While him and the green giant's relationship has vastly improved from what it used to be, Bruce was still a little uncomfortable having him speak up randomly at different points in time but he is quickly becoming use to it.

' _Well they do say that hearing voices in your head and having conversations with alternate personalities are signs of mental illness._ ' Bruce mused grimly as he finished packing and made his way to the airport. The embassy offered a driver to give him a lift, but he settled for having his plane ticket paid for (first class, because he thought 'why not, never flown first class commercial before') and a taxi called to give him a lift.

After several minutes of deciding on a city to travel back to he ended up choosing Star City, mainly because he has heard of some of the other cities like Gotham and Metropolis who seem to be having a completion on how much damage their respective super villains can cause in terms of property damage and human life and Star City seemed fairly safe in comparison.

Arriving at the airport after taking a taxi, Bruce checked to make sure his rather convincing forged passport was still with him. While in Moscow he found out that a certain area like back home that Bucky Barnes aka the winter soldier once mentioned was infamous for its illegal activities and Bruce with some of the money he gathered was able to buy a passport for him to use. Despite popular belief, Bruce wasn't above doing certain illegal things to get around like, forging documents, illegal crossing borders and the like. After all, how else who he and Hulk have been able to stay 'free' and 'safe' as long as they did.

After having his ticket and passport verified, Bruce was now seated on a long 18 hour flight to Star City. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to storm any warlord strong holds while he stayed there before he moves on to somewhere else.

* * *

And done. Like I said this was a short chapter and meant to be more of a filler. Next chapter we will find Bruce in Star City where he'll run into a certain green archer and little birdy, and a few other surprises.


	6. Chapter 6

Well this chapter is finally here and I thank many of you for your patience. But now we come to find Bruce and the Hulk in Star City where he'll have his own moments of awesome since Hulk got his last time.

Also how in the hell is this story becoming more popular than my other two? Not complaining it's just weird is all.

Disclaimer: Any characters Marvel or DC are not owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 6: Bruce reflects on his life and makes some changes…

Star City Northern California U.S.A., July 12th 2:22 PM

' _Well… the people here seem nice'_ Bruce thought as he was currently sitting in a rather empty bar portion of a night club except for three others and what looked like the DJ making a track list in the corner called Verdant which was owned by a young woman named Thea Queen, sister to Oliver Queen who is CEO of Queen something.

Bruce had spent the better part of the morning exploring the city after his flight got in yesterday. He was a bit disturbed to see how high the poverty and crime was. And that wasn't taking in the accounts of the terrorist attacks on the 'Glades' and an attack by some guy and his army named Deathstrike or something.

"Another drink?" a voice asked Bruce as he finished his drink

Bruce looked towards the woman who asked and saw it wasn't the bartender from earlier but Thea Queen herself.

"Aren't you the manager?" Bruce asked a little surprised that she was down at the bar willing to get him another drink

Thea smiled at his question "Yeah but doesn't mean I don't help out occasionally. Besides I get to meet a lot more people this way. Sometimes good and sometimes not so great and you seem to be in the good section so far."

"I'm really not all that great at being 'good', but thanks for the compliment." Bruce said sincerely.

Thea frowned a little at his comment "What do you mean 'not all that great at being good'?"

Bruce took a moment to think on that before saying "Every time I try to do something good, it almost always ends up causing things to wind up worse."

"It can't be that bad"

"I once tried to save a kid who was wandering around a bombing test site, I save him but end up accidently creating a bunch of monsters who've caused worse damage than a nuke ever could" Bruce said while at the same time hearing and feeling the Hulk growl in annoyance inside of him. The remark wasn't really aimed at Hulk so much as aimed at the… other 'Hulks' that are locked away deep, deep inside Bruce and Hulk's subconscious. Not taking in to account all the things made by proxy like abomination, Leader and a host of others.

And with the knowledge that Maestro was there the day the Gamma bomb dropped literally on him he may have been the reason why Hulk was so violent and uncontrollable back in the day. He doesn't know if that's true or not but it makes him feel somewhat better that the real reason Hulk was so destructive back then was maybe because of Maestro's influence. He doesn't entirely believe it, but hey makes him and Hulk feel better.

Thea seemed shocked at that revelation "Oh… I'm sorry"

Bruce nodded "Upside was I got a hell of a great friend and uh, acquaintance out of the experience" Bruce said with a slight grin

Thea smiled at Bruce's attempts to make light of the conversation "Can never have enough of those" she than brought out a bottle of some liquor and two shot glasses before filling both and giving Bruce one and held up her's "To great friends"

Bruce held his up and replied "Amen to that" before clinking their glasses together and drowning the whiskey in one go.

Thea finished her drink before refilling the glass "So Mr. …"

"Banner. Robert Banner but most people call me Bruce" Bruce said as he had Thea refill his glass

Thea smiled before leaning on the bar with her arms folded and looked at Bruce "So Bruce what brings you to Star City? Business or… pleasure?" Thea added the last part with a flirtatious smile.

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle before saying "Neither. More of just visiting and seeing the world since I've recently had a rather big 'world changing' experience… least a good one this time and decided to get out and see the sights"

"Sounds nice" Thea said. She looked past his shoulder and smiled brightly "Hey Dinah! Hey Felicity!"

Bruce looked behind him and saw two beautiful blondes approach him and Thea. One was taller than the other and was wearing blue jeans, with leather boots, and a black blouse with her wavy blonde hair coming down to her shoulder blades. The shorter blonde had glasses and was wearing gray pants, white sneakers and a blue shirt and was carrying a laptop and had her hair I a pony tail. They both sat to his right.

The taller of the two spoke first "Hey Thea, is Oliver around?"

"No, he's with Laurel, Roy and Diggle somewhere" Thea said dismissively and Bruce couldn't help but notice that she said Roy's name with a little anger. He decide to just let it be and downed his drink. Perks of having the Hulk are he can't really die since the Hulk's healing factor somewhat works for him and under extreme cases works entirely the same. So he doesn't have to worry about getting drunk too easily, he'd need almost half of Tony's strongest liquor to get him even tipsy.

"Oh thank god" the shorter blonde wearing glasses said "Really don't need his and Laurel's drama crap right now"

"Preach sister" Thea and the tall blonde said at the same time in perfect union.

The tall blonde woman noticed Bruce "Oh, and you are?" she asked in a friendly manner

Bruce looked at the three women now looking at him and felt a little warm "I-I'm Bruce" he held out his hand.

The taller blonde smiled and shook his "Dinah Lance, and this one here is Felicity Smoak"

The girl now known as Felicity waved "Hi" before she opened her laptop and began typing in things.

"So… Bruce what cha doing in a bar at 2 in the afternoon taking shots" she asked as Thea handed her a bottle of some kind of beer.

"Eh it's 5 o' clock somewhere so why not?" Bruce said a bit sheepishly and fought the urge to rub the back of his neck.

Dinah chuckled at that "can't argue with that" as she took a swing from her drink.

Bruce chuckled and took a sip from his now full shot glass before returning his attention to Dinah.

"So… what's a girl like you doing in a place like this" Bruce gestured to the club they were in.

Dinah grinned before replying in a voice pretty close to how women in the thirties talked "A fella done me wrong"

"Sounds like you got lousy taste in men kid" Bruce replied in a voice similar to that heard in old Noir films.

This earned him a snort of amusement "Suppose I do. But I'm attracted to fighters… What about you hon? You a fighter too?"

Bruce couldn't help but let out a short self-loathing laugh which caught Dinah's attention "Sadly yes, but I tend to walk away from them"

"… Why is that?" Dinah asked now curious as to what Bruce meant by that and also gaining Felicity and Thea's attention.

Bruce didn't say anything for a few moments before looking Dinah in the eye and saying "Because… I know I'll win" before downing his final drink for the day before finishing with "Even if I don't want to."

The three women stared at the man as they felt the rather friendly atmosphere be replaced with something not dark but not bright either. More like somber silence if anything.

"Dinah? Felicity?" a male voice suddenly spoke up catching the attention of said women, Thea and to some extent Bruce as they looked towards the source of the voice.

Standing a few feet away was Oliver Queen. He was roughly 6'0 and was wearing an expensive looking white shirt and dark green pans and a pair of shoes that Bruce would expect cost more than some people's income. All in all the guy's current outfit likely cost several thousand dollars and he's wearing it like it's a simple t-shirt and jeans and sneakers.

If there's one thing that Bruce had to give Tony, it's that he wasn't really into the whole expensive designer's suits and outfits. He tended to wear clothes you would get at your local clothing store if anything. Bruce remembered Steve asking Tony why that was…

 _Flashback to Avengers Tower 2 years before World Breaker event (2 Months before Hulk is Spaced and 3 months before Civil War)_

" _Simple capiscle, I'd go bankrupt if I had to keep buying new designers clothes after they get oil on them, grease, lit on fire, disintegrated, or trapped in an alternate reality every day. That and I'm not one for wasting money on clothes made from some silk from some random factory in Asia that uses child labor. Now shush the science is flowing… and now it's gone. Anyone up for shawarma?" Tony asked as he tossed a piece of his Iron man armor at a table_

 _Flashback end_

"Oliver, what do you want?" Dinah asked in annoyance as her and Felicity's 'girls' time' was ruined by 'Drama Queen'.

"We need to talk" Oliver said in a serious tone as he took a step towards them but cast a glance at Bruce who was watching them with a bored look.

"Will the world end if we don't?" Felicity asked

Oliver looked a bit confused "Well… no but-"

"Then it can wait until after Felicity and me are done talking with Bruce here" Dinah said as she gestured to Bruce who looked at her in mild surprise

Oliver looked at the man with an analytical gaze before he stiffly extended his hand "Oliver Queen"

Bruce looked at the hand before shaking it and looking Oliver in the eye "Bruce"

While shaking hands Bruce felt Oliver beginning to squeeze his hand in some form of intimidation. Normally Bruce isn't one to play such petty things but lately before the whole incursion event and Doc Green taking over Bruce was tired of being pushed and ordered around like a dog. It was these trail of thoughts that caused Bruce to remember a rather vivid memory before he was shot in the head and had to go under for surgery that involved the Extremis virus.

 _Flashback to Avengers Mansion 3 days before Bruce is shot_

 _Bruce was currently sitting in the large kitchen eating left over spaghetti made the other night by Steve who used a recipe he learned back in Italy during WW2. He was just about halfway finished eating the fairly amazing dish when Logan aka Wolverine dressed in his yellow and blue Kevlar uniform with the cowl off wandered in with a beer in his hand and made his way to the fridge. He didn't seem to notice Bruce as he was searching through the fridge as if looking for gold_

" _Goddammit where's that pasta Rogers made?" Logan snarled as he closed the fridge door and saw Bruce at the kitchen island eating said pasta he was looking for._

 _Bruce noticed the dark look on the mutant's face "Uhh…"_

" _You know if you were anyone else I would fight you for that, but… we both know how that's going to end" Wolverine said in a tired tone as he sat opposite of Bruce and took a sip from his beer before laughing. "My skull still has cracks from when you turned my brain to practical mush"_

 _It took a moment for Bruce to understand what he was referring to and winced "Sorry-"_

" _You had every right to be angry Bruce… no one blames you for your rather rational and understandable rampage." Wolverine said as he waved off Bruce's apology for his actions he and his Warbound did._

" _But-" Bruce started again only to be again interrupted by Logan_

" _And stop trying to damn your actions and be all submissive. Its shit like that, is why everyone walks all over ya and get away with it without fearing payback when you could easily destroy them" Logan stated_

 _At seeing Bruce's confused expression he sighed "Big guy what would you do if I demanded you to hand over that pasta with my claws and the threat of an ass kicking?"_

 _Bruce was quite for a moment before responding "I'd give it to you?"_

" _Wrong, you tell me to fuck off or be faster next time" Logan said as he took another swing from his now half empty beer. "You see Bruce the reason you always find yourself neck deep in shit time after time isn't because you're weak or easily manipulated, it's because you let yourself be and never stand up for yourself. Grow a back bone every once and a while and remind people why you're the strongest one there is and people won't screw with you as often like SHIELD and some of the Avengers do. Trust me you'll find your life greatly improving pretty quickly. Just don't go throwing you ego around and end up like an ass and everything will be fine"_

 _Bruce was a bit stunned at the rather insightful advice Logan of all people was giving him "You really think that?"_

" _Trust me, if you showed a bit more backbone to Fury when he was around or even Hill when you worked for SHIELD than things would have gone much smoother for ya" Logan said as he finished his beer before tossing it in a trash bin and made his way out of the kitchen._

" _Logan!" Bruce called out causing said man to look back at the doctor "Thanks… for the advice I mean"_

 _Logan smiled and said "No problem doc. Take care of yourself alright?" earning a nod from Bruce "Good, see ya at the next world ending crisis" and he continued on his way._

 _Bruce however wouldn't realize that this would be the last time he would ever see the Wolverine alive again as in a few short weeks Logan will lose his healing factor and be killed when he's encased in Adamantium and dies from suffocation. A rather tragic ending to such a great man in his opinion._

 _Flashback end_

Bruce was brought back to his surroundings and felt his hand still being crushed and decided to play Oliver's game.

Bruce channeled a ridiculously microscopic portion of gamma energy into the arm the he was using and applied a smidge of strength to his grip and continued to increase the pressure as he watch Oliver's reaction

At first he seemed unaffected but he soon saw surprise in his eyes and it soon gave way to a wince of pain as Bruce kept squeezing until Oliver let go and cradled his hand and flexed it to see if anything was wrong with it.

"Sorry I sometimes forget my own strength" Bruce said with a slight grin on his face as Thea, Dinah and Felicity who were watching the exchange and about to tell Oliver to stop all burst out into giggles

"It's alright" Oliver said in a barely restrained voice of anger as he was still holding his hand before looking to Dinah and Felicity "Can we please talk now?"

Dinah rolled her eyes in annoyance before saying "Fine" and turned to Bruce "Well I be seeing you around Stranger?"

Bruce blinked in surprise before smiling "Uh yeah I'm staying town for a few weeks before seeing where to head to next"

"Well I'm here most days so if you want to hang out look me up" Dinah said as she got up to follow Oliver and Felicity

Bruce nodded and as Dinah was walking away "Dinah"

The blonde woman looked back at Bruce with a curious look

Bruce mage a two finger salute and said "Here's looking at you, kid"

Dinah laughed as she walked away but he noticed the ever slight sway of her hips and has he looked up he saw her give him a wink before exiting the building.

Bruce stared at where she left a moment longer before turning back to find his shot glass filled again. He turned to Thea who gave him a wink

"That one's on the house"

Bruce nodded his thanks before downing it the shot.

* * *

And scene.

Yes I used that line and the scene with Bruce and Natasha fro Age of Ultron but revised but Dinah strikes me as a girl who enjoys the classics. And also Dinah will not be Sara Lance who does exist of Laurel, she's her own person. She just happens to be the middle child with Sara the youngest and Laurel the oldest.

And I gave a little insight as to why Bruce will be a bit more 'standoffish' in this story because face it if you do read the comics you will agree that people do constantly screw with Banner because they think they don't have to worry about retribution and that he'll cooperate which for the most part is true. He does however have his moments where he puts his foot down but those are pretty rare in comparison.

So not much action this chapter if you count Oliver's and Bruce's standoff as action, but it will pick up. And let's just say that Bruce will soon begin to come to hate ARGUS more than SHIELD in the coming chapters and as the story progresses.

And no there will be no romance between Bruce and any of the women in his harem which is now made up of Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Powergirl, Black Widow and Grail for a while. Dinah just like's to flirt and so will Powergirl. If this story was to be say 200 chapters long the romance for any of the women wouldn't start until like chapter 120 or something like that. That's right people you're in this for the long haul. The reason for the long time will be explained as the story goes on but if you read Hulk's comics and know his history you should have a pretty good idea on why he's so hesitant to enter another relationship. Here's a hint she was in Planet Hulk and the mother of Skarr.

And to anyone wondering if this story will have your typical Hulk loses control and he and Superman fight and all that jazz you would be right… to an extent. There will be a fight but it might not be what you're expecting but don't worry, it's going to be awesome! And the first Marvel villain and Black Widow won't appear for a while, like another 10 chapters or so, so be patient in with some of these things.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 to the Hulk's stint in the Justice League. So we will now be following the adventures of Bruce Banner as he deals with life in Star City ranging from blonde bombshells who kick ass and have a thing for nerdy strong guys, secret government agencies, and… life's curve balls in general.

And as for the whole romance thing with the girls I decided to start certain ones a bit earlier than originally planned. That doesn't mean instant attraction right away but Bruce will be with at least one or two girls before the rest join in. Case in point Dinah will be the first and the next will either be Diana or Natasha, with Powergirl and Grail being last, mainly because their story arcs won't appear for a while, might be mentioned or seen but won't have any real role for a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters featured in this story.

* * *

Chapter 7: I just wanted Shawarma…

Star City Northern California U.S.A., July 13th 7:23 PM

Dr. Robert Bruce Banner was currently walking down a rather busy sidewalk of a random street in Star City looking for somewhere to eat. He could have ordered in some room service from the hotel he was staying in but he wanted to get out, plus he might find something good around here.

There was also another reason Bruce wanted to get out of the hotel, he was being followed. After years of evading government agents and learning a few things from some like Bobbi, Natasha, Jessica and Carol, he's learned to tell when he's being watched or followed. He doesn't know who it is but Bruce figured he or she or even it will be less likely to try something in public… at least he hopes so.

' **PUNNY BANNER WORRY TOO MUCH'** The Hulk said from within the confines of Bruce's mind

' _Well big guy when it comes to damage control you and I tend to fail miserably. The Avengers aren't here to bail us out anymore if someone decides to try and pull a fast one on us.'_ Bruce said as he kept on walking aimlessly around.

' **HMPH'** Hulk ended the conversation and went back to 'sleep' seeing as he might not likely be needed unless things really get out of hand.

An hour later Bruce saw a flashing neon sign in the side of a restaurant he was passing. He took a quick look around before entering and finding place to sit. The place was occupied by only a handful of people, leaving plenty of empty tables for him to choose from. He decided to pick a table in the farthest corner and sat facing the door to see if his follower would enter or not. A waitress approached him and offered a menu and asked if he wanted anything to drink. He asked for a water and scanned the menu he was given while the waitress left while also keeping an eye on the door.

Hulk decided to speak up again in a bored tone **'HULK BORED. HULK WANT TO SMASH SOMETHING'**

' _Well sorry but I'm not going to let you out just so you can smash something. Besides this place has Shawarma and I want to see if it's any good or not. And didn't you just go to sleep'_ Bruce said as he put the menu down and waited for the waitress to return with his glass of water.

(Green Arrow POV)

Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow was currently watching Bruce Banner with a pair of binoculars on a roof top across the street from the restaurant he was sitting in. The reason for Oliver to be following this man was for several reasons, one Waller and ARGUS had contacted him yesterday night to tell him that a person of interest or at least their interest was in Star City and they wanted him to 'observe' him. They didn't tell him much other than his name, appearance and that he was incredibly dangerous and under no circumstances should he be angered unless Queen doesn't mind Star City losing a few dozen city blocks. After finding out that this man was the same person that Thea, Dinah, and Felicity were talking to and he nearly crushed Oliver's hand he had some pretty good motivation to keep an eye on this guy.

Still his decision to follow Bruce and spy on him was met with some rather negative opposition, mainly by Dinah who didn't want them to do anything for ARGUS especially if it meant making Bruce's life any more difficult then it possibly already was, Felicity who herself wasn't really all for it but was curious to know why she couldn't find any sort of record on Banner, while Diggle was pretty neutral on the whole deal but was closer to Dinah in terms of where he stands and Roy was just curious of what Banner was capable of that ARGUS wanted him to be observed. The only person who sided with Oliver was Laurel.

Oliver continued to watch the man for another several minutes when Felicity called him "Well I have good news and bad news, which would you prefer first?"

Oliver responded without taking his eyes off of Banner "Let's get the bad out of the way first"

"Alright then, well the bad news is I have nothing on Banner. Facial recognition software came up with zilch and according to the internet the only Robert Banner who ever lived died back in 1903 in a fire in Gotham. There is literally no trace of this guy anywhere except for a recording from a camera in a train station near Moscow." Felicity said with what sounded like annoyance at the fact she couldn't discover who this mystery man was.

Oliver frowned at that information "What about ARGUS? Do they have anything at all on this guy?"

"If they do then the information is either on some private server and not in their mainframe or they have squat and are hoping we can find more then they could." Felicity answered

Oliver sighed in annoyance "So what's the good news then?"

"I happen to find out why ARGUS is interested in this guy, at least I think I did." Felicity said

"And that would be?" Oliver said as he saw Bruce was starting to get aggravated for some reason which caused a small spike of worry in the emerald archer since he was told by Waller very clearly 'DO NOT PISS THIS MAN OFF IF YOU DON'T MIND LOSING A FEW DOZEN CITY BLOCKS!'.

"Well they found out that Bruce was in Africa recently and that he very nearly took on a warlord and his entire private army and won." Felicity said with a small amount of fear and awe

Oliver thought he misheard what Felicity said "What?"

"Yeah, according to reports from both the government officials and Wonder Woman who helped capture the warlord, natives from a nearby village and the men who were working for the warlord he turned into some kind of green giant guy and destroyed their base even while they were hitting him with enough firepower to level several city blocks." Felicity stated

"While that's impressive I don't see why Waller is interested in that when Metropolis has a guy and two women that could do that easily" Oliver said but now worried about having this guy in his city where the damage and death toll could be horrifically high.

Oliver was than shaken out of his musings when he heard gun fire come from the restaurant he was observing.

(Bruce Banner POV… 5 minutes earlier)

Bruce had just ordered some of the Shawarma they had here and decided to relax… slightly since he knew he was still being watched.

' **HULK SMASH WATCHER'** Hulk said

' _No, Hulk I don't need you to solve all of my problems. I'm more than capable of handling things on my own'_ Bruce told the green giant in annoyance as he saw the waitress return with another glass of water.

' **WHAT IF WATCHER ATTACKS US?'** Hulk questioned

' _If it looks like you will be needed than I'll let you handle it, but until than no, now make sure those other Hulks are still secured, last thing this city needs is Devil Hulk getting out and wiping everyone out.'_ Bruce said as he watched four young men who looked to be in their late teens early twenties entering the restaurant all who looked a bit unfriendly and were taking subtle looks around as if preparing for something.

Before he could think on that any further one of the men pulled out a small machine gun and shot into the air scaring everyone in the restaurant.

"Everyone on the ground now!" the guy holing the gun yelled as Bruce and everyone else did what he asked.

The other three each pulled out a gun and one stayed near the door while the other two went towards the register and the guy who first shot his gun and looks to be the leader stayed in the center of the room while he watched the mostly cowering people or in Bruce's case boredom.

The leader noticed this and wandered over to Bruce and crouched down "What's wrong old man? You aren't scared?"

Bruce gave the guy a bored look "Kid if you knew some of the things I've seen and done you'd have already been running for the boarder"

The punk didn't look impressed before standing up "Whatever you say old man, try not to have a heart attack"

This comment earned a chuckle from the Hulk while Bruce felt his eye twitch in annoyance _'Old? I'm not that old and why the hell are you laughing?_ '

All of a sudden a green hooded figure crashed through the window next to the door catching everyone by surprise. Bruce just remained where he was as the armed thug who called him hold turned his back on him and aimed his weapon at the city's resident vigilante who just knocked the door guard out with a solid punch to the face and already had an arrow notched and aimed at the other armed men.

Before either one could shoot Bruce punched the thug in the back of the knee hard and as the man fell down Bruce quickly rose up and grabbed the man and slammed his head into the table causing a loud crack to be heard. The sound was the man's skull impacting against the wooden table.

Green arrow immediately turned his attention to the two remaining thugs who were about to shoot them and hit each one with a sort of Taser like arrow that dropped both men rather painfully.

Bruce turned his attention back to the man who he attacked "Who's the old man now kid?"

' **PUNNY BANNER MORE BRUTAL THAN USUAL'** Hulk said with some vague interest at what his alter ego just did.

' _What? I'm not allowed my moments of rage?'_ Banner responded with some humor as he saw the green archer approach him _'Huh, wonder what Robin Hood wants? I doubt he wants to say thanks'_

The hooded man looked at Bruce before looking down at the unconscious man "Impressive…"

"You're welcome by the way" Bruce said as took a deep breath as he felt the adrenaline die down. He wasn't on the verge of transforming or anything of the like as it would take something a lot more then this to get him to change… involuntarily at least.

The sound of police sirens were heard in the distance and seemed to be closing in. Likely called in from the sounds of gunshots but really because Felicity made a call before Oliver made his move.

The Green Arrow looked at Bruce before grabbing his arm "We need to go now"

"Uhh… look buddy you're going to have to buy me a few dozen drinks and a really nice dinner if you want me going anywhere with you" Bruce said as he remained in place and used a bit of Hulk's energy to stay rooted where he was.

Green Arrow noticed that despite his size Bruce was pretty sturdy and didn't seem to be budging despite the amount of strength Oliver was using to pull the man. "Look, I know who you are and what you can do, but right now I need you to come with me for your safety" Oliver said in a rushed tone as he heard the police sirens getting closer.

Bruce frowned at the man before him "No you don't know me, if you did you would know that if you keep trying to force me to come with you it'll piss me off. Second I'm not so sure going with you will guarantee my safety. Also I have yet to get my Shawarma and I'm rather hungry."

Oliver let go of the man when he mentioned he was getting pissed off and took a few steps back before saying "There are some people after you that I don't trust and they may use this moment to try something. I just want to get some place where we can talk"

Bruce kept looking at the man for several seconds before saying "Fine… but just warning you right now, do. Not. Make. Me. Angry. Understood?"

Green Arrow nodded and Bruce gestured for the man to lead the way. And while Oliver was wondering how this was all going to pan out Bruce and Hulk had one thing on their mind.

' **HULK WANTED FOOD** / _All I wanted was some Shawarma'_ they both thought annoyed.

* * *

And done.

So we see that ARGUS has begun to notice Banner and Hulk and not in a good way, least for them trust me later on these guys will become a huge problem for Bruce and Hulk. The next few chapters will be dealing with Banner and team Arrow interacting as well as ARGUS taking a more active approach in regards to Banner which will be revealed why next chapter when Oliver and Waller decide to have a 'chat'.

And starting now I have the first two choices of Marvel villain's crossing over into this universe with Black Widow. They both and several others will be appearing regardless along with a few heroes every once in a while but I decided to let you guys pick who you want to appear. I'll open a poll later on but for now just leave a vote in the review section.

They are King Hyperion who is basically like an evil Hyperion whose strength is on par with Superman's if not greater or Apocalypse who really doesn't need any introduction other than he's mutant badass incarnate. Leave in a review on who you want to appear first.


	8. Chapter 8

Well here we find Bruce Banner being forced more or less to going with Green Arrow, somewhere so they can talk. Also we get to see Banner interact with the other members of Oliver's team, some he knows and some he doesn't. Also surprise guest appearance!

As for the first villain set to appear the option is still undecided, but so far one vote for Apocalypse. Just leave in a review on who you want to appear between King Hyperion and Apocalypse. This will go on for another three chapters afterwards whoever has the most vote's wins and will be the first Marvel character along with Black Widow to appear in the DC universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, seen, or used.

* * *

Chapter 8: Need to work on that secret identity…

Green Arrow lair 1:23 AM July 14th

Bruce Banner has come to find himself in what looks like some kind of lair or base of operations for the vigilante of Star City. To Bruce it looks like it was set up in a basement of some sort, there was a pretty decent set up don't get him wrong, but he has to admit that this place could use some cleaning up… and remodeling… and-

' _Is that a rat?_ ' Bruce thought as he saw something small scurry in the corner.

The Green Arrow approached Bruce who was sitting in a chair at the moment and crossed his arms "So why is Waller and ARGUS interested in you?"

Bruce gave the man a confused look "Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know ARGUS has been taking an interest in you recently and I want to know why Robert Banner, if that's even your name!" Green Arrow said raising his voice slightly

Bruce felt a spike of anger and had to hold back a glare at the tone Green Arrow said his name. It reminded Bruce of when his father Brian Banner would come home drunk out of his mind and take his rage out on Bruce and his mother for no other reason than because he was an asshole… in Bruce's opinion anyway "First off, I don't know who ARGUS is and second my name is Robert Banner or Bruce for short. Says so on my birth certificate and everything, and thirdly if you raise your voice at me like that again… you going to see just how unpleasant I can get"

Bruce doesn't really get angry in the sense that people piss him off, but when he's been threatened by a punk with a gun, denied his dinner which looked and smelled pretty good, and dragged off to some secret lair by a vigilante who's making demands and accusations it tends to test his limits.

Green Arrow tensed but didn't back down "I checked for you in the national and international data bases. The only Banner to ever live was over 90 years old when he died in a fire in Gotham over a hundred years ago. So try again"

Bruce rolled his eyes in annoyance "Well excuse me for having the same name as another guy in the world. You may not know this but there are only so many names in the world, so obviously a few will have one similar."

Oliver gritted his teeth in annoyance at the smart ass comments he was getting from the man.

Meanwhile, above the two men in the club known as the Verdant a small group of people were watching Oliver's 'interrogation' of Bruce.

Felicity currently had her laptop showing a live recording of Oliver talking to Bruce in the lair. The one's watching it with her were Diggle, Thea, Roy, Ray Palmer, Sara Lance, Dinah Lance and Laurel Lance.

"Guy seems pretty brave despite the fact he's in a room with a dangerous vigilante" Sara remarked as she watched the screen with her arms crossed and an interested look on her face.

"Well considering what he can do at a moment's notice, he doesn't really have anything to fear" Diggle said as he stood beside her and watched.

Ray Palmer who was also known as the Atom spoke up "What did this guy do anyway?"

Felicity brought up a small window that showed footage of a giant green man in purple pants plowing through a wall while being pelted by gun fire. It was a security feed of the stronghold that Bruce and Wonder Woman attacked not too long ago. "He pretty much took on a small army and won"

Ray looked at the video along with Roy and both looked surprised at what they saw. Roy even let out a small whistle "Damn, and your saying he turns into that?"

"Apparently when he gets angry he turns into a giant green rage monster" Felicity said as she closed the window so they could watch Oliver continue to question Bruce.

Dinah raised an eyebrow and said in an annoyed tone "And we have Oliver of all people questioning the man?"

Before anyone could say anything she began to walk towards the door while putting on her mask to cover part of her face so as to keep it from being identified so easily. This action caused concern in Sara and Laurel who spoke out first.

"Wait! You're not seriously going down there are you?" Laurel, the oldest of the three lance sisters said in shock that her sister wants to be in the same room with a man who has a hairline trigger for his anger

Dinah looked back at the group and put her hands on her hips "At the rate Oliver is going, we're be getting a front row seat to the 'giant green rage monster' soon enough. Besides… this situation requires a more feminine touch and 'Drama Queen' isn't the answer."

Sara gave Dinah a smirk "I would believe that Dinah, if Thea here didn't tell me about you two's little 'moment'"

This remark got a confused look out of Roy, Diggle, and Laurel while Thea smirked and Felicity tried and failed to hold back a laugh while Dinah gave the girl a glare.

"What moment?" Laurel asked as she stared back and forth between the two laughing women and her sister that had a faint blush on her face that she could see even from this distance

"Nothing we just had a few drinks and talked" Dinah said a little too quickly before she turned and quickly walked down to stop Oliver from releasing the giant rage monster hidden inside Bruce with his sub-par social skills

Laurel frowned at Dinah's answer before looking to Thea and Felicity "Talk now!"

Oliver was just at his writs end with this guy when he heard someone walking down the stairs catching both his and Bruce's attention. The woman appeared to be 5'11 and blonde with a body that was made for a goddess. She was wearing knee high black combat boots, fishnets covering her legs with some kind of black body armor that covered her body except and her well-endowed chest if only barely. Her shoulders which had some kind of shoulder pads made of Kevlar with what looked like black arm guards attached to them, a choker covering her entire neck and a black domino mask on her face. (Basically her Injustice appearance but with a mask on)

For a moment Bruce was reminded of Natasha with the way this woman walked and carried herself. Oliver on the other hand seemed more annoyed then enchanted by her

"Why are you down here? I have this under control!" Green Arrow snapped

The woman gave him a glare "No you don't, so fuck off back upstairs and let me handle it" her voice sounded off, electronic-ish almost, Bruce figured she had some kind of voice distorter in her choker so people wouldn't possibly recognize her voice.

Green Arrow did not seemed deterred however "This man is too dangerous for-"

The blonde hair woman however interrupted him with a steely glare "Finish that sentence and I'll ram my steel toed military grade combat boots up your ass. In case you haven't noticed lately, but I'm the better fighter and more than capable of handling myself. Now beat it"

Green Arrow looked like he wanted to argue but relented "Fine…"

Bruce and the woman both watched the green archer walk to and up the stairs. The blonde than took a chair nearby from a table with monitors on it and sat across from Bruce and crossed her legs at the knees. They were both silent as they observed each other before the woman smiled

"Sorry about that. We're still training him to understand that being a brooding asshole is not the way to go. Hell Batman is more civil then him. I'm Black Canary by the way." Dinah said

Bruce swallowed a lump that was in his throat as he stared at the woman before him. Contrary to what most people think, Bruce and by proxy the Hulk weren't always set on Betty Ross and to an even greater extent Caiera. They have or more often in Bruce's case taken to observing some of the other women that they've worked with over the years like Spider-woman, Ms. Later Captain Marvel and Namora to name a few.

"Uh… I'm Robert Banner, but most people call me Bruce" Banner said in a nervous tone as the woman chuckled

"I know, but I was wondering if you could explain why you don't seem to exist by any chance? Because the earliest known photo, video or appearance was several weeks ago in some small town train station out in the Russian tundra" Black Canary asked

Bruce coughed a little as he got slightly nervous about the question. He knew at some point people were going to find out, he just didn't think it'd be that quick. But he decided to go with the truth regardless, after all what was the worst that could happen.

"Would you believe me if I said I was from an alternate Earth?" Bruce said catching the Black Canary off guard if the widening of her eyes which he absently noticed were blue

"Hum, I would say that's kind of hard to believe" she said with an uncertain voice

Bruce couldn't stop the snort of amusement "Oh so that's unbelievable but people like Superman who's an alien from another planet lives here, Wonder Woman is an amazon from an mythical island and there's a guy in Central city that can break the sound barrier by running aren't?"

Black Canary opened her mouth for a retort but closed it as she mulled over what he said before shrugging "… Fair enough. So Mr. Banner who's from an alternate earth… you got a woman waiting for you back home?" she asked in a flirtatious smile getting a blush out of Bruce

…Meanwhile with the rest of Team Arrow…

"Did. She. Just. Ask. That?" Oliver said in a barely restrained voice of anger with both of his fists balled to the point his knuckles were white.

Laurel looked shocked at the sight of Dinah flirting with such a dangerous man while Thea and Sara both high fived each other.

Diggle chuckled "Girl's got game" which caused Roy to snicker causing Oliver to glare at them both

Felicity on the other hand was staring at the screen in shock "A-a-alternate E-earth? ... OH MY GOD! DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?" she yelled surprising everyone by her outburst which caused her to blush in embarrassment

Roy looked a little confused "Uhh… no?"

Felicity rolled her eyes "It means that the theory of a multiverse and possibly the Omni-verse may be correct and that every decision that we've made…" she began to trail on and on and using big words and explanations that caused the assembled people to look at her with blank expressions which she seemed oblivious to. She droned on for another minute before a beeping sound was heard that caused her to stop, much to the relief of her coworkers.

Oliver checked his phone and saw the I.D. "Waller…"

"Oh great, what's she want now?" Sara said with disdain in her voice

"Let's find out" Oliver said as he answered "What is it Waller?"

"Ah, Mr. Queen I was wondering if you could tell me why the subject of interest is in your 'lair' and not being handed over to me like we agreed?" Waller asked in a calm yet accusatory tone

Oliver's tightening grip on the phone nearly crushed it "He was in danger and I needed to get him somewhere safe so as to ensure he doesn't get… too angry"

"That isn't your call to make Queen" Waller said in a voice with a tint of anger

Oliver looked at the group of people he's come to trust over the years he's been Green Arrow and then at the screen where Dinah and Bruce were still talking for a moment "Well… it is now" before he hung up on her

"You sure that was wise Oliver?" Diggle asked with concern at what his friend as more or less done. Told Waller to fuck off.

"Never liked her to begin with anyway, besides do you want to be the ones who have to break the news to Dinah that her new boyfriend may or may not be sliced open by ARGUS in some attempt to recreate more of him?" Oliver said as he gestured to the screen of Dinah laughing at something Bruce said

"Hmm good point, she might turn green and huge too" Roy said as he tapped his chin in thought before saying "She'd make green look goooood" before Thea glared at him and promptly smacked him in the back of the head

Oliver smirked at what his sister did to Roy "Well Roy how ab-"

Before he could finish his sentence a red blur appeared in the room and startled everyone present except Oliver who merely turned to the figure with a surprised look before saying "Barry… can we help you?"

The figure named Barry was Barry Allen aka the Flash who was the fastest man alive, well fastest human because there is a being said to be a being who serve's Darkseid that's known as… never mind you'll see later in the story.

Barry looked a little bit out of breath "Guys… 'pant' 'pant'… You would not believe what just happened"

Felicity smirked on the other hand "Trust me Barry, I don't think you can top what we just discovered. A man from another universe" she said with a triumphed grin

Barry just gave her a interested look "Really another one?... Huh must be more common than I thought" Barry said as he took a glass of water from Thea who noticing his fatigue went and fetched him something to drink

"Wait… you're not shocked?" Felicity said in surprise

Barry chugged his water before saying "Nah this will be like the third or fourth time"

"What will be the 'third or fourth time'?" Dinah asked as she came from down stairs

Catching everyone's attention with Oliver voicing everyone's thoughts minus Barry who was unaware of what was exactly going on "Dinah why are you up here and not with Bruce?"

Dinah frowned a little as if unsure "Bruce said that someone else just appeared and told me he was with you guys so I decided to see what was happening"

The statement caught most of the people by surprise.

"Wait he knows where up here? Like who we are and everything?" Roy asked

Dinah shook her head "No… he said it's more like he 'sensed' someone else appear really fast so I told him I'll see what's happening and come back in a sec"

"Aww, hoping to have another moment, maybe see if he's as big normal as he is green?" Sara teased her older sister "If not I don't mind going for a ride-"

The glare that Dinah gave her younger sister would have made Batman proud "Off. Limits." She said with her teeth clenched which earned a wicked smirk form her sister and an eye roll from the oldest at their typical antics

"Umm, can I tell you guys what's happened now?" Barry asked as he raised his hand slightly

Oliver breathed out of his noise "Yes Barry tell us what's so important that you ran nearly 600 miles to tell us"

Barry smiled "I fought an alien" he said with a confident tone gaining shocked looks from everyone present "Pretty cool huh?"

* * *

And scene.

So yeah Bruce as unknowingly met Dinah as Black Canary, Oliver told Waller to screw off which will come back to bite him and Bruce later on, after the whole Darkseid invasion which will begin very soon if the little teaser I had at the end is any indication like two more chapters or so. However the whole forming of the Justice League which will be based off of the animated movie Justice League War will have some differences in it, such as more than the seven heroes and Hulk making it, like an extra 4 will be there as well.

So next chapter will be the Flash meeting Bruce Banner and the two and Oliver doing a team up to stop another alien threat happening this time in Star City.

And if people are wondering about the whole scene with Black Canary and Green Arrow, my version is a bit of mix between the tv show Arrow and comics Green Arrow, Oliver will be slowly becoming more like his comic version as the story goes on, but right now he's more like the tv show Arrow in the fact he's kind of an ass at the moment, and let's face it, the Dinah Lance comic book version would not deal with his bullshit.

And the whole Bruce sensing the Flash, in the comics Hulk has this ability of homing in on certain places or people if he concentrates and he and Bruce have gotten it to the point they can 'sense' others since Bruce incorporated a little of the skills he's learned to detect when he's being watched, it's not full proof and has some limitations which will be explained next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 to my Hulk story as we now begin to enter the stages for the coming of Darkseid and a few of his followers along the way. Seriously why didn't he bring some of his more dangerous troops with him during his invasion in the movie like the furies, his son Kalibak or his most dangerous assassin and greatest weapon Steppenwolf and Death Racer respectively? I mean yeah most of them showed up in the story in the comics but they were on Apokalips most of the time.

Also I found out just how popular my story is for the Avengers/Justice League Crossover for comics is. 6th place in terms of favorites and 5th place in terms of follows! So that's good for me.

Anyway back to the story which we see Bruce Banner help Team Arrow and the Flash find the alien threat in Star City.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC character mentioned, seen, or used in this story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Prelude to war …

Bruce was currently sitting in a chair as Black Canary has left to investigate the 'other person' he sensed appear. This has been a thing he's been working on for a while now since he and the Hulk have discovered that if they concentrate hard enough without any real interruptions they can sense other people, at least if they've met them before to some degree, he even once found the Abomination and Betty with this power. Turns out that channeling a bit of the dark magic energy he gained a few years back can give some of his senses rather unique abilities. Still the exact range of this ability is incredibly limited from what they've tested when it comes to looking for people, the farthest was only 300 miles until things got changeling, locations not so hard oddly enough.

As Bruce was looking around the lair some more the Hulk decided to finally speak up.

' **HULK HUNGRY STILL'** Hulk said in an aggravated voice

' _Yeah I know big guy, so am I'_ Bruce responded as he stood up and began to walk around the place seeing as his 'host' and the attractive blonde haven't returned yet.

After looking at the display case of what looked like a spare suit for the Green Arrow and a few variants of it, two of which looked red and a white version of Black Canary's outfit and another one that looked more conservative he heard several pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs.

' **BLONDE GIRL AND GREEN MAN BACK. HULK WANT'S TO SMASH GREEN MAN'** Hulk stated

"No arguments here…" Bruce said as Green Arrow and Black Canary appeared

"Who are you talking to…?" Black Canary asked with a confused voice as she looked around the area for another person

"Sorry, sometimes… the other Guy has something to say" Bruce said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"The other guy, as in the thing you turn into?" Green Arrow asked

Bruce heard the Hulk growl inside of his mind before he appeared behind the unawares duo and glared at the green hooded archer. Bruce couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"He really doesn't like it when you call him a 'thing'" Banner replied

"Ignore him" Black Canary said as she walked closer to Banner before continuing "We actually might need your help on something, if you're interested that is"

Bruce raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you need me to do?"

As Black Canary was about to answer Green Arrow beat her to the punch "A friend of ours just fought an alien that was trying to place some kind of device in his city. When he came here to tell us and more or less brag about it, our police scanners picked up an unknown individual matching the description of the alien encountered earlier. We were hoping to see if you might recognize this thing as they might also exists in your world."

Bruce thought about the request as he weighed the pros and cons of working with these people or more specifically the Green Arrow. While the man personality wise is a dick, he isn't the worst person he's had to work with before. Bruce and Hulk doubt anyone can surpass Tony Stark and General Ross aka the Red Hulk in the asshole department.

After about a minute of silence Bruce nodded in agreement "Fine, but I'd like to know whom I'm working with."

Green Arrow didn't seem too happy about that and Black Canary looked unsure as well. Bruce noticed this and decided to alter the request slightly

"You don't have to give out any other names of people you work with if that's an issue just yours, hell it can be a nickname." Bruce said as he crossed his arms and looked at the two heroes before him.

Black Canary looked at Bruce with a thoughtful expression before clicking something on the side of her choker and removing her mask to reveal the face of Dinah Lance. The action caught her teammate by surprised while Bruce was just surprised that the woman he's been talking to was the one he met earlier at a bar.

"Dinah Lance.." said woman extended her hand out for Bruce to shake which he did with some hesitance as he was still a little surprised by her reveal. Green Arrow looked at the two for a second before signing and pulling down his hood and taking his mask off to reveal that he was Oliver Queen.

Bruce looked at the archer with a raised eyebrow "Well… at least I now know why you don't like me. How's the hand by the way?"

Just then a red blur zoomed into the room and stopped in front of Bruce who was slightly shocked at the speed of which he was approached. The action caused the Hulk to come to the forefront of Bruce's mind in the event this speedster tries something. The action caused Bruce to wince slightly before he refocused his gaze on the person in front of him.

"Hi, I'm the Flash Fastest Man Alive" The Flash introduced himself and held his hand out for Bruce to shake.

Bruce looked at the brightly colored man before him and the hand extended towards him. Shrugging Bruce shook the man's hand and said "Robert Banner, but most people call me Bruce"

"So, you're the guy who's from another world? How's this one treating you so far?" Flash asked as he and Bruce stopped shaking hands

"Well, it's a lot more… peaceful in comparison" Bruce said as he placed his hands in his pockets

"How so?" Flash asked with curiosity

Bruce was going to answer when he and the Flash heard a man clear his throat. Turning to the source they saw it was Oliver who was looking at them with annoyance and Dinah who was smiling at the scene of Bruce and the Flash buddying each other up while ignoring Oliver.

"If you're both done we have several aliens outside running around in my city" Oliver said as he made his way to a case that housed more of his more advance arrows.

"I'm sorry but last time I checked this city was in the United States of America, so technically it doesn't belong to you, more like the state of California if anything." Bruce replied which earned a chuckle from the Flash

"He's got you there, and why do all of the heroes I meet keep saying 'my city' or 'you're not welcomed here'? Free country, I go where and do what I want" The Flash said with his arms crossed and an expression of mock outrage on his face.

"Pride boys, it's always pride" Dinah said as she went over to a locker and pulled out a black leather jacket to wear.

"Police reports put Flash's alien near the glades before they lost it, we're check there first." Oliver said as he returned with his mask on and hood up signaling that he was in Green Arrow mode. He grabbed his customized bow and placed it on his back with his quiver of arrows that looked more stock than his usual ones. "Flash did the alien attack you first or did you attack them first?"

"Hey just because it was an alien doesn't mean I attacked first! I stopped a few meters away, got his attention and said I mean no harm and just growls before spitting fire at me and started flying away. I followed him thinking I may have startled him but then I saw him place some kind of weird device on a wall and when I asked him about it again… he blew up. Barely got away in time. After that I grabbed the thing he was protecting and what's left of his body ran to the S.T.A.R. lab headquarters in Metropolis, dropped them off told the guys there what I'm telling you then ran here" Flash said as he finished his story of his first encounter.

"Do the egg heads at S.T.A.R. labs know anything?" Oliver asked which got a nonverbal no from the scarlet speedster

"Hmm, this alien was likely was on a mission and hoped to take you out so as to either prevent you from reporting its actions or it outlived its purpose. And if more are now being reported I think I know what they have been doing" Bruce said as he thought about the different races he's encountered over the years back in his world and how they would operate.

Oliver looked towards the man "And that would be…"

Bruce looked at the three before him and in a grim tone said "There preparing to invade this world." A seeing the shocked expressions he decided to elaborate "They send in small numbers of advance troops to scout out the resistance they will encounter when the main force arrives, place devices that are either teleporters or bombs that serve as way for the aliens to plan out and direct there forces and try to take a few of the 'possible threats' out while they're at it. Trust me, this has happened before on my world" Bruce said as he thought back to the Skrulls and Chitauri and how they tried and nearly succeed in invading Earth.

"So… like War of the Worlds?" Dinah asked in slight fear at what might be coming after seeing that movie with her sisters several times before

"If these guys are anything like some of the races I've encountered before, then no not like War of the Worlds" Bruce said with a thoughtful look on his face. The three let out a sigh of relief thinking he meant it wouldn't be that horrible. Until he continued his train of thought…

"It'll be more like the Holocaust if anything, and that's if the aliens are merciful" Bruce said as he looked at the two meta humans and emerald archer

Green Arrow and Flash both went pale while Dinah looked like she was about to faint. Sure they've encountered some bad and twisted people in their time as heroes but this, this was on a whole other level of bad.

"So we really need to find these guys and quick, right" Flash said as he began to pace back in forth "And here I thought meeting aliens would be like E.T.!"

"Shouldn't we warn the government or something?" Dinah asked as she looked at the three men in front of her

"Dinah, the government won't do jack until these things are knocking on our front door and that's assuming they believe us anyway. They'd probably rely on 'Superman' to save us." Oliver said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration

"He won't be able to, at least not alone. Whoever these guys are, they wouldn't be invading this planet with someone like Superman here if they didn't have something or someone that could deal with him" Bruce said

' **HULK SMASH SPACE MEN'** Hulk said from within Bruce's mind who began to actively listen to the conversation when he heard that an invasion was coming.

' _It's not he space men I'm worried about big guy. It's the space MAN or WOMAN who's in charge that I'm worried about'_ Bruce said as he and the three other people in the room heard someone running down the stairs. The person running turned out to be… Thea Queen

"Guys Felicity found the alien Barry was talking about" she said in a rush as she looked at the four people

"Hey uh Thea, can you yell my name a little louder. I don't think Gotham I heard you" The Flash or now Barry said in a slightly annoyed tone

The comment got a blush out of Oliver's sister who realized that she just said Flash's secret identity to a guy that they don't even really know "Oops… sorry Barry"

Barry grunted before looking back at Bruce before offering his hand out again "Barry Allen…"

Bruce smiled before taking the hand "Hulk…"

Green Arrow made his wat to what looked like a highly advance Ducati with Dinah following him. "Were is the alien now?" Oliver asked as he got on his motorcycle and stared it up with Dinah getting on behind him.

"Just sighted over by the docks" Thea said as Oliver revved the engine and took off with Dinah holding on.

Bruce watched them leave before turning his attention to the other hero and Thea "Thea, can you help me get outside? I don't think anyone will appreciate me changing in here"

Thea looked at him for a second in confusion before realizing what he wanted "Oh, uh yeah follow me" she turned and made her way up the stairs with Bruce and Barry following close behind.

Bruce and Berry found themselves several minutes later outside with the rest of team Arrow watching from a close distance.

"So… what can you do exactly?" Barry asked as he looked at the slightly shorter man before him

Bruce smirked and said "This…" before his skin turned green, his body grew and expanded and in the span of a few seconds turned into the Strongest one there is… Hulk.

Barry's eyes widen as he looked at the 10 ft behemoth before him. "Whoa… that's awesome" He said in awe as he looked the heavily muscled being

The assembled crowd were also in shock and awe. Roy was looking at the Hulk with awe while Diggle, Thea, and Laurel stared in shock at just how intimidating the Hulk was in person. Felicity and Palmer were looking at the Hulk in intrigue as they tried to figure out just how Bruce could do this. Sara on the other hand was a bit more… vocal in her opinion.

"Damn… Dinah gets to go for ride on that beast? Lucky bitch" Sara said in mock disappointment as the White Canary observed the large man which earned her an incredulous look form Laurel

"Seriously?" the oldest Lance sister said to the youngest which earned her a shrug in return

" **WHERE SPACE MAN AT?"** Hulk asked in his deep voice that seemed to cause the air to vibrate

Felicity answered "The docks… that way" she pointed west to where Oliver and Dinah were already heading towards

The Hulk looked in the same direction before nodding and started off with a short run before launching himself into the air and sailing out of sight.

"Man… I actually feel bad for E.T. now" Barry said as he slipped his cowl back on and raced off after the leaping green giant.

The group of people were looking in the direction that the Flash and Hulk went before Roy spoke up "Hmm… I'm going to go see if the fight will be on the news or not" He turned to walk back into the Verdant with the rest of team Arrow following close behind.

* * *

And scene.

So Bruce and Barry met and seemed to have hit it off pretty well. In later chapters preferably after the whole Darkseid Invasion I'll have Bruce set up shop with the guys in Central City. I just feel like they would get along pretty well and since I'm going to be bringing more villains and a few heroes from the Marvel universe further down the line and with them having the most experienced in alternate Earths I thought it'd fit. Can you imagine Cisco's reaction when he meets Hulk for the first time? It'll be hilarious.

So vote is still going out on which Marvel villain will appear first between King Hyperion and Apocalypse.

Apocalypse currently has one vote so far. Leave a choice in the review section on who you want to appear first.


	10. Chapter 10

So we enter the beginning stages of Darksied's invasion of Earth. Hulk, Flash, GW, and BC won't meet the rest of the Future Justice League until the next chapter when the invasion really begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC character mentioned or used in this story.

* * *

Chapter 10: Meeting up and fighting it out…

Star City Docks 2:22 AM July 14th

Green Arrow and Black Canary didn't have too much trouble finding the alien based on Barry's description and the fact it didn't seem to be bothering so much for stealth at the moment which was alarming to both of them as they both realized that the invasion is likely soon and the scouts are now rushing to get everything ready. After finding it trying to place some kind of device on a wall Arrow shot an explosive arrow at the box which slightly wounded the alien who in turn started fleeing with the two vigilantes in pursuit and struggling to keep up even on the Ducati.

"CANT THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?" Black Canary yelled over the roar of the bike's engine and the wind.

"I'M GIVING IT EVRYTHING IT HAS!" Green Arrow yelled back as he sped past numerous cars while trying to keep the flying golden armored alien in sight.

Green Arrow and Black Canary have been following the unknown alien for almost 12 city blocks before they finally got their break.

A large green figure landed not too far ahead of the two vigilantes before leaping towards the flying golden alien and latching on and causing both to fall into an empty looking park with a small jungle gym and pond not too far away. The impact they two made created a small crater and caused the entire pond to ripple and startling a small group of geese who flew off in fright.

"SHIT!" Oliver yelled as he applied the brakes to his custom bike to keep from speeding past the now partially destroyed park "… Was that Bruce?"

Black Canary hopped of the bike along with Arrow and made their way towards the crater that was made by the falling alien and presumably Banner.

"I think it might have been…" Canary trailed off as a red blur appeared next to her

"Whoa! Did you guys just see that?! He just leapt into the air and body slammed that thing into the ground!" The Flash said as he still had bits of electricity sparking around him

"Flash, was that Banner?" Green Arrow asked as he notched an explosive arrow and aimed it towards the crater.

"What? Oh yeah that was Hulk. Man for such a big guy he can really move when he has to" The fastest man alive said before the three vigilantes saw a golden figure flung from the crater and into the jungle gym

(BANG) (CRASH)!

The sound of foreign metal hitting the play set made an eerie ringing sound in the small park. The golden alien stood up with a large fist looking impression in its chest beneath what looked like the Greek symbol omega, that seemed to have caused it some major pain as what looked like fire and what passes for blood to the alien slowly dripped out of its razor sharp teeth filled mouth.

It stood at a little over 6'4' and had its eyes covered by what looked like a golden visor. Its skin had odd bluish green markings on it and bits of electricity sparking around its damaged armor. The alien saw the three small people staring at it and let out a hiss

"FOR DARKSEID!" the alien yelled out before leaping towards the green, red and black clad heroes

Green Arrow aimed for the open mouth and shot his high ex arrow just as the alien covered half the distance. The arrow struck the open maw of the golden alien just as what looked like fire was coming out and caused a large and violent fiery explosion causing Flash to create a small whirlwind to snuff out the flames before it could spread.

At that moment a large green figure emerged from the crater and approached the three heroes. Green Arrow and Black Canary were both taken back on just how massive and powerful the Hulk looked in person. Seeing him in a slightly blurred video was one thing but in real life it was something else entirely.

' _And Waller thinks she might be able to contain this guy?'_ Oliver thought with dread at trying to restrain this emerald behemoth.

The Hulk looked towards the charred remains of the alien before pounding his chest and letting out a short roar of triumph.

"Damn, and here I thought Slade was terrifying" Green Arrow said aloud as he placed his bow on his back and tried to appear as non-threatening as possible.

"I know isn't he awesome! I can't wait to tell the guys back home about this" Flash said as he zoomed over to Hulk and held out his hand in a high five motion "Give me five big guy!"

The Hulk looked at his hand then Flash's before slowly raising it and tapping the scarlet speedster's as gently as possible "HULK DO GOOD?"

"Hell yeah you did!" Flash said before slowly shaking his hand since it felt like he just slapped the Terminator.

Black Canary made her way over to the ten foot tall emerald mass of muscle and smiled "Me and Arrow could barely keep up with that thing, nice work" she then gave a light slap on the Hulk's forearm who grunted in reply

Green Arrow made his way to what was left of the dead alien to see if he could find anything of salvage that could possibly help him and his allies. Before he could get a proper look a bright green light lit up the whole area catching him and the other three by surprise.

"Wow and here I thought I was green" came the voice that created the green light.

Oliver groaned in annoyance as he recognized the voice to possibly his least favorite fellow green colored hero… Green Lantern aka Hal Jordan.

Green Lantern was so much as a super hero name but more of the name of an interstellar 'cop' who along with several thousand others keep watch over sectors of space under the protection of the 'Guardians of Oa'. They are given highly advance rings with almost unnatural abilities that allow Green Lanterns to use 'Will Power' to fight against injustice, crime, evil and all of that jazz.

There was more to it but Oliver drowned out Hal's boasting after the first few sentences as he went on about hot alien women and other trivial things that the emerald archer could care less about at the time.

"…Hal how nice to see you again" Oliver said while trying to keep 'some' annoyance out of his voice and failing.

The glowing green space cop with a domino mask looked towards Green Arrow and smiled "Olly my favorite little green archer how's it hanging?"

As Hal landed he saw Black Canary who had removed her coat because of the heat in the causing the man to adopt a 'charming smile' and approached the blonde bombshell with a hint of swagger

"Hello cutie my name is Green –"

Black Canary had interrupted the glowing man "I already have my eyes on someone and they pull green off a lot better than you can"

Lantern's eyes widened at being rejected so quickly "W-what? Who?"

Hal heard a deep grunt behind him as he saw that the area around him seemed a bit darker and that he was now in something's shadow. He turned around and saw something that nearly gave him a heart attack. The figure was green and wearing purple pants and was heavily muscled and staring down Lantern as if he was the bane of its existence.

"…"

"… Wow you are really, really, tall"

The green giant narrowed his eyes before looking to the blonde he was trying to flirt with **"HULK SMASH GLOW STICK MAN?"**

Hal felt his bones vibrate at how deep the green guy's voice was and he felt his heart skip a beat at the 'Smash glow stick man'.

"No big guy but if he doesn't behave you can sit on him" Black Canary said as she walked around the still frozen Green Lantern and leaned against the Hulk "Sorry hun but like I said, I already have my eyes set on someone…"

"No that's fine that's totally alright!" Green Lantern said quickly as he realized that Canary was referring to the mountain of muscle in front of him.

Green Arrow and Flash were watching the scene and both couldn't help but laugh at Jordan having a miniature heart attack because of the terrifying 10 ft plus figure in front of him.

"What's wrong Hal? I thought you once said that you're the most powerful man on Earth?" Flash said as he struggled not to laugh too loud.

That comment seemed to anger the Hulk as he let out a deep growl at the now shaking Hal Jordan who looked towards the Flash with a mix of anger and fear

"Barry! Shut. Up!"

Dinah chuckled before saying "Hulk can you be a dear and fill that hole up so no kids fall in it later please"

The Hulk looked towards the hole he made when he and the golden alien landed in it. Seeing how close it was to the play set hulk went about filling it back up while Canary made her way to the three other men.

"Alright Hal what do you want?" Oliver asked as he folded his arms and looked at the slightly more put together Green Lantern now that the Hulk was further away.

"I found some unknown alien trying to plant something over in Coast City but it blew up before I could stop it. So I took it's fancy looking box after being unable to find anything else and was planning on heading over to Metropolis to see if Superman would know anything" Hal said as he crossed his arms and had the alien device that also matched Barry's description float next to him in a green ball of energy.

Flash spoke up next while looking at the alien device that appeared to be made out of the same metal as the armor on the alien and had a red button in the center "Why would you think Superman would know anything?"

"He's an alien and he has access to tech that might know what these things are because my Ring's got nothing on them. I may be Green Lantern of sector 2184 but I'm not that far up the food chain to know what's possibly classified info… no matter how much I want to be" Hal responded

Flash nodded at the answer before Oliver asked his own "And why did you come here first?"

"I was passing by when my Ring picked up police chatter talking about an alien matching the description of the one I met earlier and decided to try and capture this one to see if he might know anything until you guys and your friend over there blew him up" Green Lantern gestured to Oliver's bow and the approaching Hulk.

"So what do we do now?" Black Canary asked the assembled group of men while the Hulk stood behind her and towered over everyone by a good four feet.

"Well I'm still heading to Metropolis to see if Superman has anything on these guys or not" Lantern said as a green aura encircled him as he and the alien device where about to leave

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" Flash asked

Hal held up his Ringed hand "Then I'll make him if I have to. I'm not going to let him endanger the planet and possibly this whole sector because he feels entitled to some kind of mysterious alien tech"

Oliver pinched the bridge of his noise "I'll come too but mainly to keep you from doing something stupid"

Flash nodded in agreement "Same, beside I want to see if the guys at S.T.A.R. labs have found anything yet on what I brought them"

Hal looked towards Black Canary and Hulk "You two want to come too?"

Black Canary tapped her chin for a moment before shrugging "Might as well"

" **HULK SMASH BLUE CAPE MAN IF BLUE CAPE MAN WITH SHINY ALEINS!"** Hulk stated as he cracked his knuckles together that made a thunderous sound when they cracked.

"Something tells me that I don't want to be on his bad side" Hal said as he made a platform for him and the heroes who couldn't fly. The Hulk looked hesitant to step on and turned to Green Lantern

" **DROP HULK AND HULK'S FRIENDS… HULK DROPS YOU"** Hulk said in a rather dark voice that took everyone in the crowd by surprise.

Lantern paled and nodded vigorously and reinforced the platform just to be safe… and added hand rails

"Don't worry I'm sure he was just kidding…" Flash said even though he had to admit that the Hulk had a pretty dark tone in his deep voice

"Let's just get going…" Hal said as he rose into the air with the platform and alien device right next to him and headed for Metropolis.

The flight to Metropolis didn't take long for the three green heroes, scarlet speedster and the black clad martial artist. While Black Canary was looking down at the 'City of Tomorrow' she saw something jumping across the rooftops.

"Guys I see someone running around on the rooftops down there" Black Canary pointed down to the dark looking figure

Flash stood next to her and used a pair of built in binoculars to zoom in on the figure "… Okay let's see who we have down there… Oh it's Batman cool!"

"Batman? What's he doing in Metropolis?" Green Lantern asked as he began his decent to the slowing figure who seemed to have spot the approaching Green Lantern and his group.

"Probably the same reason we are Hal" Oliver said as he drew his bow and an arrow, just incase

The Hulk not like the speed they were going decided to meet them there. He made his way to the edge and without stopping fell off the platform much to the surprise of the others

"He jumped I didn't drop him!" Hal shouted

The Hulk fell almost eighty feet and landed on the building that the figure revealed to be Batman was causing the entire 200 foot tall apartment to shake slightly.

Hulk stood up and looked around the almost empty rooftop before setting his sights on Batman who had several batarangs out and was in a crouching position. Hulk growled at Batman's threatening posture which caused the man to tense up even more.

"No Hulk Batman good… kind of" Black Canary said as the rest of the group landed on the rooftop. She quickly hopped off the fading green platform of will power and wandered over to Hulk "Hulk Batman is good, no punching"

Hulk looked at Canary before dropping his stance but gave Batman another growl in warning.

Green Arrow stood next to Batman "You're welcome by the way for saving you from ending up a bloody stain on the ground by the way under no circumstances make him any angrier then he already is, trust me"

Batman looked towards Green Arrow with a blank face but keeping in mind Arrow's advice in regarding the large green figure of muscle not too far away. "What are you all doing here?"

"Same reason you're here" Green Lantern said as he folded his arms and observed the Gotham Vigilante with the strange alien device in a glowing orb next to him "So what can you do besides dressing up like you're on your way to a comic-con convention?"

"Lantern behave" Flash scolded his friend before appearing in front of Batman in the blink of an eye "Hi I'm Flash by the way, fastest man alive!"

It took all of Batman's training and will power not to flinch when the Flash appeared in front of him "…"

Flash frowned at seeing that Batman wasn't responding "Oh well that's okay. So you here about aliens attacking your city and are here to see if Superman knows?"

Batman responded then "Yes, I take it others have appeared in your cities as well?"

Black Canary nodded "Yep, we're facing down an alien invasion that will make the War of the Worlds look like a back yard water balloon fight in comparison"

Batman nodded at the information he received before looking towards Green Arrow "Anything else?"

Green Arrow thought about it before answering "They might have something that can take Superman or someone. They wouldn't bother with this planet unless they were certain they could deal with him"

Batman frowned "That's not encouraging. Superman's power levels are quite… unsettling as it is"

"Yeah but we got something I doubt the golden cousins of the Predator will be prepared for" Flash said as he gestured to the Hulk who was looking around the city with curiosity

Batman studied the large man not 12 feet from him "Him?"

Green Arrow threw his two cents in "Trust me, he's a lot stronger than he looks… tougher too"

Hulk all of sudden let out a growl that caught the attention of the other heroes who looked in the direction that Hulk was staring and saw two figures flying. One looked male and had a cape and chasing the other one who was larger and had wings.

"That must be Superman and it looks like he's chasing one of the aliens" Black Canary said as she struggled to see what was happening.

"Should we help?" Flash said before Green Lantern took off "Wait! Lantern…. Crap"

"Is he always like this?" Batman asked as he saw Green Lantern take off after Superman and the alien

"No, he's usually worse, let's go get him before he does something dumber than usual" Arrow said before he shot a trip line to a nearby building and swinging off after the flying metas followed quickly by Batman who used some sort of grappling device

Flash, Black Canary and Hulk remained standing on the roof top watching everyone take off.

"It's at times like these where I question if I should get a jet pack at least. I mean running really fast is great and all but sometimes flying seems so fun. It would also help with some of the guys I have to face on a regular basis" Barry said before looking towards Black Canary "Need a lift?"

Black Canary smirked "Nah I have my own right big guy?"

Hulk looked towards the blonde woman before grabbing her and Flash and leaping after the heroes

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS AWESOME" Flash yelled as he held on to the Hulk

"I CAN DEFINETLY GET USE TO THIS!" Black Canary shouted back as the Hulk jumped across buildings to keep up with the rest of the group.

After almost a minute they landed in what looked like some kind of construction site with Batman and Green Arrow in a green box.

"Uhh where's Superman and Lantern?" Flash asked as he looked towards the building that had what looked like green flashes of light, explosions and red lasers going off inside

"Where do ya think?" Green Arrow growled out as he punched the wall just as Green Lantern came shooting out right through the green construct and into Hulk who were both sent flying into a nearby tanker attached to a semi that blew up.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)!

Black Canary and Flash both ducked in cover when Lantern came soaring towards them while Batman and Green Arrow were freed. Batman saw the alien device that Green Lantern dropped and picked it up while Green Arrow picked up his bow and drew an arrow and looked around the area for hostiles.

Before anyone could move a red and blue blur knocked Green Arrow out of the way and pinned Batman to a nearby brick wall.

The figure was 6'3' to Batman's 6'2' and had a red cape with a black stylized 'S' on it. The figure also had red boots and was wearing a blue suit that covered the entire man's body with a red S on the chest in what looked like a shield shape with a yellow background.

Batman had the wind knocked out of him and felt someone grab the front on his cape. He looked up to see it was Superman himself!

"So, what can you do?" Superman asked with a smirk as he held Batman's cape

Batman used a batarang to cut part of the cape being held and rolled away past Superman who was watching with an amused smirk.

Green Arrow who recovered saw his chance and shot a flash bang arrow at Superman just as Batman threw several smoke grenades around Superman.

The two met and created a smoky blinding flash just as Arrow and Batman met behind a piece of what was once part of a building. Batman looked over towards the smoke cloud while Arrow notched another arrow this time with high ex.

"Think that will slow him down?" the emerald archer asked

Batman simply shook his head before Superman spoke up "I can still see you both"

A shadow was seen flying towards Arrow and Batman's position before zooming in front of them faster than they would prefer. Batman immediately shot off a bat claw towards a nearby ledge to gain some distance while Green Arrow rolled away and tried to find a place where he can better take aim at Superman.

Superman quickly used his super speed to knock Arrow down and quickly zoomed over and caught the flying grappling hook before it could get far much to Batman's surprise if the widening of his cowls lenses were any indication.

Superman smirked at Batman and crushed the grappling hook and floated towards the vigilante

"The creature I was fighting earlier had one of those boxes you have their"

Batman threw several batarangs at Superman as he vaulted over the small wall of building materials.

Superman simply knocked several of the batarangs away and caught the final one with his pointer finger and thumb. Before he could say anything it started beeping catching his attention. The beeping increased before exploding allowing Batman to use this opportunity to shoot off another bat claw to get some distance between him and the super powered alien until he could come up with a plan.

Superman walked out of the explosion with no harm "He blew up, so I'll ask you"

Superman's eyes turned red before he shot off his heat vision at the viewpoint that Batman just landed on causing him to fall. Batman rolled with the landing and came up with a Taser in hand and shot it at Superman. Superman looked unimpressed with what Batman did and simply pulled the taser off before he resumed his approach.

Before he could get far however a red blur zoomed by and nailed Superman in the face who was sent flying into a nearby wall of bricks and concrete.

The Flash then appeared next to Batman clutching his hand "Ouch! Maybe I should have used the hand that wasn't still sore from high fiving the Hulk earlier."

"Took you long enough. Where's Black Canary and Green Arrow?" Batman asked before he and Flash were forced to dodge twin beams of heat vision shot at them by an annoyed Superman.

"BC went to see if our big guy and Lantern are alright while Arrow finds a vantage point he can use" Flash said as he zig zagged past Superman's attack

Batman nodded in acceptance while he threw a device at Superman's feet that activated and emanated some kind of sonic attack. It seemed to have bother Superman slightly before he stepped on it and used his super speed to knock Flash away into a nearby concrete mixer before zooming towards Batman with his fist raised.

It took all of Batman's skill to dodge the punched the destroyed the wall behind him. Batman tried to back away but Superman appeared next to him and grabbed the alien device. Batman not letting go unleashed a kick to the alien's neck that to a regular man would have cracked his skull open or possibly break his neck.

Superman didn't even seem fazed before he used a palm attack to send Batman flying towards another brick wall. He heard something flying towards him and caught an arrow out of the air and tossed it back towards where the green archer likely was. Green Arrow seeing his ice arrow coming back at him cursed before jumping away from his hiding spot.

Batman meanwhile collided with the tall brick wall that was knocked over from the force of collision and knocking the wind out of Batman. Before he could collapse to the ground Superman grabbed him by the neck and lifted him several inches in the air.

"What are these boxes for?" the man of tomorrow demanded

Batman's response was a simple "Ugh"

Superman's eyes narrowed "Talk while you still can!"

Batman out of the corner of his eye saw something big and green emerge from the still flaming wreck of the truck and couldn't help but smirk "You made him angry"

Superman frowned at the answer before a roar nearly shattered his eardrums and caused him to wince in pain

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Superman looked towards the source and saw the Hulk looking towards him and Batman **"BLUE S MAN HURT HULKS FRIEND! HULK SMASH BLUE S MAN!"**

"Oh another 'strong guy'" Superman said with a roll of his eyes before tossing Batman away and dropping the alien box device

Hulk growled at how unafraid the blue man was of him and with his rage rising to dangerous levels Hulk charged with the intent of making the blue man eat his cape and then some.

Superman still had that smirk on his face as the Hulk closed in and raised his fist. Sadly Superman made the mistake of assuming that Hulk's hand would break or barely faze him… what he didn't expect was the punch to actual hurt and send him flying out of the construction site and into a nearby office building with enough force to shatter all of the windows for over 7 stories.

Hulk grinned at his accomplishment before turning to Batman who was picking up the alien device.

Batman noticed the large green man looking at him and turned to address him "While I appreciate the help, I think you just help escalate this entire situation"

Hulk grunted "THEN HULK SMASH S MAN UNTIL S MAN STOPS"

"I don't think this city will appreciate that, not that I could stop you even if I wanted…" Batman said before Superman landed before him and Hulk with an angry expression and what looked like a bruise on his face.

Batman couldn't help the small smile from forming as it looked like the pretty boy wasn't used to facing people on his level of strength or very well close to it

"That actually hurt…" Superman started off before Green Lantern appeared behind him

"Round two fly boy!" Green Lantern shouted before created numerous chains attached to large energy constructs of what looked like cement and they all slammed into Superman sending him into several walls and into a parked truck attached to an RV.

"On second thought, he's going to escalate this situation" Batman said as he and Hulk watched Superman getting attacked by Green Lantern. Batman turned to Hulk "Go and check on the rest while I try to stop these two"

Hulk looked unsure before looking towards Batman's left for several seconds and nodding and headed towards Flash looked to still be down with both Green Arrow and Black Canary heading to the same place.

Batman then looked back towards Superman who was now 'tied' up in green chains with Green Lantern hovering over him.

"Hmm maybe I should have kept the big guy close" Batman thought aloud

* * *

And scene.

So most of the league as 'met up superhero style' which in comic book reader talk means, they met and fought and next chapter will become allies.

So yeah we got a sneak peek at Hulk vs Superman which will come later and trust me the way it will happen will be a first and the fight will be brutal…

And most of the fight scene was from the one between Batman, Green Lantern, and Superman in Justice League War with some obvious differences.

Tune in next chapter as the last 5 members of my Justice League show up and the invasion officially begins with the first wave of Darksied's forces…


	11. Chapter 11

So here is the long awaited chapter eleven to my most popular story of Hulk in the DC universe. And from what I can tell it's quickly becoming the most popular story in the entire Avengers (comics) Justice League crossover stories.

Seriously this story has the most views, favs and followers out of all of my other stories! It's awesome!

So we pick up where the last chapter left off with Hulk and his allies having a misunderstanding with Superman. Thankfully Hulk resolved the situation by simply punching the man of steel into a nearby building.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters used, mentioned or seen in this story.

* * *

Chapter 11: Forget talking… SMASH!

Metropolis warehouse 2:39 AM July 14th

We now come to find our group of odd heroes in a small warehouse owned by the Daily Planet. The assembled group consisted of Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern of sector 2184, Dinah Lance aka Black Canary, Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow, Barry Allen aka The Flash, Bruce Wayne aka Batman, Clark Kent aka Superman and finally Bruce Banner aka Hulk.

They were all surrounding the alien device that Hal picked up earlier when he first encountered the hostile aliens and still yet has to find any information on it like what it is, who made it, where it's from, etc.

It was also said hero that spoke up first "I say we crack it open and see what's inside"

Hal was currently forming a green mallet and was raising his hand in preparation to smash it open.

Batman however quickly caught Lantern's arm with a firm grip and in even firmer voice said "Have you stopped and even think about what could happen if you try to destroy this thing without even knowing what it is?"

Green Lantern frowned "Uhh… we find out what it is?"

Oliver slapped his forehead at the answer as he began to see what Batman or Bruce Wayne has he found out from Superman or should he say Clark Kent not long after the 'brawl' they had at the construction site. Dinah wasn't too surprised to find out that Batman was Gotham's resident billionaire and Hulk didn't seem to care either way as he was still glaring at Superman who was returning an even stare to the giant green mountain of rage and muscle.

Batman decided to continue "This could very well be a bioweapon of some sort and if you open it out here it could spread like wildfire and there wouldn't be a damn thing modern science could do to stop it. And that's assuming it isn't some kind of bomb that could possibly wipe out half the Western Hemisphere in seconds!"

"Ohh… defiantly don't need that happening" Lantern said as he dispelled the mallet he was about to use on the strange box from another unknown alien world

Flash was currently using his high powered lenses to better observe the alien device "Hmm from what I can see there aren't any visible creases or seems that might let us open it. Assuming of course that there's even a way or that it can be open"

Superman frowned at the answer as he turned away from his staring contest with the Hulk "Why would these guys go through so much trouble for a piece of metal? If it is a bomb and these things do intend to invade why not detonate them now?"

Black Canary who was standing next to the Hulk decided to speak up "A friend of mine said that it's possible these are some kind of teleportation devices that will allow these things to bring in massive amounts of troops quickly and allow them to take out any threats quicker and more efficiently."

"And who was this friend?" Green Lantern asked with some doubt

Black Canary merely pointed her thumb to the hulking mass next to her who replied with a grunt **"PUNNY BANNER SMART. HULK SMASH SPACE MEN BEFORE"**

"So you've met these things before?" Batman questioned the green goliath who shook his head

"He's from an alternate Earth. There he's faced alien threats that were behind invasions that are similar to the one we might be facing at least in terms of how they operate" Green Arrow spoke up as he went to stand next to the Flash who was still studying the alien device.

"Well I have some guys over at STAR labs who are studying one I brought them earlier-" The Flash was unable to continue as the box all of a sudden began to beep loudly and arcs of energy were shooting out of it

Lantern seeing what might be happening quickly encased it in a green bubble and shot it to the far side of the warehouse just before it blasted the bubble apart and formed a circular gateway with a bright light forming inside and energy swirling about inside it and was creating a kind of breeze effect.

Oliver had an explosive arrow pointed at the gateway "You think they might want to talk this out instead?"

Before anyone could reply an alien in golden armor similar to the one encountered by the heroes earlier emerged… than another… then they started pouring out in droves all snarling and growling.

"No" Was all Batman said before throwing several explosive batarangs at the aliens who were all shouting 'For Darkseid!

Green Arrow began firing his arrows at the flying golden armored aliens with extreme accuracy while Superman and Green Lantern flew up to engage the invaders. Several of the golden aliens began to spit fire out at the heroes who couldn't fly forcing Flash to run and dodge them while also using his built up momentum to punch the aliens that have landed on the ground while Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow took cover behind Hulk who was trying to shield his comrades from the high intensity flames.

While Flash was zig zagging around the aliens and punching them with enough force with his built up momentum to dent their armor he heard his built in communicator go off. Taking cover behind a pillar Flash answered "Uh, Hello?"

The person to answer was Doctor Silas Stone the head scientist at STAR labs in Metropolis who in a panic tone yelled "FLASH WE NEED HELP! THE BOX YOU BROUGHT-"

The signal was cut before could finish explain but Barry already knew what he was about to say. Zooming over to where the non-flying heroes the scarlet speedster quickly said " !" before zooming off towards the STAR labs Headquarters in a red blur.

"Uhh, what did he say?" Black Canary said as she gave an approaching alien a brutal drop Kick to its head, causing its jaw to break before she rabbit kicked the armored creature away with all of her strength.

"Oliver answered as he made to grab a high ex arrow "The box he took to STAR labs earlier activated so he's going to help them and will be right back!

"You could understand him?" Batman questioned as he took his Taser and placed it on its highest setting before jumping on the back of an alien and shoving the device in the alien's mouth, electrocuting it.

"All I heard was Star labs and alien box. So considering our current predicament, I'm assuming there in a similar bind and Barry went to help them. Probably because he feels responsible for putting them in danger!" Arrow said before ducking beneath a swipe and using his re-enforced bow to smack the large brute in the head and jamming an arrow in its mouth, killing it.

Before Dinah could say anything she saw a golden alien that was about to roast her alive with its fire dripping mouth when all of a sudden another one slammed right into it at a speed and force that caused even the black clad blonde to wince in pity. She turned to who sent the invaders flying only to see to her shock, the Hulk being dog piled by almost two dozen of the viscous aliens. Hulk was ripping them off and throwing them around and she swears she saw him bite one's head off before using the body as a brief make shift club before being forced to discard it in favor of protecting his face from fire being blown into his eyes.

Dinah quickly rushed to his aid and when she was standing 15 feet away she let out her signature 'Canary Cry' in the hopes of hurting the aliens and giving Hulk a chance even though she knew it could also greatly hurt him as well.

 _'_ _Sorry big guy, hope you can forgive me'_ Dinah thought sadly at having to hurt the man she as her sister Sara would say 'Crushing so hard you want to strap them down and ride them for all their worth and then some'

Dinah's Canary cry is capable of shattering glass, metal (depending on the durability and amount) and even shatter bones and 'liquefy' people's insides if push comes to shove

All in all the aliens didn't stand much of a chance when the Black Canary reluctantly unleashed her meta human ability on the aliens in hopes of giving the Hulk an advantage.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The aliens all grabbed their heads in pain while some of them were foaming at the mouth with blood before collapsing. The Hulk then used this opportunity to decimate the temporarily crippled armored creatures with such brutality that Dinah was caught off guard by the sheer savagery of it.

When she took a step forward the Hulk turned to her faster then she expected and let out a growl that froze her to the spot. The look in the now near eleven foot being caused her to feel a slight chill go up her spine at the sheer rage in his emerald eyes. He was tense and his veins were standing out while the blood of the aliens was dripping off him with bits of archs of electricity were shooting off.

The Hulk regarded the still form of Dinah for a moment before he calmed down slightly and she saw recognition flash in his face. **"PRETTY LADY…"**

The sound of part of the building collapsing caught both of their attention. They turned to see that the aliens who were still pouring from the portal and not being engaged by the band of heroes were now making their way into the city outside through a large whole in the wall.

"Come on big guy lets show these bitches how we do things on Earth" Dinah said before running towards the whole to try and stop the aliens from attacking the city.

Hulk watched her go before turning his attention back to the aliens he just killed. After a moment of contemplating he rushed after her before leaping towards a large group of the flying aliens and grabbing three of them in a fatal bear hug before all four fell to the ground outside of the whole that was made. The three aliens were crushed under Hulk's weight as he stood up he felt another one on his back but before the emerald giant could grab the pest an arrow pierced its head causing it to collapse on to the ground.

Hulk puzzled by the action turned in the direction the arrow came from and saw a slightly battered Green Arrow running towards him. The man's left side had a mixture of his blood and the aliens on it while Oliver's face had a few dark bruises.

"Hey big guy…" Oliver started before both green heroes turned their attention to the gaping hole that was created earlier. Green Lantern had plugged the whole up with a green barrier in an attempt to stop the aliens from getting out while Superman flew around him and used his super strength and heat vision to prevent any of the aliens already outside from getting too far and to keep them away from Green Lantern.

Batman and Black Canary were already outside fighting some of the golden invaders that were on the ground. Batman was using several batarangs and some kind of electrical device while Black Canary pulled out a pair of custom made re-enforced brass knuckles and began to punch the larger aliens with all of her strength and using her 'Canary Cry' to keep them from overwhelming her.

When it looked like they were going to win multiple distant 'booms' in the distance were heard catching several of the heroes attention. The sight they were greeted to was hundreds of these aliens smashing their way out of buildings where more of the alien devices were stored and were now swooping into the city and attacking people.

Hulk growled at the sight "PUNY SPACE WONT STOP COMING"

"Well if you are invading another planet you are going to need a lot of guys to do it" Oliver said before seeing Lantern get jumped by a alien that made it past Superman and forced the intergalactic space cop to dispel the barrier he had up to keep the aliens in the warehouse.

Just as Oliver was about to notch an arrow a massive wave of red energy collided with the aliens causing them to disintegrate. Oliver and Hulk both looked to the source and were greeted to the sight of a woman with well-endowed chest dressed in a white leotard and red cape and blue elbow length gloves and blue knee high boots.

She was Powergirl, an older more powerful Supergirl from an alternate universe that arrived on this Earth almost a year ago. She had all of the powers of Superman and Supergirl but despite her appearance was rather mature and patient unlike her younger alternate self and to some extent Superman.

The super powered woman landed before Green Arrow and Hulk just as Superman, Green Lantern, Batman and Black Canary arrived.

"Powergirl? What are you doing here?" Superman asked in confusion as last he heard she was in Miami for the weekend with her boyfriend, at least that's what Kara told him

The blonde frowned before saying "Yeah, long story but John was not a great guy. Also heard what was going on and decided to help."

"Well I'm for one glad you showed up" Green Lantern said as he landed next to her and gave the busty woman a wink. Powergirl returned his look with a blank stare before a deep grunt caught her attention. Looking towards the source she was greeted to a near eleven foot tall heavily muscled green man with purple pants on.

 _'_ _Wow… that's a lot of muscle'_ Powergirl thought as she stared at the giant of a man. The prolonged staring caught Dinah's attention which caused her to frown and slowly get between the eleven foot man and the 6'0 woman.

Distant explosions caught the seven heroes' attention and forced them to see that Metropolis was being swarmed by what looked like thousands of the golden aliens. They were flying through the city like demonic golden locust, killing and destroying everything in their path as well as snatching up people by the dozens. And to top it all off large alien looking spires began to appear in the city.

Batman then spoke up "This is not how I thought my night would go…" He then called his jet to pick him up and fly him to the city and decided to check his equipment to see what he still had available.

"Ditto…" Green Arrow said as he began to take inventory on how many arrows he had left.

"We have to stop them!" Superman said as he began to rise up from the ground along with Powergirl and Green Lantern

"Nah, I thought we could just let these guys have at it." Black Canary rolled her eyes at the powerful meta stating the painfully obvious.

Hulk kept looking off at the aliens when he heard Bruce's voice in his head 'Least there isn't a crazy god leading them and giant heavily armored space snakes'

 ** _'_** ** _HMM… HULK SMASH GOLDEN SPACE MEN! HULK PROVE HE'S STRONGEST!'_** Hulk thought as he prepared to leap towards the city

 _'_ _Remember big guy, try to avoid knocking over any buildings We want to help these people, not give them more of a reason to hate us when they find out about our existence'_ Bruce said before retreating back into their combined conscious to watch how events will unfold.

…

Apokolips… Throne room of Darkseid

While the heroes of Earth and alternate Earths prepared to face down the army of invading aliens, the masters of the golden horde were watching events unfold on large screens in the throne room of the ruler of Apokolips.

The first figure was a grey female standing at 6'3 garbed in a black armored suit that resembled a leotard with gold lining the edges, grey shoulder pads with black arm braces and thigh high armored boots on the outside of her legs and left inner legs and thighs bare, around her waist was the 'Omega' symbol upside down holding a belt with her favorite ax attached to it. She has wavy shoulder length black hair and glowing red eyes with a body that was built for sin, perfect size chest, shapely figure and an aura that screamed power and dominance. This was Grail, youngest and only daughter of Darkseid and more or less the princess of Apokolips. She is arguably the greatest fighter out of all of warriors of Apokolips with only her older brother Kalibak surpassing her and even then it's close. She was cruel, manipulative, intelligent, and had a rather twisted sense of morality… she was practically an angel compare to her father and brother.

The heavily muscled figure towering over her at 12'1 and garbed only in a pair of armored pants and boots with a large glowing sinister looking ax was her older brother Kalibak himself. He served their father as his second in command and supreme commander of the entire Apokolips military force. He earned his way as Darkseid's second in command for his strength which is surpassed only by his father and his sheer brutality. While a brilliant military tactician, his social skills and personality were horrible.

The final figure stood at 15'6 even though they were sitting on a black obsidian throne and was grey as stone with glowing red demonic looking eyes. Their head was bald with the chin covered by some sort of metal guard and they wore black armor on their chest but left the arms bear with the Omega symbol glowing brightly around the center red chest piece with a similar design on the belt but with the Omega symbol upside down. Their legs were covered in black plated armored boots and had glowing designs along the calves with the knee guards having small spikes on the ends.

This was Darkseid, father of Grail and Kalibak and the ruler of Apokolips and known throughout the universe and several alternate universes as the 'God of Evil'. He was the greatest threat to the 'New Gods' home world of New Genesis and the master of the golden aliens known as Parademons.

He was currently watching the… 'heroes' of this Earth fight his army in different cities around the planet. In San Francisco a being by the name of Captain Atom and Dr. Fate were combating hundreds of his servants. Another image showing what the humans called Tokyo was being defended by a person known as the 'Toy man' (was a kid but hey, why not) with his small army of robots. There were other cities displayed showing heroes and villains trying to combat his army but the ones that caught his attention the most were the ones in this Earth's Metropolis… or more specifically the green giant that was tearing through his troops with a sort of raw enraged savagery that actually impressed the dark god. He let a small dark smirk show as he leaned back in his throne and observed this, hulking brute as it lifted a large bus and threw it at several Parademons.

His daughter Grail saw this and followed his gaze to the screen that had his attention. After watching it for a moment she spoke "Father, what interest does this brute have for you?"

"Of the many worlds I have invaded I have never seen a creature quite like this one before. He reminds me of that beast Doomsday… only angrier" Darkseid said before letting out a deep dark chuckle

Kalibak who was also watching the same screen threw in his two cents "He is strong but nothing we haven't seen before. He will fall as will his companions."

"So sure of victory and yet here you are instead of their ensuring how dominance" Grail said to her half-brother in an insulting tone

Kalibak growled at his sister but the sudden standing of their father caused both of them to freeze. Instead of reprimanding them as the prince and princess of Apokolips thought, their father merely approached the screen with the image of the green being and the Kryptonian known as Superman. Darkseid observed the two before speaking

"Is Steppenwolf ready?" the dark god turned to his son. He was referring to one of his top lieutenants and his greatest assassin.

Kalibak answered his father in a respectful but slightly challenging tone "Yes, he is ready to lead the second wave along with the furies. Afterwards **I** intend to lead the final assault"

Darkseid nodded in approval even though he heard the tone in his son's response. Kalibak bowed before leaving to gather his forces in preparation for his assault on Earth. Darkseid is aware that his son is growing restless and has on occasion caught his son staring at his throne with desire and ambition. Most beings in Darkseid's position would grow worried and try to prevent that eventuality but Darkseid was looking forward to when his son finally has gained enough power to challenge him in a bid to rule Apokolips, granted he won't make it easy but it will be interesting to see how his son can succeed where millions of others have failed. After all, only the strong were allowed to rule…

Grail once questioned why he was unconcerned with being possibly overthrown by her brother when she once witnessed Kalibak try and fail to kill him in a duel. Darkseid's answer was not what the Amazonian-New god hybrid was expecting.

 _Darkseid was on a balcony the showed several distant solar pits and factories in the distance flaring. His back was to his daughter and his arms were folded across his powerful chest as he thought of his daughter's inquiry "Simple daughter, while I have no intention of losing my power I have come to accept that one day someone more powerful than me will defeat me be it your brother or someone else."_

 _Darkseid looked over his shoulder to see his daughter's surprised face earning a chuckle from him "Hehehe… Grail, as powerful as I am there are beings in this universe and other's that rival and even surpass me in power. Granted when I finally acquire the 'Anti-Life Equation' it will not matter but for now I must accept that there are demons lurking in the shadows that even I dare not disturb or challenge…"_

Darkseid was shaken out of his memory when he heard his daughter address him "Father… shall I join Kalibak in conquering this world?"

Several moments had passed before he answered "Neither, I have a task for you to complete"

This earned a confused look from his daughter "What is that?"

"One of our worlds that provides us with the metal needed to forge our armor is under attack by Mongul the elder and his son with their 'Warworld'. Bring me their heads and the weapon" Darkseid said as he turned his attention back to his conquest of yet another Earth.

Grail glared at her father's back with her eyes glowing slightly brighter but bowed and left the throne room to gather a dozen or so legions of Parademon elites for her mission.

Darkseid returned his attention to the image of grren giant fighting his forces and couldn't help but show a dark grin show on his face "I look forward to facing you…"

* * *

And scene.

Finally got to updating this story, sorry for the wait but recent car crash, broken limb or two and meeting with lawyers and insurance people can really eat up time and make you want to pull your hair out at times.

So yeah Powergirl has joined the heroes in helping defend Metropolis and Wonder Woman, Flash and Cyborg along with one more hero will appear in the coming chapters as the first wave of Darkseid's forces invade and we got to see a bit of Grail who won't be seen for a while after this.

Darkseid himself won't appear until the end for dramatic purposes of course and because you always keep the epic boss battle for the end.

As for why I had it mentioned and shown that other heroes were fighting Paradeomns was because if Darkseid was planning to invade Earth he would attack multiple cities at the same time, not have most of his forces located in one. And yes to those wondering why I made mentions of other Earth's and universes is because the Mother Box and boom tubes that Darkseid uses allows him to travel to other dimensions and even other universes, after all Steppenwolf was sent to another Earth by Cyborg in the comics. I will go into more detail on the Earths previously conquered or destroyed by Darkseid as this arc and the Story go on.

And no just saying it now, Powergirl has come from an Earth where she or any of the heroes have never encountered Darkseid or his forces. The same will be said for several other villains like Doomsday later in the story as we delve more into her background.


	12. Chapter 12

And so here's the twelfth chapter of Hulk's journey in the DC landscape. This chapter we finally have all of the heroes who will make up the Justice League as well as begin the real invasion of Darkseid's forces. By my count it will be around three chapters until Darkseid appears to face down the group of heroes or more specifically the Hulk.

Just letting you know now this won't be a simple two, three punch fight and the other guy loses. This will be a fairly long and brutal street fight between those two, with some help on the side. And if you think Metropolis got it bad in 'Man of Steel'… well clearly the 'City of Tomorrow' has yet to meet the Hulk…

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Chapter 12: Heroes gathering before the storm…

Metropolis 4:45 AM July 14th

"You know, I think we're winning" the slightly cocky and strained voice of Hal Jordan echoed through the almost empty street of Metropolis. It was nearly empty barring the horde of golden aliens and Green Lantern as well as the towering rage monster Hulk.

The emerald inter-galactic police officer had constructed an anti-aircraft out of the energy of his ring and was using the construct to shoot approaching Parademons from the sky and on the ground.

" **LESS TALKING MORE SMASHING!"** Hulk roared as he clapped his hands together that made a thunderous boom and sent dozens of Parademons in front of him flying down the destroyed and car littered street.

The Hulk felt a wave of fire hit his back and turned to see several aliens trying to roast him alive. The Hulk let out a grunt of annoyance has he picked up what was left of a taxi and hurled it at the now fleeing aliens that realized his intentions when he grabbed the vehicle.

The Hulk sported a savage grin as he saw the Parademons crushed and maimed by the car before turning his attention to the sky and surrounding buildings for anymore aliens for him to crush.

Seeing none the Hulk let out a huff as he listened in on distant gunfire from local authorities and military personnel that arrived earlier to help defend the city. Sadly only around 500 men and women with a dozen tanks had arrived to help the heroes as almost 80 other cities in America and over a hundred around the world were under attack by thousands of these flying monstrosities.

' _Well at least they haven't replaced thousands of people like the Skrulls did'_ Banner replied inside the Hulk's head

Hulk nodded before leaping to the top of a building in a single leap with Green Lantern flying behind him. Once at the top the two or three if you count Bruce, took in the scene and couldn't help but feel a little worried at what they were witnessing.

Hundreds of Parademons were still flying in the sky and literally raining fire down on the city while Superman and Powergirl were trying and failing to stop the horde. Numerous skyscrapers beneath them were covered in demonic alien fire as they burned a sinister red and orange color through the early morning air. Hulk even saw a few buildings begin to collapse in the distance, he and banner could only hope they was no one nearby or worse in the buildings when they came down.

"There's just no end to these things" Hal said as he stared at what could only be described as the end of the world.

Hulk looked down at his fellow green hero and saw that the blood covered man was also sweating and seemed exhausted from the hour long continuous fighting.

" **HULK AND FRIENDS STOP SPACE MEN"** Hulk said in as soothing of a tone as he could muster which was difficult considering how deep it was. But it still seemed to have helped as Lantern took a deep breath before looking towards the heavily muscled being

"Yeah, it's just saying it is one thing. Actually pulling it off is something else entirely" Hal said before he held up his ring and began to speak in a firmer tone "We're going to need help if we want to pull this off first. This is Green Lantern of Sector 2814. I have a class two civilization under attack by what appears to be a class 9 and require immediate re-enforcements, can anyone respond over"

Hal waited a few seconds before he received an answer from someone who possessed a robotic voice " _ **Hal Jordan this is Stel, Green Lantern of Sector 3009 and Boodikka of Sector 1414 responding to your call. We are currently in Sector 2078 and are en-route. Our rings are low on power so it will be roughly 30 minutes before we arrive"**_

Hal let out a sigh of relief when he heard two of some of the most powerful and skill members of the Green Lantern Corps were inbound even if they were still a long ways off "Roger that. Be aware the hostile force is utilizing advance teleportation technology and may have alpha level threats."

This time a more feminine voice answered _**"Noted, I will alert the Guardians and send out a general alert to any other Lanterns within several thousand light years to assist"**_ The voice belonged to that of Boodikka the first Alpha Green Lantern.

Hal saw that the Hulk was looking at him with a questioning look before saying "Got some back up on the way big man"

Hulk nodded before leaping towards the horde of aliens and grabbing two out of the air and throwing them both into the streets below as he landed on another building and began to repeat the process

Hal took a deep breath before rising into the air and using his ring to form a large flying robot armed with a Gatling gun on one arm and a missile launcher on the other

The Hulk grabbed a few more Parademons before he heard an explosion beneath him and looked to see Green Arrow letting loose arrow after arrow at numerous Parademons who were rushing towards him in a frenzy

Hulk could see from his perch on the building above them all that the man was losing too much ground and was risking being overrun. Hulk growled before jumping down to the street and landing right in front of the emerald archer of Starling City, causing a minor tremor throughout the block from the force of the impact

" **HULK SMASH BAD SPACE MEN!"** the jade giant yelled before he brought both his hands down on the street and upheaved the entire road and sending chunks of rocks and aliens flying and in some cases into their comrades.

Green Arrow who almost stumbled to the ground from both the Hulk's landing and his attack on the aliens looked around the behemoth and let out a low whistle at the devastation caused. Cars and large chunks of asphalt were scattered up and down the destroyed road and appeared to have crushed a few Parademons along the way. A fire on the far side of the street had started when a crushed Parademon landed on a buried gas line and erupted into a fiery inferno and killed many of the wounded or startled aliens in seconds.

' _Well big guy, looks like you haven't loss your touch'_ Bruce said as he too took in the destruction his alter ego caused _'I really hope we don't get billed for this'_

Hulk snorted before **responding 'PUNNY BANNER WORRY TOO MUCH! HULK SMASH ANY BILLS!'**

Hulk heard Banner's chuckle before a streak of red flashed in front of the green giant. Only years of experience and the Hulk being generally unafraid of most things kept him from flinching, Oliver on the other hand didn't have that luxury as exhaustion has and fighting dozens of fire spitting aliens have put the man on edge

"Jesus Christ!" Green Arrow stumbled back before seeing it was Barry Allen himself "Flash the hell took you so long!"

Flash's suit had a few burns and tears on it but the man himself appeared to be okay. Benefits for having such a fast healing factor… and being fast enough to avoid most attacks

"Yeah sorry I took so long but while I was at STAR Labs I picked up a few guys who could help us" the Flash said in a happy tone before seeing a nearby Parademon. He quickly sped over to the golden invader and delivered almost two hundred punches to the flame spitting creature at march- two before reappearing in front of the Hulk and Green Arrow all in the span of 3 seconds "Also had to grab a quick bite at Burger Belly."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance while Hulk looked at the scarlet speedster "DID RED RUNNING MAN GET FOOD FOR HULK?"

Flash winced a little at the question "Sorry big guy. I was but these guys kind of burnt down the building and I had to rescue the people first"

Hulk frowned at that information before looking in to the sky at the now noticeably less flying aliens and growled in anger.

"So Flash… who did you get?" Oliver asked

Before Flash could respond a metal figure busted through the building next to them holding on to a Parademon by the neck. The alien snarled and opened its maw to bath it's attacker in fire before the metal being's arm turned into a high tech looking cannon and held it up to the sneering alien's face

"Breath on this bitch" the metal being said in a male human voice before blowing the alien's head off… along with its upper torso leaving the hovering being with part of the Parademon's throat in his metal hand.

The unknown individual's canon turned back into his hand and he slowly landed before the three other occupants of the street.

The 6'5 metal figure was revealed to be Victor Stone… or at least he was until a few hours ago when he was horribly injured by the alien device that the Flash brought to his father, Silas Stone's lab. To save his son's life Silas placed him in a chamber that combined him with the alien tech and advance nano bots that turned Victor into a cyborg. Only the right side of his face was still organic while his left eye and part of his head was now made up of cybernetic implants.

"Sooo… there's him annnnnnnnd…" Flash trailed off as he and the others saw a group of thirty Parademons approaching them.

Green Arrow notched his last high ex arrow while Victor formed two hand cannons and two missile launchers on his shoulders. Hulk and Flash both tensed and were ready to move when a hail of golden lightning speared through the horde of aliens and electrocuted them and caused some to explode in a hail of fire, armor and what passed for blood for the odd creatures.

"And him to" Flash said as he pointed to a 6'2 flying man in a red with a gold lightning bolt on the chest, gold wrist guards, a gold belt, gold armored boots, with a white hooded gold trim cape with arcs of lightning sparking off him.

Hulk and Banner were reminded of Thor in way, at least in he cut and dyed his hair black and started wearing red.

The man was Captain Marvel, 'Earth's Mightiest Mortal' who was in actuality a boy named Billy Batson who was granted the ability to turn into a demi-god by a wizard to fight evil and protect mankind.

Captain Marvel landed before the group of four heroes and removed his hood to show a face that appeared to be in their late twenties. However all assumptions that this was an experienced and disciplined man were thrown at the window when he spoke

"Whoa did you guys see that?! They were all like 'We're going to abduct you' and then I was all like 'Not today pal' and BOOM!" Captain Marvel said in a childish tone as he did made sound effects throughout his recent action of battling the alien invaders.

Flash gave the others a strained smile while Oliver slapped his forehead. Hulk and Victor gave the literal man child blank looks

" **HMPH! HULK STILL SMASH MORE SPACE MEN THEN SPARKY** " Hulk said as he stared at the god-like figure in front of him

Instead of being insulted or put off by the large green being in front of him Captain Marvel seemed even more excited "Holy cow! Dude, you're huge! Man and here I thought my friend Kyle was big"

Hulk looked at the child like man for a moment before giving a grunt of acknowledgement.

"So Flash, you're help is a Cyborg and a man child? What's next, a princess?" Oliver said with some annoyance before a Parademon landed in front of the small group of heroes with a sword embedded in its chest.

Before anyone could react a woman dressed in blue, red and gold armor with a shield and golden lasso landed on the struggling monster and brought her foot down on its head, crushing it into the broken asphalt.

The woman turned to reveal it was Wonder Woman herself, princess of Themyscira!

"…You should get help more often" Oliver said as he turned to a grinning Flash

"What can I say, I have a magnetic personality!"

"Greetings fellow warriors" Wonder Woman said as she approached the group while lifting her blade from the now dead Parademon with ease.

"Oh hey Ms. Diana nice to see you again! Look what I found!" Captain Marvel waved at the ancient warrior woman before pointing towards Hulk

Diana looked towards the green giant and smiled "Ah, Robert, Hulk it is good to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances however…"

" **PRETTY LADY"** Hulk nodded towards the raven haired woman before looking behind him when he heard what sounded like a cape flapping in the wind.

Everyone followed Hulk's gaze and saw that it was Batman holding Black Canary as they landed on the partially destroyed street and made their way to the growing ensemble of heroes.

"So how's things on this end?" Black Canary asked as she brushed some dirt and what appeared to be blood, both alien and likely hers, out of her blonde hair

"Well I guess. Flash here brought in some back up" Green Arrow said as he gestured to a grinning Captain Marvel, an uneasy looking Cyborg, and a nodding Wonder Woman who was standing next to Hulk.

"Nice to see we have some help" Superman said as he, Powergirl and Green Lantern landed before the odd group of individuals

"What's the situation?" Batman questioned the man of steel in a grave tone

Superman frowned before saying "It looked like we were starting to win but then a few of them just up and left the fight while the rest covered for them. I don't know what they were doing but something tells me they weren't running away in fear"

"So we just have to find they went and get them. Sounds easy enough, and who knows maybe they will lead us to the guy in charge!" Flash said as lightning began to course around him much to Captain Marvel's awe.

"Wow I can't believe I'm teaming up with you guys to save the world from an alien invasion! My sister is going to be soooo jealous!" Captain Marvel said in glee

"First we got to stop these things Captain. Then you can boast all you like" Powergirl said smiling towards the energetic super hero.

"They've gathered several of the devices they've been using to bring in troops from their base and seem to be preparing to activate them above the city" Batman said staring towards the ocean with what appeared to be an intense gaze

The other heroes looked to the Gotham hero before following his gaze. Superman, Powergirl, Captain Marvel, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman's faces turned grim when they spotted what Batman was referring to while Black Canary, Hulk, Flash, Green Lantern and Green Arrow strained their eyes to see what had them all on edge.

"I don't see anything" Green Arrow said before Batman reached into his belt and pulled out a pair of advance looking bi-oculars and handed them to the emerald archer

Green Lantern looked through them and saw several Parademons each holding the device they've used to bring so many to their planet hovering in a circle with the devices beginning to glow and spark.

"How the hell did you see that?" Green Arrow looked towards the Dark Knight when he saw through the HUD of the bi-oculars that the distance was over a mile and a half

Batman gestured to his cowl and simply said "Enhanced magnifying lenses"

Before any of the heroes could attempt to stop whatever it was the aliens were up to a distant boom gave them all pause. The eleven heroes all looked on in shock as several glowing lights rose from the circled aliens a hundred feet before loudly spreading open into a similar portal that was seen earlier in the warehouse.

The difference with this portal however was that it was over two hundred feet wide and the energy swirling within was a combination of red, black and white.

' _Well shit…'_ was the combined thought of all of the heroes present and around the world seeing something similar happen

"Guys… I think what we've been facing was just the opener. And the main event is about to hop on stage…" Black Canary said in a scared tone as hundreds of new Parademons flew out of the portal screeching and growling like a flock of demonic birds

These Parademons however were different then the golden ones that have been seen so far. They were over a foot taller and were clad in obsidian black armor with glowing Omega symbols on their torsos.

Then a lone figure slowly levitated down on a platform with dozens of Parademons flying around it.

The figure stood at 7'4 and was adorned in black armor with red along the edges of the plates and was wearing a two horned helmet. The figure was riding what appeared to be a large dog like beast with a tail covered in spikes, glowing red eyes, an Omega symbol burned into the creature's flanks and covered in plated armor.

The figure reached for something on its back and pulled out what appeared to be glowing red sword. The figure was Steppenwolf, one of Darkseid's most trusted generals and his very own uncle.

"Burn this planet in the name of Darkseid!" Steppenwolf said in a deep sinister voice as several large platforms holding dozens of similar alien monster dogs upon them appeared. Several of the dogs were being ridden by some of Darkseid's finest warriors, the Furies while the rest of the beasts were rider less.

The heroes watched in horror as the invading monsters attacked the city with renewed vigor and brutality.

"How in the hell are we going to stop these things?" Powergirl said as she watched the new and improved Parademons begin to tear apart military helicopters and jets with disturbing ease while the alien dogs descended into the city and attacked anything that moved

"…Sadly this isn't even the worst of it" Cyborg said in a grave tone catching the attention of the others

"What do you mean?" Batman demanded as he looked at the cybernetic man with a piercing glare

Cyborg looked towards the vigilante and said "There's still another wave after this one and then… Darkseid himself"

"Who's Darkseid?" Captain Marvel asked

"The… ruler of these things" Cyborg said as he gestured to the incoming aliens "And… well he's basically the Adolf Hitler of space"

"That's, disturbing on sooo many levels" Flash said in an uneasy tone

"No kidding" Green Arrow agreed with his friend

"How tough is this guy?" Superman asked in a determined tone. The idea that a space dictator was coming to his adoptive home world and was going to put its people and every other living thing on it through an alien holocaust did not sit well for the Kryptonation.

"Tough enough that he's killed Supermen from other universes he's invaded" Cyborg said shocking the others present

"Whoa wait a minute! You're saying that this guy invades other universes?" Green Lantern asked in disbelief

"Yeah pretty much"

Before any of the heroes could respond to that information the Hulk brushed passed them and and let out a loud booming yell that caused all of the others to cover their ears or risk having their eardrums shatter, luckily Green Lantern constructed ear muffs around the heroes to keep that from happening.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The roar ranged for miles and seemed to have caught the attention of Steppenwolf and the furies as well as a good portion of the Parademons who were now flying towards the group

" **HULK SMASH SPACE MEN! HULK PROVE HE'S THE STRONGEST THERE IS!"** Hulk bellowed out a challenge before taking a massive leap towards the approaching horde of aliens that shook the entire block that the heroes were occupying.

"Anyone else have a plan that doesn't involve charging into the enemy like a berserking lunatic" Green Lantern said as the green muffs faded away.

"At the moment no so I'm up for a fight!" Captain Marvel said before he flew after the Hulk

"Superman, Powergirl, Wonder Woman provide back for them. Flash I want you to start going through the city and helping people evacuate or get them to medical attention and help any law enforcement or military you see in helping fight these thigs off on the ground. Green Lantern you're going to help Green Arrow and Black set up a perimeter to try and keep as many of these things as possible from getting out and help take some heat of our big guns. Cyborg I want you to tell me everything you know about these things; numbers, strategies, everything!" Batman said in a tone that brokered for no argument

"Since when the hell are you in charge?" Green Lantern demanded with his arms crossed

"Since no one else has a damn plan!" Batman said in an angered tone that caused the Lantern to flinch

"Understood" Wonder Woman said before nodding towards Superman and Powergirl and flying off to aid Hulk and Captain Marvel in fighting the alien horde. Green Lantern looked at them and back towards the Batman before letting out a defeated sigh

"Okay fine"

Hal formed encased both Black Canary and Green Arrow in green energy before flying off into the city.

Flash gave Batman a thumbs and rushed down the city in a red blur with arcs of lightning shooting off of him.

Batman turned his attention to Victor Stone

"Let's first figure out how to stop any more of these things from coming here…"

* * *

And done.

So next chapter we deal with the soon to be Justice League facing down Steppenwolf and the Furies as well as new Parademons and packs of alien dogs.


	13. Chapter 13

So we finally have the story starting to really pick as Hulk faces down enhanced Parademons, The Furies, and Steppenwolf himself.

And to answer a couple of reviewers questions and or observations to this story….

 **Lustful-Angel96** : Apocalypse will be bringing one Horseman from the Marvel Universe and it's someone that I've been mulling over for a while now, they will be the Horseman of Death and no it isn't someone we've seen in this kind of role before (Sentry, Wolverine, and Archangel) and I thought it would be unique. The other three Horseman will be composed of individuals from the DC universe both heroes and villains.

 **Madworld238** : The heroes aren't really afraid of Hulk, more like their intimidated by him, he's a huge mass of muscle and rage, kind of hard not to be put off by the combination. Up until then there hasn't really been a being on their Earth like him before. Sorry if it looked like I was making the DC people seemed scared, but they're get over it… eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC character used, seen, or mentioned in this story.

* * *

Chapter 13: The storm hits…

In the two years that Barry has been the Flash he's met a lot of interesting people, both good and bad. He's been to alternate worlds and seen things he doubts he'll ever live long enough to be even coming close to understanding.

If three years ago someone asked him if he was willing to face down an army of demonic aliens led by a guy who looked like he could give Spawn a run for his money in the scary armor department with the power to run really fast and channel some kind of inter-dimensional lighting he'd say 'Yeaaaaaah, no'

But now, Barry thought as he rushed through a burning building rescuing the few still living people and getting them to extraction zones, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

A distant boom caught the speedster's attention along with the soldiers who had their heavy machine guns focused on the air. The boom appeared to be Superman and that space gladiator guy fighting in one what was once a nice looking park in the center of the city.

Sadly the dozens of bodies of men, women and children, and fire burning around them made it look like Hell had finally come to Earth.

' _God knows what the rest of the world looks like'_ Barry thought as he earlier overheard on a military radio that Berlin Germany was starting to look like a replica of 'Dante's Inferno'.

"How the hell are we going to survive this?" a young looking soldier with the rank of 'Corporal' asked in dread at watching the 'City of Tomorrow' burn all around them

"We keep fighting" the Flash said as he caught the attention of the men and women present causing him to blush in embarrassment at being the center of attention but kept speaking "Look we've seen the movies and our own personal history to know that if we stop and just let these things win… well this" he gestured around them "Won't even begin to compare"

A distant roar echoed through the city and Flash recognized it as the Hulk's followed by a slight tremor

He turned his attention back to the collection of Army and Marines in front of him "Look I know you guys are beyond terrified, hell it's taking every ounce of my will power to not want to find a hole to hide in and hope for the best myself. But…"

The soldiers saw Flash trail off as he looked to the side and they followed his gaze to a woman and man sheltering their two young children who both looked scared.

"… I'm not fighting these things to save my world" Flash said as he turned to look at the people before him with a determined expression "I'm fighting to save there's… So they have a chance."

He then zoomed off back into the city leaving them men and women behind who stared at the red streak in surprise.

One of the guys looked around before saying "Well if we die here" he said as he loaded his rifle "I'm damn sure I'm taking as many of these bastards with me as I can"

The others locked and loaded as they saw several dozen Parademons flying towards the extraction zone.

While the extraction zones continued to evacuate people out of the city The Hulk and Captain Marvel were near one of the Alien spires that sprouted up earlier and were being swarmed by almost a hundred of the black clad Parademons and a dozen of their war dogs.

Hulk had just finished crushing a Parademon under his foot when one of the dogs jumped on his back and began to bite into his shoulder causing the green giant to wince slightly. The creature was the size of a horse and had razor sharp teeth and claws that made fighting it a pain in the ass for Hulk. The enhancements made to the demonic creature seemed to have allowed it's claws and teeth to leave some minor but painful scratches and cuts on his green skin.

The Hulk then grabbed the dog by its head and ripped it off and slammed it in to the ground in front of him before bringing both fists up and brought them down on the snarling monster. Hulk didn't have time to see if the thing was dead before he turned and grabbed another of the war dogs by the throat as it snapped at him with a mouth of drool and fangs.

" **HULK LIKE PUPPIES. YOU NO PUPPY!"** Hulk growled before he rammed his fist down the creature's throat and used it as a make shift weapon and smacked two flying Parademons away into a parked truck, causing a small explosion

BOOOOOM!

Hulk looked down on the beaten form of the war dog he was using as a make shift weapon and saw that it's lower torso had been ripped off when it was used to hit the black clad Parademons.

Hulk grunted before tearing off the carcass and turned his attention to Captain Marvel landing in a group of Parademons

"BOOOOOOM!" Marvel shouted as he sent out a pulse of mystical lightning and reduced most of the aliens closest to him to ash and sent the others flying with severe magical burns on them.

A war dog tried to attack the hooded individual from behind but he simply leaned to the right and let the creature sail past him before he grabbed it by its spike tail and swung it right into Hulk's approaching fist.

The impact created a minor shockwave as it sent the head of the demonic dog into a taxi and caused it to cave it on itself slightly.

"Yeah that's what I can call team work!" Marvel cheered as he held out his fist to the Hulk with a smile on his dirt covered face.

Hulk looked at the outstretched fist in _confusion_ before Banner's voice _spoke "Bump it with yours, sort of like a high five"_

Hulk snorted before gently bumping fists with the energetic man. The action caused the man to beam brighter, almost like a child.

Several fire balls pelted Hulk and Marvels forms as dozens of Parademons surrounded them along with a few war dogs. Captain Marvel looked around them for a moment before a thought crossed his mind

"Hey Hulk!"

Hulk turned his attention the hooded hero with a raised brow wondering what the man wanted

"High Five!" Captain Marvel said as he held up a lightning covered hand

Hulk looked at the man in confusion before seeing the approaching Parademons. It was then he understood what Marvel wanted to do and turned to the man with a savage grin

" **HULK HIGH FIVE!"**

The two slammed their palms together which created a small shockwave and sent the surrounding aliens flying from the force of the powerful high five.

After seeing no more enemies in sight the two super powered men (or in Marvel's case, boy) then turned their attention to the 300 foot alien spire next to them and mulled over on what to do with it. Hulk thought of smashing it but Banner had recommended on holding off until they know for certain that destroying the odd device won't do anything extreme like a nuclear meltdown.

Before he Hulk, Banner or Captain Marvel could come to a conclusion on the alien spire, Superman came smashing through a building and skidded across the street before he was able to right himself and slow dis acceleration by digging his hands into the asphalt.

The man of steel looked a little worse for wear, his suit had a few burns and tears on it, a small cut on his right cheek that was bleeding lightly, dirt and grime on his face and his cape had a few tatters.

"You are strong, boy…" A dark voice said as an armored figure came through the hole that was created by Superman armed with a glowing red sword and battle ax. "…But I've killed greater beings then you!"

The figure was revealed to be Steppenwolf has he slowly approached the trio of heroes with several elite Parademons landing beside him or hovering.

Behind Steppenwolf was a rather tall woman with a beautiful face and rather attractive body dressed in silver and gold armor with a slightly tattered midnight blue cape and a helmet that looked somewhat similar to the one's used by ancient samurai in Feudal Japan. She stood at 7'1 and carried a large ax that had a faint glow coming from the pale white blade.

This was Big Barda, the current leader of the Furies, some of Darkseid's most elite warriors.

"You won't win!" Superman growled as he stood tall with Captain Marvel standing to his right and the Hulk to his left.

Barda snorted before saying "Greater men and women then you have said such things Kryptonian, and they all died in the end"

"Having said that, kneel before us and I may convince our lord that you'll be more useful to us alive" Steppenwolf stated as he raised his sword and pointed it at the 'last son of Krypton'

Superman's eyes glowed red before he unleashed his heat vision at the smirking uncle of Darkseid. Barda moved in front of him and used her ax to block the wave of red energy. She gritted her teeth a little when she felt the attack had a bit more force behind it then she expected but held her ground while several Parademons launched themselves at the heroes.

"Hey this is like the duck shooting game I played at the arcade once!" Marvel said as he held up one of his hands and extended out his index and middle finger with his thumb up making it look like as if he was holding a gun. "Phew, Phew, Phew!" bolts of lightning were shot off and nailed the flying aliens in the chests and caused them to explode from the sheer power and force of the mystical attack.

Hulk grabbed a nearby news stand and chucked it at Steppenwolf who grinned at the incoming projectile and shot a wave of red and black energy at it from his sword. The news stand was torn to shreds and ash.

Hulk let out a growl before he ran towards the new god assassin, causing the ground to shake at his powerful foot falls.

Steppenwolf smirked darkly before rushing to meet the larger being with both his weapons drawn and ready to cut down the green brute.

Big Barda seeing that her commander was about to engage the green being used this moment to deflect the heat vision right into the Hulk's charging form. The action caused him to stumble and let out a pained growl as Steppenwolf leaped up and brought his ax down on to the Hulk's rising arm.

The blade imbedded itself into the Hulk's limb who growled in anger before punching the New God of Apokolips with his uninjured left arm.

The leader of the furies made to attack but Superman quickly crossed the distance between them and grabbed the woman by her helmet and threw her into a parked van before lifting another car and bringing it down right on top of the startled woman.

"Sorry but I don't take too kindly to people coming to my home and trying to destroy it" Superman said with a glare

As the man of steel turned to see how his comrades were doing the car was sent flying towards him at speeds in the triple digits and smashed right into him. Superman's durability protected him from any damage, but did push him back slightly at the sheer force the vehicle had hit him with. He turned to see Barda ripping her damaged helmet off and revealing her shoulder blade length ebony hair. She also had a small tickle of blood coming down the left side of her face but for the most park looked fine.

"Well it's official, you're the third toughest woman I've met" Superman said with a smirk at the glaring woman "I'm afraid Wonder Woman and a reporter I know are tied for first and this little girl scout that sells me cookies sometimes"

Big Barda raised her glowing ax with a snarl and leapt at Clark and brought the blade to bear, intent on decapitating the man. Superman flew to the side and dodged the attack but didn't hear or see the Parademon that slammed into him form above and towards the ground.

Barda made to follow after she landed with a grunt but Captain Marvel landed before her with lightning sparking around him "Uhh hi scary alien lady… guess it's our turn to fight right?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at the man before her "Out of the way child!"

The man looked surprised before saying "What, child? I'm an adult Ms. Scary alien lady!"

Barda rolled her eyes before charging at the man with her ax raised towards Captain Marvel who shot forward with a lightning encased fist. The two met in a explosive clash that sent both stumbling back.

Big Barda looked to see that her ax was destroyed. She looked to Captain Marvel shaking his hand slightly before returning an even stare at the woman

"Not going to lie, that one hurt a little."

"This will hurt a lot more…" Barda growled as she reached behind her back and pulled out a metal rod that formed her most powerful weapon, the Mega-Rod and shot of a concussive blast at the red clad hero.

While Superman and Captain Marvel were dealing with Steppenwolf's soldiers Hulk was facing the invading god himself.

"You're strong beast!" Steppenwolf said as he narrowly dogged another punch and used his speed and smaller size to embed his sword in the back of the Hulk's knee

" **RAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"** Hulk growled out as he grabbed the armored god and repeatedly smashed him into the pavement before throwing him into a Parademon that was attempting to aid its master. Hulk stared at the rising form of Steppenwolf with a dark glare " **HULK WILL RIP YOU APART!"**

Steppenwolf's response was a sinister smirk "I'm a god you simple minded brute, but you are more than welcome to try…"

Hulk lunged at the god while squads of black armored Parademons and a few of the furies war dogs rushed him from all sides as they arrived to aid their general in felling the green giant.

' _Incoming big guy!'_ Banner shouted in Hulk's mind as he noticed the all-out attack

Hulk looked to see he was surrounded and let out a grunt **"HULK DOESN'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU WEAKLINGS"**

Green energy began to manifest around the Hulk as he channeled a large amount of gamma energy through his body, most gathering in his arms which he slowly raised over his head as Steppenwolf looked on in confusion and his soldiers continued on undeterred

" **RAAAAAAAAAGH! HUUUUULLLLLKKKKKK SMAAAAAASH!"** The Hulk brought down his fists into the ground

 **KRAAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The impact created a massive explosion that sent shockwaves of energy and debris in every direction and caused massive tremors felt throughout the city.

The Parademons and war dogs that were too close to the point of impact were obliterated while those further back were burned from the sheer intensity of the blast and radiation. Steppenwolf was able to escape from suffering any serious damage by hefting a abandoned tank and using it as a makeshift shield from the pseudo nuclear attack unleashed by the Hulk.

The force of the blast however still sent the protected new God sliding back several dozen feet before he came to a stop. The tank shield was reduced to a burning slag of metal with only a few feet left hanging on. Steppenwolf tossed the destroyed hunk of metal to the side and was greeted by a sight that enraged the assassin

Standing in a small crater a hundred feet away was the Hulk covered in arcs of green bioelectricity and gamma energy. Flames were surrounding his form and casting his glare in shadow so only his glowing green irises were visible. The surrounding buildings and street were scorched and damaged to the point that it was a miracle any of it was still left.

Steppenwolf narrowed his eyes at the Hulk "Impressive beast, you'd make a fine addition to lord Darkseid's army"

Hulk began his approach to the New God while cracking his neck and his knuckles **"HULK WILL SMASH HIS ARMY! THEN HULK SMASH DARKSEID!"**

"(Sigh)… Such a pity then" Steppenwolf drew his sword and ax and charged at the Hulk with red energy glowing around his blades

Not too far away Batman and Cyborg were in the middle of fighting off a Fury by the name of Granny Goodness who had the resemblance to an ancient looking old skinny woman dressed in faded looking robes with bits of metal plating that somewhat resembled Big Barda's only thinner. However Batman and Cyborg quickly discovered that not only did her speed defy her appearance, so did her strength.

"Come now children, there's no need to fight…" Granny Goodness said in a waspy voice that had a sinister edge to it.

"And yet you're trying to kill us!" Cyborg yelled as he tried to shoot the old hag with his arm cannon and several rockets off his shoulders. The barrage of advance weaponry missed as the Fury dodged the attacks with ease before a stray rocket hit the ground before her and caused a small explosion of fire and gravel.

Just as Cyborg lowered his weapons to see if he made a hit, Granny Goodness appeared behind him with a malevolent look on her withered face "I don't like that tone your talking to me with boy!"

She reached out to grab the young man but several batarangs embedded themselves in the Fury's arm causing her to hiss in pain and retract her arm as she glared at Batman's slightly damaged appearance.

His cowl had several cracks in it, his chest armor was scorched and a small section on the right batwing's symbol was torn away to expose the under armor he wears and his cape had several tears and holes in it.

Before Batman could blink the old crone was holding him up by his throat with a dark smile on her face "Shhhhhh, don't be scared. It will only hurt for a moment young man…"

Granny pulled back her hand that was holding a dagger she drew and prepared to stab the Dark Knight in the chest with it.

"I'm not afraid" Batman said before aiming his gauntlets at the woman's head and shooting his arm blades right into her face.

"Aaaacccckkkkk!" the Fury let out a shriek of pain as the titanium tipped blades pierced her left eye and the rest embedded themselves in her cheeks.

Batman then drew a small device that had the last of his explosive gel and shot the alien hag in the face with it.

"Shhhhh, it will only hurt for a moment old lady" Batman told the snarling woman before the gel ignited and sent the old crone tumbling back and down into a crater that was made when a helicopter earlier had crashed.

Batman waited to see if she would appear again and when it appeared she was dealt with, he turned his back…

Only for Granny Goodness to jump from the crater with part of her face badly burned and an arm blade still in her eye.

Before Batman could react a blue energy beam hit the old woman and sent her flying down the street and into what was left of a home goods store.

Batman turned to see a slightly damaged Cyborg approach him.

"Thanks…" Batman breathed out as he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. He may have trained to be able to operate far longer than a normal person's body could withstand, but fighting aliens all night almost nonstop with his bare hands was beginning to wear on the still very human Bruce Wayne _'It's at time like this where I begin to reconsider my no guns policy'_

"Yeah…" Cyborg said before looking up at the sky to see Green Lantern and two other glowing green lights in the sky aiding him in fighting off dozens of flying Parademons. Lantern mentioned earlier that he called in some help from the 'Green Lantern Corps' and that more should arrive soon, hopefully.

Victor couldn't help but shake his head on how quickly his life has changed in the span of a day _'Yesterday I was worrying about impressing the scouts at my football games and now I'm worrying about an alien invasion. If this doesn't impress my father then I don't know what will…'_

Growling caught both men's attention and they turned to see several of the alien war dogs approaching them with drooling mouths and hunger in their eyes.

However before they could pounce on the heroes Powergirl landed between them and shot the snarling monsters with her heat vision, reducing them to ash in seconds. One of the war dogs was able to avoid the blonde's attack and launched itself at her with its claws and teeth bared. Powergirl used her enhance speed and strength to grab the surprised creature by the throat and crush it.

The war dog gave out a gurgled yelp before its body slumped and the woman threw the dead alien war beast away with ease.

She turned her attention to the two men before her "Any luck on how to stop these things?"

Batman looked towards Cyborg who gave a hesitant nod before returning his attention to the beautiful woman before him "Yes… but there's a slight issue with the plan and how to pull it off…"

"What would that be?" came the voice of a descending Wonder Woman who was covered in alien blood and dirt. She was carrying her sword in a reverse like grip in her right hand while her left arm blade was out and still dripping with alien gore. Her armor was scorched and dented in some parts while the shield on her back had a large scratch going down the center from an earlier fight with Big Barda and Steppenwolf before Superman had intervened.

Cyborg spoke up "We need to wait for the next wave to appear first"

This caught both women by surprise.

"Isn't it the point to stop these things before the next and likely larger wave of fresh troops arrive?" Powergirl asked confused

Batman crossed his arms and turned to Cyborg "Victor…"

The man nodded before he pointed the swirling portal still in the early morning sky "The only way to close that thing is to take out the generators that power it… on Apokolips… where these things are coming from. However, just because that thing is open doesn't mean we can go through it. Right now it's 'closed' in a sense and will only allow anyone through when the next wave hits. After that we can send in someone to hit the generators, get out and close the portals for good, preferably before Darkseid appears himself"

"So we wait for the next group to appear and then we head to these things home which is likely under heavy guard, find the power sources for these portals which are likely also under heavy guard and somehow find a way to destroy them while not ending up trapped on a planet that make's hell look nice in comparison?" Powergirl summed up the ridiculous plan that her two teammates came up with

"Pretty much…" Batman said as he looked up at the portal again with a glare

"Who will go through the portal?" Diana asked the uneasy question that was plaguing her and her allies' minds

"Me!" Flash suddenly appeared before the group with arcs of lightning around him that quickly died out "I'm the only one fast enough that could pull it off at the moment"

Powergirl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Me or Superman could easily-"

"No, we need you two here to help keep these things from overrunning us. That and according to Victor here, the next wave's commander's strength will be on par with you and Superman's or on the off chance that Darkseid himself decides to appear" Batman said gravely

Before any of them could comment Steppenwolf came crashing through a building and landing not too far from the group. Wonder Woman raised her blades while Powergirl's eyes began to glow red at the rising and injured form of the alien commander.

Before they could attack, the Hulk landed behind him with a enraged expression on his face and made to grab Steppenwolf. Darkseid's general grabbed his sword that he dropped and slashed Hulk's face causing the green man to stumble back with his hands covering his bleeding eyes.

Steppenwolf then attempted to stab Hulk in the gut only for a green hand to painfully grip and crush his arm.

"GAH!" Steppenwolf gripped his destroyed arm and glared at the bloodied and angered face of the Hulk.

" **GRRRRRRRR RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH**!" Hulk roared at the injured New God before grabbing him by the uninjured arm and leg and began to pull his body in separate directions with all of his strength at the moment

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Steppenwolf let out a pained scream before the sound of metal and flesh tearing echoed through the street and the Hulk ripped the assassin in half, spraying the ground with the New God's entrails

The other heroes were surprised by the savage display as Hulk chucked the lower part of Steppenwolf's body away and brought what was left of his torso up to his healed green eyes **"PUNY GOD…"**

He then drooped the still living form of Steppenwolf on to the ground before kicking it away.

"Damn…" Flash said as he watched the large mountain of muscle taking in deep breaths while the veins in his body pulsed from the constant physical exertion he was putting his body through.

The large man turned his emerald gaze towards the still heroes and let out a snort of amusement " **HULK SAID HE'D RIP HIM APART"**

"…I'm not going to argue with him after that!" Batman summed up what everyone present was thinking.

 **-BOOOOOOOOM** -

A thunder like boom echoed through the city causing the heroes to look up and see the Portal begin to glow again.

"Here comes the second wave" Cyborg said as Batman gave him a small tablet from his belt to transfer all of his information on to before handing it to the Flash who quickly scanned through all of it.

"Okay so it looks like I'm going to have to hit this thing with everything I got" Flash said as he sped through Cyborgs notes on the designs of the portal generators. "I think I have something that will do the trick."

"Flash you have to be fast. You will only have 9.78 seconds according to Victor to get back through the portal after you destroy the generators" Batman warned the scarlet speedster

"Okay… now how do I get up their?" Flash pointed to the large swirling vortex in the sky

"With this" Batman said as he pressed a series of buttons on his left gauntlet. Seconds later the batwing appeared with the cockpit opening "It will get you close enough that you can pass through the portal. Make it quick, the armor won't last long against these things"

"Right…" Flash said as he took a deep breath and approached the advance jet

" **RUNNING MAN!"** Hulk called out to the Flash who stopped to look at him. The Hulk looked at the scarlet speedster before grabbing him and giving him a nearly bone crushing hug **"RUNNING MAN HULK'S AND PUNY BANNER'S FRIEND"**

Flash couldn't help the laugh the escaped his slightly bloodied lips as he was put down "Aww don't worry big guy! It's going to take a lot more than what I'm about to do to get rid of me that easily! By the way if we survive this you visit Central City. Trust me, the guys I work with will love you!"

"I'll provide cover as you approach the portal Flash" Wonder Woman said as she retracted her arm blade and drew her shield

The distant howls and barks of the last of the war dogs were approaching.

"Get going speedy" Powergirl joked as she flew off into the direction of the alien howls and barks.

As Flash jumped into the cockpit he looked towards Batman "So how do I drive this thing?"

"You don't, it's on autopilot" Batman deadpanned as the cockpit closed and the jet rocketed off towards the portal with Wonder Woman flying beside it

"You really think this will work?" Cyborg asked the caped crusader with a nervous tone

"Honestly… I don't know but if it doesn't, we have a backup" Batman said as he crossed his arms and watched as new Parademons both gold and black begin to exit the portal and descend on the city

"What's that?" Cyborg questioned

Batman looked towards the towering form of the Hulk and an approaching Green Arrow and Black Canary with Captain Marvel, who was spotting a black eye, and Superman, both a little roughed up but in good condition. He then turned his attention back to the cybernetic man before him and spoke in an even tone

"We have a Hulk"

* * *

And scene.

So yeah the second wave of Pardemons under Kalibak's command have arrived and the heroes have come up with a seemingly impossible plan on how to beat the forces of Apokolips.

Next chapter, Flash speeds through the world of Apokolips while trying to destroy the mother box generators with Darkseid's deadliest weapon after him. Meanwhile back on Earth the heroes face down the son of Darkseid and his hordes of Parademons that he's arrived with along with the remaining Furies.


	14. Chapter 14

To answer a few questions

 **Lustful-Angel96** : Skaar along with Red Hulk, Red She Hulk, Cho's Hulk and She Hulk will be appearing later on in the story.

 **StayBlessed:** Big Barda will not be paired with the Hulk in this story I'm afraid, truth be told she was my original choice before I stumbled across Grail. But I do have plans for her and one of the Marvel heroes that will be arriving in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, seen or used in this story

* * *

Chapter 14: Clock's ticking…

Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow of Starling City was crouching behind a small pile of dead Parademons and shooting the last of his explosive arrows at a few straggling war dogs as Hal and a Green Lantern that looked like a robot were shooting beams of green energy into the approaching horde of alien monsters.

"So Steel, you ever encounter these guys before?" Hal asked as he formed a mini gun and began to spray the alien horde with small energy bullets made of willpower

"No… but I have heard stories of these Parademons from our Lanterns on the Frontier and amongst the Red Lantern's ranks" Stel said as he formed two constructs in the form of some sort of mace and began to smack the Parademons that were getting too close to the three green clad heroes.

"The hell is a Red Lantern?" Oliver asked as he nailed the last war dog in the eye, causing the snarling beast to fall on it's side and on top of a wounded black clad Parademon.

"A Lantern that relies on rage instead of willpower" Steel replied

"Huh… well I happen to know a certain giant green someone that would fit right in with them!" Hal said with a shrug

"Who?" Stel asked just before the Hulk landed in front of them and unleashed a powerful thunderclap at the several dozen still living Parademons.

The power of the attack sent the aliens and a good portion of debris flying down the street and shattering all of the windows.

"Oh… him" Stel said with wide eyes err, optics as he watched the Hulk let out a roar of triumph

As the heroes continued to face the hordes of Darkseid's Parademons on the ground, the Flash was sitting in Batman's advance jet as it flew through the alien infested ash filled skies of Metropolis towards one of the large portals that the Parademons were using to invade Earth.

Barry made out Wonder Woman's form as she stabbed, cleaved and bashed her way ahead of the jet to allow Barry to reach the portal without worrying about being attacked by Parademons.

"Man, and I thought Xena was a badass" Flash said as he watched the warrior princess tear a bloody swath through the Parademons

Suddenly a gold colored Parademon landed on the hood of the plane and began to bash it's fists against the windshield

"Ahhh! Get off!" Barry shouted as he looked for something that could be used to get the aggressive alien off the already damaged jet.

The Parademon looked at Flash with a dark look and fire began to leak from its jaws. Just as the Parademon was about to bathe the cockpit and by proxy Barry in alien fire a giant hand made of green energy wrapped around the head of the Parademon and yanked it off the jet. Barry looked to see if it was Hal who got it but instead saw some sort of alien female in a similar attire twirling the pardemon around her and knocking its brethren from the sky.

"Sweeeeeet!" Barry said before the jet shook and forced him to drag his attention from the attractive alien and towards the alien portal that apparently led to the hellish home world of these monsters. "This seemed like such a good idea five minutes ago…"

The jet came to a hover just next to the still active portal and opened the cock pit. Barry had to keep a firm grip on the sides of the plane or risk being swept off by the powerful gusts the portal was creating.

"Are you sure about this!" came the voice of Wonder Woman over the roar of the jet, the giant swirling portal and the hundreds of Parademons in the sky as she made her way to the Flash

The self-proclaimed fastest man alive looked towards the powerful meta "Honestly, No! But somebody's gotta do it and right now I'm the only one who can!"

Diana looked at the man and nodded before handing him her sword "Here, I do not know what horrors you will face on the other side Flash, but at least you will be able to better defend yourself"

Barry took the blade and looked at the blade for a moment and whistled "Wow… a hug from Hulk and a magical sword from you? I'm starting to like my chances"

The Flash looked at the swirling vortex of red and black energy before taking a deep breath and jumping through…

Barry honestly thought it would take a few seconds to get to the other side, what he didn't expect was to appear almost instantaneously on a large platform among dozens of others with hundreds of Parademons both gold and black standing before him and above with dozens of war beasts preparing to enter the portal.

Barry stared at the Parademons like a doe caught in the headlights of an oncoming car "… Heeeeey guys!"

One of the black clad Parademons roared " **Raaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggghhhhhhhhh! Kill the intruder!"**

Dozens of Parademons unleashed a torrent of demonic fire towards the Scarlet Speedster who gaped at the incoming inferno

' _Holy crap!'_

Barry quickly zoomed around the tsunami of fire shot at him and raced down a large ram that was connected to the portal and accelerated to speeds in the quadrupole digits

Flash sped around and in some cases through hundreds if not thousands of Parademons as he tried to find the generators to the portals that were being used by the sinister invaders. He soon came to a stop on top of a hill overlooking part of the planet and what he saw froze him to his very core in horror and fear.

The land scape was what hell would look like, large columns of fire shooting off into the atmosphere like some sort of twisted dark geyser that could be seen from what Barry guessed to be hundreds of miles away. There were no trees, bodies of water, or animals dotting the landscape. In their place were large factory like structures that seemed to be several miles high made of some sort of black metal and stone. There also appeared to be some sort of military bases either around the factories and a few even appeared to be floating in the sky, drifting aimlessly though the ash and smoke filled sky. There was a large clearing a few miles away with what appeared to be a large glowing red Omega symbol pulsating in the ground.

Barry with his cowls magnifying lenses also showed him thousands of beings of all sorts of species chained, bloodied, half-starved being herded by Parademons riding on war dogs. The few that fell to the ground from exhaustion were trampled by the other slaves and those that weren't were devoured by the large demonic alien dogs.

"Oh my god…" Barry said as he examined the hellish home of the Parademons and their masters… and the beings that they've conquered over the millennia.

Before Barry could decide his next course of action an odd ringing sound caught his attention. Puzzled he looked around him to see what the source was only to see a flash of black at the edge of his vision each time he looked

' _What the hell is that?'_ Barry thought a bit annoyed.

He looked around and came face to face with a skull like head with glowing orange energy in its eyes and mouth

"Gah!" Barry yelped as he back tracked from the unknown figure.

The mysterious figure was dressed similar to Flash in that it was wearing a black version of his suit with lines of orange energy engraved in the unknown material, mostly on the torso with the designs trailing down its legs and arms. On the chest was a bright orange light with a black lightning bolt in the middle of it. The figure was also carrying a large red scythe that appeared to be made of some kind of red energy with a Omega symbol engraved in the 'blade'.

"Yeesh, and here I thought Zoom was creepy looking" Barry said as he examined what looked like a twisted evil version of him.

The figure didn't respond, just stared at the Flash with its hollowed eyes. As Flash readied himself the move the figure moved first

"Holy shit!" Barry said as he narrowly avoided the scythe from cleaving his head off by ducking and immediately zooming passed the horrifyingly fast figure. The unknown being hissed and swiped at the Flash who was just barely able to block the energy weapon with the sword that Wonder Woman gave him. _'Damn this guy is fast!'_

The black clad Flash look alike applied more pressure on its scythe before sending a serious of swipes and slashes at the Flash who even with his speed was having trouble blocking or dodging the hits.

Barry waited for the alien speedster to make another swipe at him and moved to the side and then jammed the blade into the back of the surprised creature, the blade erupting from its chest just its lightning bolt symbol. Neither moved as Barry kept the blade in and waited to see if the figure would drop. What he didn't expect was the figure to start vibrating its whole body and had the magical sword pass though the blurred being.

"Oh come on!" Barry shouted in both disbelief and annoyance before quickly backing away from the unscathed figure.

Barry heard numerous Parademons yells approaching and realized that he won't be able to win this fight. Seeing a clear path to his left Barry zoomed down it with bits of lightning shooting off his body as he tried to place some distance between him and the creepy speedster while also trying to find where the portal generators were. Hearing a familiar ringing sound Barry chanced a look over his shoulder to see if the figure was following him. Sadly, the figure was, in fact they were starting to cover the distance between it and Flash.

Barry gritted his teeth and increased his speed to Mach twenty-five and beyond as he tried to shake his tail.

While Flash was running through Apokolips from the mysterious Black Racer, back on Earth Black Canary and Batman had found themselves facing an annoyed Big Barda, burnt and angry Granny Goodness and another female that was using metallic like whips.

"Any ideas Bat's?" Black Canary shouted as she ducked under a swipe from Big Barda and delivered a normally painful kick to the larger woman's chest. Barda didn't even flinch when she grabbed Canary's leg and threw her at Batman who was about to Taser a down Granny Goodness

The blonde bombshell slammed into the Kevlar wearing hero. Batman was able to use his armor to cushion his and Canary's collision with the side of a building.

Gritting his teeth in both pain and anger he responded "When need to separate them and someone strong enough to take on the tall one"

Canary groaned "Well we can get Superm-"

Dinah was interrupted as a sonic boom echoed through the city. The sound was Superman and Captain Marvel facing down the commander of the second wave of Parademons.

Kalibak, son of Darkseid.

"Is there any super powered person that could lend a hand at the moment!" Dinah growled out in annoyance as she and Batman dodged a metallic whip from the Fury known as Whiplash.

The woman was preparing to attack again when a white blur rammed into the startled woman and sent her flying into Granny Goodness. The figure was the buxom Powergirl who's cape was torn off earlier and had a few burnt marks on her leotard.

The blonde looked towards Black Canary with a smirk "Sorry hon, got held up with something"

"You know, for a person who has super speed on par with Superman your pretty damn slow!" Canary replied with her eyes narrowing

Powergirl's smile fell and she gave the woman a look of annoyance "I was helping Di- Wonder Woman, Cyborg and one of the Green Lanterns in taking down a group of Parademons from trying to knock over the Daily Planet building!"

"Can you both save it until after the fighting!" Batman growled out in annoyance at the two strong independent women's argument.

Before either woman could respond Barda shot a blast of energy at Powergirl who was sent flying into a nearby building. The tall woman then turned her weapon's sights on Batman and Black Canary.

Batman flung his last explosive batarang at the armored woman while Dinah unleashed her 'Canary Cry' at full power.

The sonic attack and explosion momentarily unbalanced Big Barda, but the leader of the Furies quickly regained her footing at raised her weapon to blast Batman and Black Canary into ash. Before she could a blue gloved hand caught the rod and forced it's aim into the air. The concussive blast hit a few flying Pardemons out of the sky.

Barda looked to see a glowing red eyed Powergilr griping her weapon. Barda head-butted the blonde before kicking her away. Powergirl dug her hands and feet into the ground to halt her momentum and launched herself into Barda.

The force of the hit knocked Barda down who then felt several powerful punches land on her face. Barda grabbed one of Powergirl's fist and returned her own punch in to the woman from another universes throat.

Powergirl let got off of Barda and clutched her throat in pain as a small trickle of blood came out of her mouth. Barda rose and made to attack the woman again but a sudden blast of red energy from Powergirl's eyes stopped her and sent her flying down the street.

Powergirl shut off her laser vision and tried to take deep gulps of air and winced slightly at the pain.

"Fuck that girl can hit!" Powergirl choked out as she rubbed her throat in an attempt to try and sooth the throbbing pain

She looked to see a Parademon approaching her with its flaming maw. Powergir readied to punt the alien into orbit when Black Canary ran towards the snarling brute, leaped on to its head to wrap her thighs around it and using her current momentum and peak human strength flipped the black clad alien to the ground. Canary than brought her mouth close to the head of the disorientated Parademon and let her Canary Cry loose, shattering the metal of the Parademon's helmet along with its head.

Canary rolled off the now headless Parademon and delivered a spinning heeled kick to a Parademon that landed behind her and dislocated the alien's jaw. Seeing the invader still standing Dinah looked to see a piece of pipping on the ground with a sharp edge to it. The martial arts expert kicked the piece of metal up into the air before landing a well-timed kick to it. The make shift projectile imbedded itself in the neck of the Parademon

The Parademon let out a choked roar of surprise before slumping over on its back.

Powergirl watched the entire spectacle with wide eyes and gave a whistle of approval "Damn, now that's an ass kicking"

Dinah was panting heavily from the action "Thanks… so glad… you approve"

The sound of a Pardemon screeching was heard and both blonde women turned to see Batman snap the neck of the last Parademon. The Gotham vigilante was breathing just as heavily as Black Canary. His cape was all but torn to shreds and his cowls right lens was missing exposing a deep blue eye.

Powergirl couldn't help but frown at the condition of Batman. While she may be from another universe she still cared for Bruce Wayne, which she was happy to know was still Batman in this universe. She was however a little put off on how violent this Batman was to her own. From what she's read, he's left criminals broken and bleeding where's her's would at worst leave a fracture. This man went to borderline crippling them and in a few very rare occurrences actually doing so.

"Batman, you all right?" Karen asked with concern in her voice

The Dark Knight looked at her "Wouldn't mind a little superhuman stamina and strength"

Another boom echoed through the city as the ground experienced a minor earthquake.

"The hell!?" Black Canary struggled not to fall over where's Batman was forced to lean against a dented traffic light.

Powergirl used her enhanced vision and x-ray vision to zoom in on the source and was greeted to the sight of Superman and Captain Marvel facing down a guy, with no shirt and clad only in a pair of armored pants and boots, and appeared to be about twice the height of both men wielding a large glowing ax.

"Looks like Superman and Captain Marvel are engaging the second wave's leader. Its… not going too well but it isn't horrible" Powergirl said as she turned to the two black clad heroes.

"Hmm…" Batman hummed to himself as he tried to think up of a strategy on how to take someone down who was giving two of their arguably strongest hitters trouble. While most would assume that just having Powergirl, Wonder Woman or even Hulk going in there and helping the two, that wouldn't help matters. With Flash gone at the moment they couldn't afford to have people with speed near his wasting their time fighting someone that could match Superman and Marvel blow for blow. 'Hulk isn't fast… but he can punch'

"Powergirl!" Batman called out to the woman

"Yeah?" Powergirl looked towards the caped crusader along with Black Canary

"Go find Hulk and get him to where Superman and Captain Marvel are at! Hulk from what I've seen so far can hold his own against that thing. Superman and Captain Marvel will be better suited with handling the swarms of Parademons" Batman gestured to the sky still littered with black and gold Pardemons

The three Green Lanterns were already up there along with Wonder Woman, but it was clear that they were heavily outnumbered. And the hundreds of Pardemons not in the sky being engaged by the four were on the ground attacking the last of the evacuation centers and tearing through their military protection with ease.

Powergirl nodded as she began to search through the city, for the giant hulking mass of green muscle. After a moment she found him by LexCorp tower using two halves of what looked like a truck as boxing gloves.

The blonde quickly flew towards the living embodiment of rage and strength.

Batman watched the woman go and turned towards Canary "We need to regroup with Cyborg and Green Arrow"

Canary nodded before holding placing a hand on her ear and using her com to contact Arrow "Arrow, you reading me?"

" _Yeah, yeah I read ya…"_ Green Arrow replied with the sounds of Parademons roaring and explosions in the back ground

"Is Cyborg with you?"

There was a brief pause before Oliver responded _"Yeah he's here with me why?" the green archer questioned_

"We need to regroup"

Another brief pause _"Where?"_

Canary looked towards Batman with a raised eyebrow under her domino mask

"There's a Wayne financial building a few blocks away. Tell them to meet us there"

Canary relayed the information to her friend _"Cyborg see's it! We're moving now!"_

Batman looked up towards the portal that stills has Parademons coming through _'Hope you're having an easier time up there then here Flash…'_

…

In the throne room of Apokolips, Darkseid stood facing the screens that were showing the conquest of Earth. Another small screen also showed an image of this earth's Flash running from arguably his most dangerous servant, Black Racer the avatar of Death. The being that was currently acting as a host for Black Racer was a Flash from an earth he just conquered a few years ago. Sort of fitting that the fastest man alive becomes the new body for Black Racer. And as a bonus he has access to the Speed force which as increased his power to levels that even the ruler of Apokolips is weary of facing with the same nonchalant attitude he's used for the avatar in the past.

The dark god watched the spectacle for a moment be he chuckled at the image of the scarlet speedster trying to out run his favorite servant.

"You are fast human… but none can escape death forever" Darkseid darkly mused, fully aware that the same could be said of him. While Darkseid may be arrogant at times, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that he will live forever. His Father thought the same thing and well now…

In the end Darkseid learned early on from both his mother and father that you could fight off death or in this case out run it for as long as you want, but eventually death will claim you be it now or countless millennia in the future.

Darkseid then turned his attention to a recording of Hulk ripping his uncle in half and grinned at the sheer savagery. His blood beginning to boil not in anger, but anticipation of the coming fight he will have with the green being. He then turned from the screens and began to make his way to the platforms that his forces were gathering at, waiting for his arrival.

"It will be a great pleasure in either felling you or subjugating you… Hulk…"

* * *

And done.

Yeah I know I said that Hulk would face down Kalibak but I decided to push that for the next chapter. And we got to see Darkseid's reaction to Hulk ripping his uncle in half… amusement.

And I decided to introduce Black Racer, Darkseid's deadliest weapon in the form he had when during the Darkseid war, possessed the Flash after **(Spoiler alert)** killed Darkseid after the Anti-Monitor took control of him. I just liked the appearance, plus how terrifying is it that someone like that with the power of Flash coming after you? Pretty horrifying to be honest.

Like I mentioned in my previous chapter, Apocalypse will be coming to the DC universe along with Black Widow in his newest incarnation for his horseman Death. So that leaves War, Famine and Pestilence open for either a DC villain or Hero.

leave a suggestion on who should be the final three or one of the final three horsemen in the review section with a small description as to why they would fit that role. I have some in mind for the three but I want to see what any of you all think it should be, it may be someone I never considered. Or you could send me a PM with your choices and reasoning. So either in the review section or PM for the final three slots for the Horsemen of Apocalypse


	15. Chapter 15

So this Chapter we get to see the Hulk and Kalibak throw down in the middle of Metropolis. You can also see this as a sort of precursor to the long awaited fight between Hulk and Darkseid! I've been doing my research on both their abilities even though I know most of them to make this fight as epic and as incredible as possible. The only way it could be better is if I was beyond amazing at creating CGI characters with the same tech they used for Hollywood and create a movie of this story!

Also I've noticed the choices in choosing the final three horsemen of Apocalypse that are War, Famine and Pestilence and I have to say I'm impressed with the suggestions. Joker for Pestilence and Poison Ivy for Famine seem to be popular and I've also saw a few potential candidates thanks to DirENskeith's review which had some really good choices and reasons why they would fit. Keep the suggestions coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story.

* * *

Superman and Captain Marvel stood across from the towering form of Kalibak. So far the son of Darkseid has been able to match the two super powered men blow for blow. His ax also was able to hurt the two as Captain Marvel had a large gash on his chest while Superman took a swipe to the leg earlier.

It was only to his super speed and Captain Marvel shooting a blast of lightning at Kalibak that prevented him from completely severing the man of steel's leg from his body.

Superman's eyes glowed red as he unleashed another torrent of heat vision at Kalibak who blocked the powerful blast of energy with his ax. Kalibak then began to push towards Superman while Captain Marvel used this moment to fly around Kalibak and prepare to hit him with an orb of mystical lightning

The mightiest mortal on earth launched the ball of mystical lighting at the alien commander's back causing him to growl in pain and loose his footing and be blasted back by Superman's heat vision.

Kalibak and pushed back into an abandoned tank with enough force to cause it to explode in a shower of fire and metal

 **KABOOOOOM!**

Captain Marvel landed next to Superman with arcs of lightning shooting across his body "You think that worked?"

Superman sighed as he felt exhaustion hit his body. He's never been pushed like this before against any of his typical enemies aside from Metallo but he had a shard of Kryptonite in his chest that was deadly to Superman and nullified his powers "Honestly, no but here's hoping right?"

"RAGH!" Kalibak's scream of frustration caught both men's attention as he walked out of the fire with his ax and an expression of rage on his face "Fools, you think that will defeat me?"

"Uhhh, yeah I kinda hoped it would" Captain Marvel said as he balled his fists in preparation for round two

Kalibak growled in anger before raising his ax "Then die without hope human"

It was then that a large green figure landed before Kalibak that was a little shorter than him but by no means less dangerous. Kalibak recognized him as the brute that ripped Steppenwolf in half earlier

Hulk grabbed Kalibak's ax and looked the war lord in the eye "HULK SMASH!"

Hulk then rammed his fist into the alien commander's stomach causing him to double over in pain. Hulk then grabbed Kalibak by the head and lifted him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground **"HULK PROVE TO AX MAN THAT HULK'S THE STRONGETS!"**

Kalibak regained his bearings in time to see Hulk's fist coming down on him and quickly rolled out of the way, causing Hulk's arms to bury themselves into the ground and create a minor earthquake. Kalibak used this moment to drive his fist into the distracted Hulk's face and send the emerald being flying several dozen meters. Kalibak spat out a glob of blood before following the green man with his ax at the ready

"Uhh should we help him?" Captain Marvel looked to Superman in question.

Superman man narrowed his eyes at Kalibak "Yeah, the sooner we take him out the be-"

"Superman!" Powergirl's voice interrupted him

Both men turned to see the powerful super heroine land before them with a few bruises and burns on her leotard

"Powergirl? Are you alright?" Superman questioned his alternate universe cousin with concern

Powergirl nodded before turning to see Hulk dodge Kalibak's ax and uppercut him into a nearby building before jumping after him. She then turned her attention back to Superman and Captain Marvel

"Superman, your needed to help protect the last of the evacuation centers from being overrun by Parademons while Captain Marvel and I help the Lanterns and Wonder Woman clear the skies. If it looks like you're being overwhelmed, I'll come help"

"But what about Hulk?" Captain Marvel asked

"Batman says that Hulk can keep Kalibak busy while we deal with his forces." Powergirl stated

Superman frowned at what she said "So we're going to leave him to fight that guy alone?"

"…Yes" Powergirl nodded

Superman looked towards the fight between Kalibak and Hulk moving away from them and towards the bay. He didn't see any Parademons coming to Kalibak's aid or those Furies he's faced earlier. So at least Hulk wasn't being overwhelmed

"…After I'm done helping the evac centers I'm coming back" Superman said in a stern tone. While he may not like the Hulk too much he wasn't going to leave him to possibly die because the green behemoth damaged his pride earlier tonight

"Same here" Captain Marvel said before shooting off into the sky followed by Superman before they spitted off towards their objectives.

Powergirl looked to see the Hulk take a powerful punch to the face before delivering one right back into Kalibak's with just as much force and anger

"Stay safe muscles" she said before flying off to aid the others

" **RAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"** Hulk let out a roar of rage as he punched Kalibak back

The New god stumbled back before grabbing the next punch sent at him and using the Hulk's own momentum to flip him over his head and slam him into the ground. The force of the Hulk's form being slammed into the ground completely upheaved the entire block that shook several buildings and caused one damaged and covered in fire to finally collapse down the street, sending a storm of dust towards the two titans battle.

Kalibak slashed hulk across the chest with his ax and caused the green giant to howl in pain before the alien warlord stood back and fired a beam of energy from the weapon. Hulk was sent flying back and through several buildings.

" _Hulk, we have to get the ax out of his hands or better yet destroy it. If we don't this fight's going to be a whole lot more difficult"_ Banner's voice spoke through the mental link as Hulk pulled himself out of the crater he made when he landed.

Hulk spat out a glob of green gamma irradiated blood before shakily rising to his feet. He had to grip a car to steady himself as he cracked his neck.

" **HULK…KNOWS…"** Hulk panted out, it's been a long time since he's faced a being that could actually take Hulk on in a straight up physical fight and dish out as good as he got. Even the power of that ax's energy beam felt like an energy blast from Sentry when the powerful hero went all out against him and Banner when they returned to earth and declared war against the Illuminati and all of their allies

"There you are!" the voice of Kalibak alerted Hulk to his presence as the new god landed before him with his ax glowing and a savage grin on his face "I am surprised that you survived beast, and here I thought all you had to show was brute strength."

" **GRRRRRR"** Hulk growled at the man as his anger began to rise even more **"HULK'S STORNGEST ONE THERE IS!"**

"Prove it then" Kalibak smirked before shooting another beam at Hulk

Hulk seeing this quickly jumped above the beam and landed behind Kalibak and kicked the larger being in the back hard

"GAH!" Kalibak stumbled forward and almost fell to his knees. He quickly grounded himself before turning around with his ax swinging, intent to slice of the head of the Hulk

Hulk was barely able to duck under the swipe before delivering a powerful punch into Kalibak's stomach that shook the surrounding area and knocked the wind out of the son of Darkseid. Hulk kept up the barrage of punches towards Kalibak as the larger being stumbled back and tried blocking the Hulk's savage onslaught with either his ax or his own hands.

Kalibak responded with a head-butt to the Hulk before backhanding him away and setting his ax's energy beam to it's highest output. A setting that under the right circumstances could destroy an entire moon or even a small planet.

Hulk stood to see the ax charging and let out a roar of rage before sprinting towards the new god with his anger rising and beginning to approach the same level of power and strength he had when he first returned to earth with his warboud to punisher the Illuminati.

Kalibak raised his ax and fired just as Hulk neared and sent a powerful punch towards the glowing weapon.

 **BWOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The impact of the two powerful forces created a bright two-hundred-foot tall dome of light composed of energy that could be seen all across the city while almost a dozen city blocks were engulfed in the explosion.

"Holy shit…" Dinah said as she could see the dome of energy from near the Wayne building that she, Batman, Green Arrow and Cyborg had regrouped and began to re-arm themselves with some of Batman's tech and armor that were stored in his building in case of emergencies

The light from the blast seemed to cast the city in an ominous glow that made the burning alien demon fire and smoke all the darker in the early morning light.

Cyborg's systems were scanning the force of the explosion the results caused his eyes to widen "Damn, that blast had more power in it than any nuclear weapon ever detonated on earth…"

Oliver saw Dinah looking worried towards the location that Hulk and the alien commander that Cyborg identified as Kalibak were fighting. He walked next to and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, he'll be alright"

Batman now equipped in a mechanized armored suit watched the distant explosion with a calculating gaze before looking over towards the distant evacuation zones that seemed to be close to clearing ' _Just a few more minutes and Superman or Powergirl will be able to provide back up for him… assuming he survives'_

The Green Lanterns, Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman also saw the sub-atomic explosion as did the several hundred Parademons that were still inhabiting the sky. The apparent leader of the Parademons clad in black armor raised a clawed hand toward where their commander was

"For Darkseid!"

Soon dozens of Parademons began their descent towards the now visible crater

Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed at the crater before turning to look towards the three Green Lanterns and Captain Marvel "I'll provide aid to the Hulk"

"I'll clear a path" the Alpha Green Lantern known as Boodikka said before shooting a large beam of green energy into the swarm of Parademons that were torn to shreds or knocked back, creating a hole in their flock that Diana quickly flew through and headed straight for Hulk's location

Hal looked down at his power ring and frowned at seeing that it was down to nearly twenty percent. He looked towards Stel "How much left in yours, mines at less than twenty percent"

The synthetic Green Lantern checked his ring and frowned "Not good, only ten percent" He then dodged a Pardemon's swipe before grabbing it by the upper jaw and ripped it off before grabbing its body and throwing towards another Parademon

Hal formed a mini-gun and began blasting away at the Parademons that regrouped and resumed their assault on the four remaining heroes in the sky "Any chance of re-enforcements arriving any time soon?"

Stel formed a shield to protect himself from a wave of fire created by Several Parademons "The Blue Lanterns are sending a few to help out. Other than that I don't know"

"Let's just hope that we'll still alive when they get here!" Boodikka shouted out while she slashed through several Parademons with green swords that she had her ring construct

While the Lanterns were forming a circle of defense Captain Marvel flew into the heart of the Parademon swarm and came to a stop before gathering a large amount of mystical energy in his hands that began to grow. The Parademons around him saw this and began to bathe the champion of Shazam in ocean of fire. Marvel gritted his teeth in slight pain before holding the ball of mystical electrical energy above his head with a grin

"I got the power!"

 **KABOOOOOOM!**

A large pulse of magic lightning thundered through the air and incinerated hundreds of the flying Parademons into ash and sent the further ones away from the sheer force of the blast.

Hal saw the approaching wave of mystical lightening and gestured for the other Lanterns to move out of the wave's path of destruction.

Captain Marvel looked around to see that the sky was now greatly cleared of Parademons and did a flip of victory "Whooo! Did anyone see that?"

Captain Marvel looked around to see that the Green Lanterns weren't there "Guys? Are you all still alive!" he shouted nervously

"Yeah, we're fine!" Hal said as he, Stel and Boodikka flew back up towards a relieved Captain Marvel

"Oh whew! For a second I thought I roasted you guys" Marvel said as he checked the surrounding area "Now what?"

Meanwhile Wonder Woman landed at the crater to see Hulk on his hands and knees with his arm burnt down to the bare bone with other serious burns across his body

"HERA, ROBERT!" Diana shouted in worry as she quickly approached the badly injured Hulk

Before she got any closer the arm began to heal, first the bones healed, then flesh appeared before the Hulk's jade colored skin covered it and appeared to be good as new. The entire process took less than three seconds. The burns on the rest of his body also quickly disappeared as he stood back up on his feet and gave Diana a nod

" **HULK HAVE WORSE BEOFRE!"** Hulk said as he scanned the crater for any signs of Kalibak

" _Man, that thing has some punch to it"_ Banner said as he felt the same pain Hulk did.

' **HMPH! HULK STRONGER THAN PUNY GLOWY AX!'** Hulk thought before feeling faint rumbling… from beneath him

" _MOVE HULK!"_ Banner's voice shouted just as Kalibak erupted from the ground and punched Hulk square in the face with enough force to create a sonic boom and send the green goliath flying

Kalibak watched his green foe fly straight into a distant skyscraper and collide with it with enough force to knock the top portion of it over and into a sea of burning wreckage.

Kalibak smirked before Wonder Woman appeared in front of him and punched him with enough force to snap his head to the left

 **SPWAKAKK!**

Wonder Than used her lasso and wrapped it around the off balanced commander's head before swinging him above her head and into the ground.

 **KAKRAAAK!**

"GAH!" Kalibak let out a yelp of pain as his wounded back made contact with the ground.

Wonder Woman jumped and landed on Kalibak's chest hard and activated her wrist blades before stabbing them into the growling commander's eyes

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kalibak howled in pain before blindly grabbing Wonder Woman and slamming her into the ground next to him several times and throwing her in a random direction as he tried to stand which was difficult given that he was now blinded "GAH! YOU DAMN HUMAN WHORE!"

Wonder Woman landed before the blinded Kalibak with her arms blades still dripping with his blood

"Now that's just rude" Diana commented before rushing Kalibak and stabbing him multiple times in the chest before delivering a powerful kick to his bleeding and scarred chest that sent him soaring to the other end of the crater "That's for punching my friend into a building"

It was then that Hulk landed back in the crater with an enraged expression on his face **"HULK SMASH AX MAN FOR HITTING HULK INTO BUILDING!"**

Diana smiled warily "You shouldn't have too much of a problem doing that" Diana gestured to the location that she sent Kalibak flying

Hulk looked towards the same direction and gave a grunt before looking down at Wonder Woman with an appraising look " **PRETTY LADY STRONG"**

"I try" Diana shrugged as she placed a hand on her hip and she looked up into the pinkish sky to see that aside from the smoke, it seemed clear of Parademons "Looks like the Lanterns and Captain Marvel were able to deal with the Parademons in the sky"

Hulk looked up and saw Superman and Powergirl approaching along with the three Green Lanterns, Cyborg, Captain Marvel. several loud engines were heard approaching that belonged to several custom motorcycles that Batman normally used when he was unable to use the Batmobile with Black Canary, and Green Arrow behind him

The three vigilantes came to a stop a small distance away from the other super powered beings and left the bikes.

Dinah walked up to Hulk and gave him a relived smile "Good to see you in one-piece big guy!"

Hulk gave a nod to the blonde bombshell.

Green Arrow stood beside her and looked around the area of devastation and let out a low whistle "Thank god you're on our side"

"DUDE!" Captain Marvel shouted in excitement "That was awesome! You were all like 'Grrr' and then tat guy came up to you and acted like 'I'm really strong you can't stop me' and then you just kicked the snot out of him!"

Superman watched the man bounce up and down almost and looked to Hal with a raised eye brow "How old is he?"

Hal shrugged "Don't know but something tells me he's still a virgin"

"Real mature Jordan" Boodikka said dryly while she crossed her arms and gave the human lantern a look of annoyance

Hal responded with a chuckle while Stel made his way over towards the downed form of Kalibak to see if he was still alive and to possibly restrain him along with Powergirl

"Uh guys" Cyborg said in a nervous tone

"What is it?" Green Arrow asked the cybernetic teen

Cyborg pointed up towards the portal that just activated again

"Get ready" Batman said in a grave tone "He's coming"

"Who is?" Boodikka questioned as she looked up towards the tunnel

Before anyone could answer a single form emerged from the portal and began slowly floating down towards the crater. They had their arms folded behind their back and moved at a calm leisurely pace while dozens of Parademons and war beasts followed behind him.

The heroes watched the figure raise his arm and halted his forces while he continued his approach before settling down several meters from the tensed and battle weary heroes.

"Darkseid…" Superman said in a grim tone as he examined the leader of all of the aliens and monsters they've fighting all night

Darkseid smirked darkly at the odd group before holding up his arms "Well… here I am"

* * *

And done.

So next chapter, the finale of the invasion of Apokolips begins as Darkseid faces down Earth's defenders. Flash also finds the shield generators but finds that destroying them is a lot harder than he thought it would be. And the Black Racer is being making things easier.


	16. Chapter 16

So here begins the showdown we've all been waiting for. The Hulk vs Darkseid! With the Justice League jumping in on occasion to help out. So this chapter will be the first in several chapters that have the strongest one there is go up against the god of evil himself.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used on this story

* * *

Chapter 16: Clash between titans…

Hulk and Banner observed the being known as Darkseid who stood across from them and the other heroes with a dark smirk on his face.

" _This guy looks a bit like Apocalypse but if what we're sensing his right, this guy is on par with Thanos in terms of power and possibly strength"_ Banner said within his and Hulk's mindscape

Hulk growled ' _ **HULK STILL SMASH ROCK MAN!**_ '

" _Might not be that easy big guy"_ Banner stated as he watched events unfold " _We may have to resort to entering the green scar"_

The Green Scar or more infamously known as the World Breaker state catapulted Hulk's power to levels that were virtually uncharted. Just the mere act of summoning some of that power in the past had leveled a third of a city. A single foot step caused devastating earthquakes up and down the entire east coast. They were even able to match the Sentry at his full power and defeat him and all of that was holding back

While entering such a state could help turn the tide of the battle without a doubt, it also risked causing untold destruction, it was called the World Breaker for a reason…

Superman suddenly stepped forward with his eyes glowing red "I'm only going to say this once, leave now!"

Darkseid gave the man of steel an amused look "Certainly, after you all submit to me…"

"Yeah not going to happen E.T.!" Hal said before he suddenly flew at the ruler of Apokolips and formed a spiked knuckle glove with his ring

"Lantern wait!" Black Canary shouted

Darkseid didn't even so much as flinch when the green energy construct slammed into his face. Darkseid's response was a simple flick of his wrist that collided with the Green Lantern of sector 2814 and sent the emerald hero flying across the crater

Boodikka instantly fired a powerful beam of energy at Darkseid who responded by having his eyes glow red and fire his Omega Beams at the incoming wave of green energy. Darkseid's beams tore through the alpha Green Lanterns attack and sent the small woman flying when she created a shield to defend herself from being atomized

Batman, Green Arrow and Cyborg each fired a combination of explosive arrows, batarangs, and missiles at Darkseid who let the explosives pelt his form without any signs of discomfort

Suddenly Superman rammed into the New God and sent him skidding back several meters has he delivered punch after punch that thundered through the city.

Darkseid responded by grabbing one of the punches and head-butting Superman with enough force to actually break the Krytonians nose. Superman reeled back in pain as Darkseid prepared to deliver another powerful punch until several bolts of mystical lightning pelted his form

Darkseid growled in annoyance and prepared to blast Captain Marvel with his Omega beams until a large green fist rammed itself into his face

 **KRAAKOOOOOOOM!**

The force of the blow sent Darkseid soaring several dozen meters only for him to steady himself in midair in time to see the Hulk jump after him with a glare on his face

" **HULK SMASH ROCK MAN!"** Hulk bellowed out as he latched on to the dark god and began to punch him repeatedly in the face

Darkseid blocked one of the punches and kneed the green goliath in the stomach before grabbing him by his head and chucking him into the ground

 **KABOOOOOM!**

Orange energy glowed around Darkseid's arms as he flew towards the Hulk's kneeling form

"Let's see if you're as strong as you claim to be!" Darkseid said before he slammed his fists down on Hulk's back and created a massive explosion of energy

 **BWOOOOOM!**

Hal and Boodikka were able to recover enough to form a green dome around them, Batman, Cyborg, Black Canary, Green Arrow while Wonder Woman used her shield to deflect the wave of energy and Captain Marvel and Superman bared through it, both gritting their teeth in slight pain

Not too far away Stel was able to conjure up a shield for him and Powergirl to take cover behind

"Holy shit!" Powergirl said as she ducked behind the green energy construct

Stel was struggling to keep his slowly cracking shield up "I've never felt power like this before!"

Many of the nearby Parademons who were too close to the fighting were vaporized by Darkseid's attack while many others were sent flying from the sheer force of the explosion.

Superman lowered his arms to see if the Hulk was alright, his eyes widened at the sight of Hulk on the ground with two large scorch marks on his back with Darkseid standing over him, his boot digging into the green giant's back.

Darkseid turned to stare at Superman with a dark smirk "Next?"

Suddenly a shield flew past superman's head and nailed Darkseid in the head, causing the large man to stumble back. Wonder Woman than flew into the dark gods face and delivered a series of powerful punches to his head. Superman and Captain Marvel soon joined the fray as they attacked with the leader of the Parademons with all their might

Darkseid growled in annoyance and slight pain before he grabbed Captain Marvel's arm and used the surprised man to swing him into Wonder Woman and knocked them both away. Superman flew up behind Darkseid and held him in a chokehold and tried to restrain the powerful deity.

"Heh, at least your making it fun" Darkseid said before he shot out his Omega Beams and had them circle around and blast Superman in the back

"AAHHHHHH!" Superman screamed out in agony as he was forced to let go of Darkseid.

Darkseid turned and rammed his elbow into the man of steel's jaw

 **KRAAAK!**

Before he followed it up with a kick to the chest

 **SPAKOOOM!**

Batman and Green Arrow ducked to avoid the flying form of Superman who crashed into the other side of the crater and created a minor tremor from the force of his impact alone. Batman looked up to see the smirking form of Darkseid as he slowly began to levitate in the air

"I must say, I'm beginning to enjoy this fight. I'm almost tempted to spare you all… almost" Darkseid said as his eyes glowed red again

Before he could blast Batman or Green Arrow dozens of chains made of green energy constructed by the three Green Lanterns began to latch on to Darkseid in an attempt to restrain him. Darkseid made a noise of aggravation and was about to smash his way out before Powergirl appeared and blasted him in the face with her heat vision at full power

"Let's see how you like it!" Powergirl said angrily as she blasted Darkseid with enough energy to level the Andes mountains three times over

Darkseid gritted his teeth mostly in annoyance rather than pain before shooting at the woman with his Omega Beams. They quickly tore through the woman's heat vision and blasted her square in the chest

"AHHHHHH!" Powergirl screamed out before she fell unconscious from the sheer pain of the blast

Darkseid than turned his Omega Beams on the Green Lanterns who were are just barely able to conjure up a shield to defend themselves before they blown back by the power of the attack. The green chains around Darkseid disappeared as he slowly turned his attention towards Batman and Green Arrow

A sudden blast of energy hit the ruler of Apokolips in the face causing him to pause and look to see Cyborg with both his arms formed into cannons and still smoking

"…Really was hoping that would actually hurt you" Cyborg said as he charged up his canon for another blast

Darkseid was about to attack when Black Canary appeared behind him and blasted him with her canary cry at full power. Batman and Green Arrow also used this time to fire several more of their explosive arsenal at the distracted dark god as Cyborg resumed blasting with his cannons at full power.

It was then that Hulk slowly rose to his feet and spat out a glob of green blood and glared at the form of Darkseid

" **HULK WILL ENJOY BREAKING YOU!"** Hulk roared before he clapped both his hands together aimed for the distracted alien warlord

 **KAAAKKKOOOOM!**

Darkseid was pushed back by the hit and looked to see the Hulk charging at him and deliver a powerful punch into his face

 **KAKOOM!**

The force of the impact sent a shockwave through the crater as Darkseid went sailing back before righting himself in midair. Darkseid held a hand up to his lips and lowered them to see that they were covered in a bit of blood.

Darkseid smirked a bit at the sight before zeroing his sights on the growling form of the Hulk "That's more like it…"

Darkseid than flew right into Hulk's form and tackled him to the ground and began to deliver several powerful blows to the jade giant's face before Hulk grabbed one of them and pulled Darkseid into a brutal head butt

 **KRAKK!**

Darkseid winced in pain as Hulk used this moment to kick Darkseid off him and into a distant building that was barely still standing. The collision of Darkseid into it caused the once former LexCorp tower to slowly topple over and into the sea of destruction

Hulk watched with a glare before he let out a huff " **HULK WILL SMASH SPACE MAN BACK TO HIS PLANET THAN SMASH IT!"**

Hulk than leaped into the air and headed straight for where Darkseid was. The rest of the heroes saw this and looked at each other in question

"Uh should we get involved?" Green Arrow questioned

"No, the only ones who have a chance of getting caught in between those two are Superman, Powergirl, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel. Besides we have another problem to deal with" Batman stated

"Really what's that?" Black Canary asked as she watched Hulk touch down and began to fight Darkseid again. Even from where she was standing she can feel the powerful impacts of each other's blows

"We have his army to still deal with" Batman pointed to the approaching army of Parademons and a few of the Furies from earlier who had recovered

"Ah shit" Cyborg said as his scanner counted the hundreds of alien hostiles coming for them "Really hope the Flash is having an easier time than us"

…

Meanwhile on Apokolips

"CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!" Flash said as he dashed through legions of Parademons and other beasts of war in attempt to shake the unknown speedster off his tail

Already twice they nearly succeeded in catching him and one of those times it nearly costed the scarlet speedster his life. It was only thanks to quick thinking on his part and near divine luck that he's lasted this long

Suddenly the figure was before him with its scythe raised and went to cleave the Flash who was just barely able to duck under the blade of energy and deliver almost a hundred punches to the being's face and side in the span of a second before quickly taking off again.

"Okay Barry think, where's the generators?" The Flash muttered to himself as he zoomed through a building that looked like an armory before he phased out through the walls and continued his search

Sadly, as a result of running from that Death looking Flash he's gotten himself lost!

"This is just perfect; I'm stuck on an alien world where everything wants to kill me while its inhabitants are invading my planet" Flash said aggravated before he heard a familiar ringing sound

"Oh yeah, then there's him" Flash said as he ducked under a swipe from the evil speedster. He tried to move past him but the dark Flash appeared before him and sent another swipe at him. Flash was just barely to use the sword from Wonder Woman to stop the energy from cleaving into him. He nearly gave out under the weight however

' _Jeez this guy is strong'_ Barry thought before backing away and creating a small tornado with his arms in an attempt to push the speedster away. It worked as the being had to stab his scythe into the ground while Barry made a run for it.

"Okay Barry, just find the damn generators, destroy them and run like hell… easy" the fastest man alive said as he zoomed passed a building at Mach 30 and just before he left he finally saw his target.

The Flash came to a halt and started up at the generator with wide eyes

"Oh… that's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be"

The generator was far bigger than Barry hoped it would be, far bigger than any building he's seen on earth in fact. By his estimates it stood almost a mile high and seemed to be twice the distance in length and width. Near the center looked to be some kind of massive swirling vortex of energy with hundreds of small lines pulsing out of it.

' _Yeah… I was just planning to hit this thing with a streak of lightning but seeing how big this is… looks like I'm going to have to hit this thing with my infinite mass punch and hope for the best'_ Barry thought as he backed up and then started running

The 'Infinite mass punch' was something that Cisco and he have taken to calling Barry's arguably most powerful hit. To achieve it, he has to run at a high speed near light speed in fact until his mass becomes the equivalent of that of a white dwarf star.

Unfortunately, Barry has never really gotten to truly test how powerful it is or to that level of speed and for all knew this generator could take the equivalent of thirty of those in one hit.

' _Hell of time to test it out'_ Barry said as his speed began to enter the four-digit range

Than he heard the all too familiar ringing of the other Flash closing in behind him. Barry chanced a look over his shoulder to see the darker speedster catching up to him. It was then that Barry got a rather crazy idea that just might work and will allow him to knock two birds with one stone

' _If this guy can generate the speed force like me and if I can get him to near my limit… worth a shot'_ Barry thought as he gripped Wonder Woman's sword in his hand and dipped into the vast reserves of energy he still has and punched it into overdrive

* * *

And done.

Short chapter I know but the next one will be mainly the Hulk and Darkseid just laying into each other while the forces of Apokolips regroup and attack the rest of the Justice League


	17. Chapter 17

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Sgt. M00re:** The other Hulks will appear later on, around the time more Marvel characters start to show up but that won't be for a while

 **Blizzardfang** : Depends on what you mean smart self, do you mean like Doc Green or another incarnation of the hulk where he's shown to be able hold actual conversations with others for long periods of time without speaking in third person too much

 **Guest Oct 11** : For the most part the fight will be strictly between Hulk and Darkseid, granted a few of the heroes may help out but this clash will be mainly held between the Ruler of Apokolips and The World Breaker

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Chapter 17: Darkseid's Evil vs. Hulk's Rage…

Bruce and the Hulk have in their time as both hero and even villain on occasion have come across a wide range of people and beings of incredible power. Some with the physical strength to match them blow for blow even at their strongest to date, others with the ability to wipe them out with a simple thought or a hand gesture. Beings who could unravel reality or destroy entire planets with vast powers even with Bruce Banner's intelligence still can't truly comprehend

And yet every time Banner and the Hulk encounter these beings it almost always, always comes down to this…

Punching the ever loving hell out of each other until they or the other guy falls…more often than not it's ended by other heroes before either outcome can happen

 **KATHOOOM!**

Hulk was sent skidding back by a punch from Darkseid that nearly broke his jaw and roared in rage as he grabbed Darkseid's incoming fist and rammed his own into the dark god's face with the force to rival several nuclear detonations

 **KAAABOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The shockwave from the impact shatters all of the glass within several hundred feet of the clashing titans, all the while Darkseid stumbles back several steps before he rams his elbow in the Hulk's chest

 **KOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The Hulk winces in pain as he feels several of his ribs break only for them to immediately begin to heal. The Hulk than renewed his assault on the ruler of Apokolips who was beginning to really enjoy this brutal match between the two. He hasn't had such a worthy foe to face on the battlefield in quite a while outside the occasional attempt on his life by either of his children, but even than that's become less common now much to his hidden annoyance…

Even gods of evil can get bored with how easy it is to destroy things without any effort at all. It almost makes Darkseid regret killing off previous adversaries that have in the past rivaled him in power or even surpassed it and proved to be a challenge for him…almost

Darkseid blocked a punch from Hulk before he shot a small burst of his Omega beams into the green giant's eyes, temporarily blinding him before he followed it through with a powerful upper cut that sent the being into a nearby building with enough force to shake the entire structure's frame and risk it toppling over

Darkseid smirked darkly at his accomplishment "Heh, you know 'Hulk', I could have easily ended this fight already"

The Hulk jumped out of the wreckage of the building and landed before Darkseid with a glare on his face as his veins became more pronounced and his growls increased in both power and anger at hearing Darkseid state that he could easily best the green giant

"It's true Hulk…" Darkseid chuckled darkly "…I could easily grab you and throw or fly you into this planet's orbit or maybe use my Omega Sanction and send you through a host of nightmarish realities, each worse than the one before it for all of eternity if I so wished, but I haven't and you want to know why that is?"

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"** Hulk roared as he grabbed a partially destroyed car and threw it at the alien warlord who easily batted it aside before he ducked under a fast punch from the Hulk and backed away as he continued to either block or dodge the hits entirely before he grabbed Hulk's fist with his own

The action created a small shockwave that rocked the street and caused what remaining intact windows to shatter and the ground to crack

Darkseid smirked at Hulk's rage and could feel the green being's strength starting to increase even more, so he decided to add more fuel to the fire because honestly it was just too fun and exciting not too

"The reason is Hulk is because I want you to see just how weak you are compared to me…" Darkseid whispered darkly before he brought Hulk into his other fist and sent the titan of rage flying down the street and into several buildings before he came to a painful stop into a gas station that detonated on impact

 **BROOOOOOOW!**

 _'Hulk, you okay big guy?'_ Bruce asked his alter ego who was struggling to rise while also spiting out a few globs of blood and a tooth from Darkseid's blow

"HMPH…HULK HAD WORSE!" Hulk said with a pained growl as he felt his healing factor kick in and start to repair some of the damage he got from the God of evil

So far this Darkseid has proven to rival some of the more physically powerful foes that the two have encountered over the years. He was definitely on the same plateau of power as Thanos is. The thought of the mad titan brought a growl of annoyance to the Hulk as he made his way out of the flames in time to see Darkseid slowly lower himself to the ground while cracking his knuckles

"Another reason why I have yet to end this fight so quickly Hulk…is because I rather enjoy beating others to death" Darkseid said with a grin as his eyes glowed red

Hulk was about to respond with force when suddenly a red and blue figure rammed into Darkseid and sent the dark god flying into a nearby building that started to collapse on the leader of the Parademons.

Hulk narrowed his eyes at Superman's form who was a bit ruffed up but seemed to be find for the most part. The last son of Krpyton looked towards the hulk and gave him a nod

"Sorry it took so long to get here, but I had to make sure the others were fine before coming to help" Superman said as he approached the Hulk

Hulk replied with a snort "HULK DON'T NEED HELP"

"Your right" Superman nodded "You don't need any assistance getting your ass kicked around this city"

Hulk growled at the man's smirking face in annoyance before they both looked to see Darkseid blast his way out of the pile of rubble and glare at the duo with a menacing sneer

"That actually tickled, finally stopped holding back child?" Darkseid said as he wiped some blood from his face

"For the most part yeah" Superman shrugged has his gaze hardened at the approaching god before looking towards Hulk whose body was beginning to grow slightly as arcs of green lightning crossed his broad frame "Hit him low while I hit him high?"

Hulk gave Superman a side glance before he smirked and charged towards the dark god with a roar while Superman blitzed behind the hellish ruler and punched the large man into the Hulk who responded with a head butt that could be felt and heard for miles and sent Darkseid flying back down the street with a tremor

"HULK SMASH ROCK LOOKING MAN!" Hulk than leaped after the downed god while Superman followed close behind

'… _I could still take him'_ the man of steel thought as he watched Hulk land on Darkseid's chest and began to wail on the god's face with his fists

…

Meanwhile on a distant building not too far from the fighting sat a man who was watching the fight between Darkseid, Hulk and Superman with some interest. He won't lie and say he was expecting this when he first manipulated the Hulk into landing here of all places but now seeing the results of that move he has to admit he's enjoying the show the green giant is giving him

"Hmm…I wonder what would happen if I brought more to this place" the man thought with a grin as he watched Darkseid smack Hulk away and jump up towards Superman and had his fist collide with the Kryptonian's and create a powerful shockwave that sent both combatants back several meters only for Darkseid to be swept away by a powerful thunder clap courtesy of the Hulk

The being smirked at the action as his body began to glow and teleport him back to his universe "I think I have a few in mind that'd be right at home here…hehehehehe…"

…

Hulk ducked under a punch sent at him by Darkseid and responded with one of his own that buried itself deep into his chest followed by a series of strikes to Darkseid's face and stomach before finishing with a kick that sent him flying only for Superman to appear and kick Darkseid into the ground and land on the dark god with a grunt and prepared to punch the ruler out when suddenly he was tackled from behind by a very unhappy Kalibak

"GET OFF MY FATHER YOU FILTHYL ANIMAL!" Kalibak yelled as he punched Superman into a nearby skyscraper and leaped after the powerful man

Hulk was about to follow when suddenly he was blasted in the chest by Darkseid that force the jade giant to his knees in pain

"RAGH!" Hulk roared in pain and anger and glared at Darkseid's rising form

Darkseid's eyes glowed red before he shot his Omega beams at the Hulk who leaped out of the way only to see the beams following him, like some sort of guided missile or something of the sort. Hulk growled in annoyance as Banner through their mental link guide him through the city as fast as they could currently move and avoid the beams of energy that so far have proven to hurt Hulk as much as a blast from Thor's hammer

Sadly, the beams were starting to gain on the Hulk and before he could dodge he was struck and sent flying into a nearby building while roaring in agony, he and Banner haven't felt something this painful in a long time…

And it was really starting to piss them both off…

Darkseid slowly approached the whole in the building that the Hulk made and was prepared to blast it with his Omega beams when suddenly

 **KRAKKOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Darkseid was sent flying back several hundred feet as the building exploded in a burst of nuclear energy and sent several nearby buildings toppling over. The dark god had to squint slightly as the dome of gamma energy was almost as bright as a small sun and coated the area in an eerie green color that was charged with energy

Soon the Hulk emerged from the remnants of the building, his body seemingly to glow green with arcs of green lightning shooting off his body and his eyes glowing green with power and rage. The Hulk narrowed his gaze at the smirking form of Darkseid and growled

" **HULK… SMASH!"** Hulk yelled as he sent out what could only be described as a pulse of gamma energy that leveled several city blocks and shook the city to its foundations.

Darkseid smirked as his eyes began to glow red and energy formed around his arms as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders in preparation for the fight that has just escalated to a whole new level

"If you survive this battle Hulk…you'll make a fine addition to my army" Darkseid said as he flew towards the Hulk with a dark grin of glee on his face

Hulk growled as he clapped his hands together and sent a shockwave of gamma energy towards Darkseid who barreled through it and landed before the Hulk and sent his fist towards the green goliath. Hulk responded in kind and the twos powered fist clashed

 **KRAKOOOOOOM!**

The force of the two's impact rivaled that of a nuclear explosion and completely leveled the area and engulfed it in a dome of gamma energy and the Omega effect. Nearby buildings were blown away by the sheer force of the two's impact and the ground either reduced to ash or crystalized from the intensity of the energy being channeled by the two power houses

Hulk and Darkseid were both sent skidding back and glared at each other before they rushed each other again, kicking up bits of the ground as the two clashed again

The Hulk blocked a jab from Darkseid with his elbow before he delivered a powerful right hook into Darkseid's face that drew blood and followed it up with another blow to the head with his left hand.

Darksied however saw this and grabbed the punch and with a tremendous amount of strength snapped the bone inside the Hulk's arm which earned a pained growl from him before grabbing the Hulk's hand and brining him into the dark god's other fist and broke the green goliath's nose and sent him stumbling back

Hulk's nose quickly healed itself while he tackled Darksied to the ground and began to punch the god in the face repeatedly

 **KRAKOOOM!**

 **KRAKOOOM!**

 **KRAKOOOM!**

 **KRAKOOOM!**

Darkseid leaned his head to the left and let Hulk's fist brush past him as he blasted Hulk in the eyes with his Omega beams, blinding the rage machine before he grabbed the Hulk by the throat and slowly began to rise form the ground and chucked the green giant across the city and have him impact more towards the center of the nearly destroyed Metropolis

The fires have since gone out and with only a few pockets remaining with smoke blanketing the city with scattered pillars of sunlight breaking through it only barely. Darkseid survey the city with a disinterested look before he looked to see in the distance his son Kalibak stalemating Superman in a show of strength. He then turned his gaze to the battle between the rest of the herpes and his army and saw much to his slight annoyance, his Parademons being torn apart by the tired but still abled heroes

Captain Marvel, Powergirl and Wonder Woman wiping out dozens in seconds

"Note to self…improve Parademon performance…and punish Desaad for his incompetence" Darkseid muttered as he began to fly towards where he could see the hulk emerging from the pile of debris he created with his landing

The Hulk saw this and growled out in challenge as he began to run towards Darkseid's approaching form before leaping into the air and aiming straight for the dark god with a roar.

The two clashed and created a blinding light as the fight between the Hulk, the strongest one there is and the Ruler of Apokolips Darkseid, resumed…

* * *

And done.

So, next chapter we see Flash begin his plan of destroying the Boom tube generators on Apokolips and The Hulk and Darksied continue their fight that's increasing in devastation. Meanwhile the Justice League deals with the last of Darkseid's furies and his son

Short but yeah sweet in my opinion, sorry it took so long to update but the other stories have been drawing my attention, but the next update should hopefully be out before Thanksgiving and if not, the day after at most


	18. Chapter 18

Answers to reviewers statements or questions:

 **tamagat** : That battle was even more ridiculous than the two they made between Superman and Goku, biased and inaccurate in regards to several of both Hulk and Doomsday's abilities. As for Doomsday going to the Marvel Universe…could work

 **madworld238** : Yes so did I but remember these are the same guys who think that Superman could beat Goku, a guy with decades of advance martial arts training and has the power of a god to back it up. The first fight I would give to Supes but the second one…Goku should have won it, especially since he's capable of doing the Kai-Ken while a Super Sayian Blue which puts his levels up to a pointy hat even Beerus was like 'Uhh that may actually give me some trouble'

 **BigBoss0694x** : Hulk and Banner are literally at the cup of going World Breaker, like imagine a house as the World Breaker and banner and Hulk are standing in the open doorway, all they have to do is take one step and…

 **Jestalnaker94000** : That wasn't Apocalypse and yes Hulk and Superman will have a sort of friendly rivalry to see whose strongest

 **chucky700** : You are right

 **GammaBrute42** : Darkseid will be getting a very up close and personal experience with the World Breaker

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Dc characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Chapter 18: The World Breaker awakens…

"Okay just about there!" Flash said as he was speeding through Apokolips and now heading straight for the generators that were being used to power the mother boxes for Darkseid's forces.

The scarlet speedster looked over his shoulder to see the Death Racer was gaining on him and seemed to be matching his speed almost. Barry grinned as he could recognize the speed force around this deadly speedster

' _Really hope this works'_ Barry thought as he returned his attention to phasing through numerous war machines and factories on the planet's surface that would suffer an atomic break down and begin to either explode or collapse because of the Flash vibrating through them at such speeds and producing so much Speed Force energy

Well he went through the factories that didn't house hundreds of slaves that the Parademons and their masters have amassed over the years and forced them to construct weapons that he knew would see in a nightmare or two when this was all over

' _I really hope we can come back and save these people'_ Barry thought sadly knowing that even if they did win this fight and force the forces of Apokolips back…they'll likely take their anger out on the slaves that are stuck here

Barry quickly banished those thoughts from his mind as he saw the generator coming up. He looked to see that the Death Racer was now matching his speed and Barry smirked

"Got ya"

He then did something that caught the avatar of death by surprise, the Flash had seemingly vanished into thin air! It took only seconds for the deadly speedster to realize that the Flash had ran into the Speed Force itself and was about to follow when suddenly Barry appeared behind it and delivered his infinite mass punch right into the surprised Death Racer's back that sent it flying into the Boom tube generator and have it erupt into a massive explosion of Omega energy and Speed Force lightning

 **KRRRRAKROOOOOOM!**

Barry quickly shot off from the blast and raced back towards the portals that he knew were about to go down. Even at his speeds he could pick up the sounds of alarms blaring and up ahead saw that the portals to his planet were already beginning to flicker.

However just as Barry was about to go through the portal he saw it reestablished itself, causing the speedster to stop and gape at it now back up to full power

"But I destroyed the…" Barry trailed off in confusion before he realized why it was the portal was operating again

A backup generator was probably switched on and considering that Barry had just ran the entire planet's surface for the last several minutes almost twenty time that meant only one thing…

The generator was in the lower levels that he either passed because of how many Parademons where coming from them or because he couldn't risk getting pinned down by the Black Racer in what was probably narrow and crowded terrain

"Awww great… I have to go literally underneath Hell now" Barry said with dread

And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he heard the dreaded ringing sound of the Black Racer approaching

"Oh come on!" Barry shouted as he quickly zoomed off to find the backup generator and deal with the apparently immortal speedster that was probably less than pleased with getting sucker punched into a device that easily put nuclear reactors top shame

…

It's often be wondered what would happen when a seemingly unstoppable force meets with an immovable object. Some say that the object will fail to resist the raw bridle power of the moving force while some say that the unstoppable is finally halted

And others say that the two destroy everything around them as they clash for dominance…

 **KRAAKROOOOOOM!**

The Hulk was sent skidding back by a powerful punch delivered by Darkseid who quickly followed up with a viscous punch to the Hulk's face

 **KATHOOOOOOM!**

Green irradiated blood shot out from the Hulk's nose and mouth followed by a roar of pure rage

Darkseid went for another punch before the Hulk dodged the hit and rammed his elbow straight into the dark god's chest, earning a loud 'Crack' sound a s mall tickle of blood erupting from Darkseid's mouth

Hulk reared his fist back and sent another punch towards Darkseid who was too slow to block or dodge and was sent skidding back several dozen meters before he halted his momentum in time to block another city shaking punch from the green giant and returned a blow of his own right into the Hulk's face

 **KRAAATHOOOOM!**

Hulk to his credit didn't let up as he and Darkseid continued to try and beat each other into submission, throwing punches that could level cities, destroy mountains and even level entire moons or even a small planet!

The thunderous blows echoed through the city, shaking buildings to their very foundations, some collapsing from the constant tremors of the two powerhouses fight.

Darkseid had long since stopped trying to see if he can subdue the Hulk, now he was simply trying to either beat or better yet kill the rage filled monster. Not because he feared it but because he saw the green being as a worthy foe…a foe that he could not allow to live and have others question his power…

The Hulk and Banner on the other hand were beginning to grow desperate, this Darksied was proving to be far more powerful then they initially believed. They knew he was powerful when they first saw him and were proven right very early on in their fight with the evil ruler, but they underestimated just how strong he was

Darkseid easily rivaled the likes of Thanos, the Juggernaut and even the Sentry when they fought him all those years ago. Banner and Hulk thought that nearing the World Breaker State, not fully unleashing it but close to it, would be enough but considering that Darkseid is not only still standing but increasing the power behind his punches proved that the dark god may not only have been holding back up until now and likely still is

' _WHAT DO HULK AND PUNNY BANNER DO NOW?'_ Hulk questioned as he blocked a hit from Darkseid before upper cutting him away only to receive a blast of the Omega effect from Darkseid in return that caused the green giant to bellow in a mixture of pain and rage

' _We may have to unleash the World Breaker Hulk… I can't see us winning this fight against him without the others aid and from the sounds of it…we're on our own for now'_ Banner said as he was growing increasingly frustrated with the situation he and the Hulk were in

Many of his fellow heroes in the past have questioned why Banner never brought out the World Breaker when it looked like all hope was loss. The most common argument he made was that it was too powerful to properly control and even then, the mere summing of the power could level half a city if not done right

But the dark truth was…Banner loved the feeling of the power too much. To be able to level an entire planet with a single punch, to reduce cities to ash and the feeling of near Nirvana he feels in that state disturbed him

' _It also doesn't help I can hear the likes of the Devil Hulk and Maestro whispering in my ear when me and the Hulk are in that state'_ Banner thought ruefully as he watched the slug fest between the Hulk and Darkseid continue

While it may not seem like it to the outside observe, or whoever was either brave or dumb enough to stick around to see this fight, Bruce could see that the Hulk was starting to lose. His hits not as powerful as earlier, his speed slowing slightly, and his healing factor struggling to keep up with the very serve injuries that Darkseid was unleashing on them almost without pause

The Hulk's healing factor could in theory through a combination of increasing rage to infinite levels and even self-adaptation/evolution hold out for ever and never falter but there was something about this Omega effect that was slowing the speed of Hulk and Banner's healing. Perhaps it was because it was energy the Hulk and Banner had never encountered before and their body was still trying to grow use to it or maybe there was something about the energy itself that was destructive and corrupting

Darkseid capitalized on Hulk's swing that went a bit too far and used that moment to grab the jade giant's face and blast him with a powerful dose of his Omega beams that burned the flesh from Hulk's face and down to it's cracked skull. The energy burning Hulk's tongue and throat before he could even roar in either rage or pain before he was smacked away by the chuckling dark god

"I commend you Hulk" Darkseid said as he approached the rising form of the Hulk whose face was covered in smoke, he could already see that the flesh was beginning to heal albeit at a slower rate than he's seen until now "Not many can last against me for such a long period of time…"

Darkseid than spat out a small glob of blood as he approached the still downed rage filled beast "Even fewer who can cause as much damage to me…"

Darkseid came to a stop in front of Hulk's bowed head that was still missing half it's skin and hair. The ruler of Apokolips smirked at the damage as his eyes glowed red "If it's any consolation Hulk…I shall ensure that you are remembered…an honor that I've only ever granted to a handful of beings"

Hulk seemed to had muttered something too low for Darksedi to hear and caused him to smirk and lean in to hear what he believed were the Hulk's final words

"Come again?"

Hulk lifted his head at Darkseid whose smirk fell at what he saw…

The Hulk's eyes were glowing bright green and his face had healed almost instantly

" **I SAID I WOULD BREAK YOU!"** Hulk roared and before Darkseid could react gamma energy erupted from the Hulk with a force that surpassed any nuclear weapon ever detonated on earth, both in the Hulk's reality and this one in an area the size of several football fields

 **KRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAKROOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

In the nearby crater the heroes were mopping up the last of the Parademons and some of the Furies when their attention was drawn to a large dome od energy almost two hundred feet high and twice as wide. The entire city and everywhere for almost a hundred miles shook and felt like it might actually split apart and sink into the sea

"Holy moly what was that?!" Captain Marvel said as he took in the sight of the green energy dome almost a mile away from where he and the others were fighting

"That was…that was the Hulk" Cyborg said in shock as his scanners tried to analyze the energy readings the Hulk was exhibiting, it was beyond anything he's ever seen

The Green Lanterns were having their rings scan the battle and the results they were getting from the Hulk were a bit disconcerting. If they were reading it right, the Hulk was now on a level that was normally associated with cosmic beings that the Corps has encountered ovet the years

"Damn…" Oliver said as he rubbed his eyes from staring at the miniature green sun for so long "Big guy had something like that locked inside of him? I almost feel sorry for that Darkseid guy"

"I don't" Black Canary said as she watched the energy dome fade followed by a thunderous roar that she knew belonged to the Hulk "I hope he tears that bastard apart for what he's done to our world with these damn monster of his"

"To be fair…Hulk may have destroyed just as much in his fight with him" Batman pointed out before another powerful explosion caught the heroes' attention and they were greeted to the sight of Superman and Kalibak barreling into the crater punching each other with all of their physical might, blows that were nearly on par if even with the ones Hulk and Darkseid were throwing at each other just minutes ago

"Let's wrap this up and aid the Hulk" Wonder Woman said as she activated her armor's wrist blades "If we don't help him end his battle with Darkseid soon they may end up tearing the world apart in their desire to beat the other"

The others couldn't fault her for that thinking as they quickly made their way towards the brutal fight going on between Superman and Darkseid's son

…

Moments earlier...

Darkseid let out a cough as he stood up and brushed of the dust that was covering his large frame. His armor was cracked and the chin guard he wore was nearly melted forcing him to tear it off. His body was covered in burns that were already starting to heal

He scanned the surrounding area for any signs of the Hulk and was greeted to something that actually took him back a bit, not in fear but surprise

The Hulk was standing tall, almost as tall as Darkseid now, his glare of rage and sheer power piercing into the dark god's being with gamma energy pouring off the Hulk in a mixture of green fire like energy and arcs lightning, the ground around the two reduced to a mixture of ash and crystal

Darksedi stared at the Hulk and smirked "Impressive display of power…"

" **IF YOU LIKE IT SO MUCH…"** Hulk raised his fists and the energy around him intensified **"COME AND HAVE A CLOSER LOOK!"**

Darkseid smiled darkly as his eyes glowed red and he launched himself at the jade giant who let out a thunderous roar of rage that could be heard for miles

" **RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"**

* * *

And done.

Next chapter is the finale to the invasion of earth, Darkseid vs the Green Scar…


End file.
